Hell High
by SasuNaruXP
Summary: Naruto is a trouble making alcoholic. Sasuke is a suicidal emo. What happens when these two are sent to a boarding school that is supposed to help “cure” them of these problems and have to room together? Total and complete chaos. Rated M. SasuNaru.
1. Big News

**Yo People!! I am Kat. Yeah. Soooo. Here is my first SasuNaru. I'm not too good at writing some things like fight scenes and lemons so I got a crew/staff to help me out. I will introduce them, momentarily. **

**Summary:**** Naruto is a trouble making alcoholic. Sasuke is a suicidal emo. What happens when these two are sent to a boarding school that is supposed to help "cure" them of these problems and have to room together? Total and complete chaos. **

**WARNING:**** In this story there will most likely be Lemons, Limes, Violence, Language, Suicide Attempts, and perhaps more. Hence the M rating. So make sure you read this cause I don't want people writing me that I didn't warn you. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. Or Sasuke. Or Kakashi. Or Iruka. I'm getting depressed so I own nothing but this idea. **

**Me:**** Hi everyone. It's me Kat! Please allow me to introduce you to my friends/staff before I start.**

**Crystle:**** I'm the one that is mean, but everyone loves. I help Kat with the fight scenes. If there are any.**

**Me:**** Hey! You're supposed to say your name.**

**Crystle:**** Why bother. It comes up each time I say something.**

**Me:**** …**

**Amber:**** Hi, I'm Amber. I'm the shy one. I proof read Kat's story for mistakes.**

**Leo:**** Hi, I'm Leo. I'm the gay one. I help Kat with the Lemon scenes.**

**Me:**** Yay now you know who to blame for any problems. lol.**

**Alexander:**** I'm Kat's boyfriend. And what do I do?**

**Me:**** Stand there and look hot.**

**Alexander:**** …I'm out of here.**

**Me:**** Fine, I'll see you later. Now, on with the story!!**

* * *

Hell High

Chapter 1

Big News

In front of the Sannin mansion, in the middle of the night, and blonde haired boy sneaked over the gate. Limping down the path way and to the front door. He got out a key and unlocked the door with a click. He stayed quiet listening to make sure no one got up on the other side of the door. When he heard nothing her opened the door slowly. The blonde walked in and closed the door silently. Half tiptoeing and half limping her made his way to the stairs. Just as he was about to reach the room the light went on startling the boy so that he fell over.

The light that now illuminated the living room also illuminated the blonde's wounds. He had cuts and bruises all over his caramel colored skin and blood stained his bright orange clothes as well as his messy blonde hair. "Uzumaki Naruto!" Came the bellowing voice of the white haired man standing before him. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes," Naruto took a quick glance at his watch, "it's exactly three thirty a.m. Calm down Pervert, we go through this like every night." Jiraya sighed and motioned for Naruto to follow him to the bathroom. Naruto took off his shirt as they got near the bathroom to expose even more injuries. Some old and some new. When they got to the bathroom, Naruto sat on the toilet as Jiraya got out the first aid kit.

"Here," Jiraya handed Naruto a brochure, "it's the school your Aunt Tsunade runs." Naruto looked at the brochure and then back at Jiraya. Jiraya was cleaning the cuts on his leg as Naruto crocked an eyebrow at Jiraya. Jiraya just nodded and continued to tend to the blondes wounds.

Naruto read aloud the name of the school. "'Konoha High School.'" Naruto flipped the paper open and read the introduction. "'Konoha High School is a place to send the teens you cannot handle. We will accept trouble makers, alcoholics, drug addicted, suicidal, homicidal,…' Jiraya this is a school for freaks." Naruto finally put down the brochure and looked at his uncle. He couldn't believe his aunt would run a school like that.

"You best be careful what words you use to describe those kids Naruto." Jiraya paused for a second to look at his blonde nephew. "That's the high school I'm sending you to." The second those left the poor old man's mouth Naruto jumped up and nearly tackled him.

"What did you just say Jiraya?!" Naruto all but screamed. "Why the HELL would you send me to a high school like that?!"

"For two reasons. But it is mostly for the second reason." Jiraya calmly got up and went back to the blondes wounds. "One: you know almost all the teachers there. You know, Ibiki, Iruka, Anko…" Jiraya paused and looked up at Naruto finishing with the last of his wounds.

"And the second reason?" The blonde pushed wanting to know the _real_ reason he was being sent to that hell hole.

"You're too much for me Naruto." Jiraya sighed putting away the first aid kit. "I can't handle you. Whether you like it or not Naruto, I'm old. I can't handle staying up till three in the morning just waiting for you to come back looking like _that._" He spat the last word out. "I can't take all this worry. And your aunt Tsunade has people to help her with that."

"No, Jiraya, I can change. I'll be better. I swear."

"You swore the same thing when you entered elementary school, then again in middle school, and again when middle school ended. I told you if you continued like this I wouldn't be able to handle you."

"But Jiraya!" Naruto stood up as his uncle started to walk away.

"No buts Naruto. School starts in a week. Get packed because you leave in two days." Naruto clenched his fists and punched the wall. Blood started pouring out of his knuckles. He could still move it so there probably weren't any broken bones. _'Damn it. This is bad. I'm not a bad guy. I just get into fights with the kids that get in my face. Why is he doing this?!'_

* * *

In the Uchiha mansion, in a dark room, lay the youngest of the Uchihas. The raven haired boy looked around his surprisingly dark room, while outside was sunny. His door locked, curtains closed, everything turned off. Perfect. He took the sharp knife which he stole from the kitchen and pressed it against his skin. A thin line of blood formed as he look around the room one more time to make sure it anyone was there. Seeing no one he took a deep breath and…

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The raven sighed. "Who is it?" Knowing if he didn't answer the person at the door would never leave.

"It's me, Deidara. Please open the door, it's something very important."

"Could you come back much later?"

The door was silent. "No. Sasuke it's very important."

Sasuke could hear his voice sounded weird. Sad. "Could you come back in about an hour of so?" The raven still pushed.

"Sasuke, Itachi's dead." Sasuke's heart stopped. He dropped the knife and ran to the door. He unlocked it quickly, tears forming in his eyes. He threw the door open to see Deidara hiding behind a very much alive Itachi. "Sorry Sasuke. He seduced me into doing it."

"JACKASS!!!" Sasuke couldn't help but scream. He was so worried about his brother and it was all just joke.

"Calm down little brother." Itachi stepped into the raven's room as Deidara ran downstairs scared the little raven would kill him. "It was a harsh joke, yes, but it was the only way to get you to open the door. I have signed you into this high school." Itachi handed Sasuke a brochure.

"'Konoha High School.'" Sasuke read the name aloud. He opened the brochure and read the list of what kinds of students they accept. Sasuke's eyes went wide. The word "suicidal" was circled. "Why did you do this Itachi?! I'm not suicidal!"

Itachi picked up the kitchen knife that was on the floor and pointed to Sasuke's still lightly bleeding wrist. "Don't tell me you're not suicidal."

"Okay, so I might be a little emo. That is no reason to send me to this mental asylum." Sasuke's anger was rising by the second.

"It's not a mental asylum Sasuke. It is just a place to help you with your problem." Itachi searched for any other object Sasuke could use to harm himself with. "Beside, Uncle Kakashi will be there to look after you. And you know some of the teachers he's friends with. Like Genma, Gai, Raidou, and Asuma will be there too." Itachi finished his search and was just about to leave. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but Itachi interrupted him. "I'm sorry little brother, but I have got a gorgeous blond waiting for me downstairs. So, you're going. End of story. Start packing, you leave in two days."

Sasuke walked up to his door and slammed it as hard as he could. _Why couldn't he had just waited until an hour later to tell me. I would have been long gone by then. _

**

* * *

**

Okay peeps, that's it for the first chapter. I REALLY hope you like it. And please review. If you like it then tell me, it you didn't tell me how to improve. Just tell me in a nice way. I'm not good with people being mean to me. The only person I can hand is I think Crystle.

**Amber: ****You posted the story without letting me read it first.**

**Me:**** Oh well, everyone's still going to blame you for any mistakes.**

**Crystle:**** At least they would have if you didn't just say that.**

**Me:**** Damn! Anyway, please read and review. See you next chapter. **


	2. Welcome to Hell High School

**Hi there. Me again. I hope you liked the last chapter because here's the next one. Hope you like it. And please Read and Review. **

**WARNING: Pretty much same as last time. I don't think there is anything big in this chapter. Just some lang., maybe a little violence, but that's all. Don't like it, well then just don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… Naruto. Phew, glad I got that out. **

**Me: Hi again. I don't really wanna talk much. To tired. **

**Crystle: Will you just finish up on that thing so we can all sleep.**

**Me: Okay, story time.**

* * *

Hell High

Chapter 2

Welcome to Hell High School

Naruto stood alone at the bus stop waiting for his bus. Eyes threatening to shut any minute. It was five in the morning. He was out till four yesterday drinking and fighting, so he couldn't wait till the bus came so he could sleep and rest he's new wounds. During the time he spent waiting, he reviewed the conversation he had with his aunt on the phone.

**

* * *

**

****Flashback****

"Come on old hag; tell the pervert you have no room left." Naruto wined in the phone.

_"Forget it brat. I am here to help those who need it. And you need it. You can't control your temper, you get into too many fights, and you're an alcoholic."_

"I got all that from you. You're the same way. I'd like to see someone try and separate you from your sake! Plus it was you and Anko that introduced me to alcohol in the first place."

_"Watch your mouth brat. Besides, we gave you alcohol so you would quiet down. Honestly, ever since you turned five you wouldn't stop crying."_

"That's because that was the time my parents died." Naruto grabbed a bear and nearly chugged the whole thing down. "What was I supposed to do? Jump up and down with joy?"

_"Hey, are you drinking now. _

"S'What if I am?" Naruto chuckled under his breath. "You can't keep me from drinking no matter what you do."

_"You bring as much alcohol you want Uzumaki, I'll just confiscate it."_

"By 'confiscate' do you mean take it so you can drink it all yourself."

_"Whatever, anyway, about you secret. I would like it to remain a secret. Got it!"_

"Yeah, got it. Bye."

_"Good. Love you."_

"Mhmm," Nartuo chugged the rest of the beer down. He had just become a REAL alcoholic that summer, and he loved it. "Bye hag."

_"Bye brat."_

****End of Flashback******

* * *

**

The bus pulled up in front of Naruto with a screech. The doors opened and a tall bulky man walked out and took Naruto's luggage to put it in the bus. Naruto just sighed and grabbed his back pack getting onto the bus.

When he first got on all he saw were just a bunch of kids. Just like on a normal school bus. There weren't that many kids though. Naruto walked down the aisle and sat in an empty seat in the back of the bus. When he made himself comfortable he examined the kids that were on the bus. Surprisingly, there were four girls on the bus.

One that had really short, dark blue hair was sitting by the window, tears still noticeable on her face. Two girls, one with blonde hair and the other with pink, were trying to comfort her while taking side glances at a pissed looking pale kid with raven colored hair. He stared out the window, I-pod on, fists clenched. Obviously, he wasn't happy to be going to this school. The fourth girl was a blonde with four ponytails, who was trying to calm down a brown haired boy that was practically yelling at the red head sitting next to him. The red head which wasn't even paying attention to him.

There were two guys already asleep. A brunet that was sitting next to a fat looking brown that was eating chips. The other was a brunet as well, but while the other brunet was just leaning on the window, this one was taking up two seats. He had a red fang tattooed on each cheek. Naruto put a hand up to his scared cheek. Three lines on each cheek that looked like whiskers. Unfortunately, they were unnoticeable because of the make-up he had used to cover up the wounds on his face. Then there was just one other guy. A brunet with sunglasses that was holding a small cage with a… beetle in it? Naruto jumped back. Creepy. He decided to just go to sleep. Someone would probably wake him when they got to the school.

* * *

Sasuke stared daggers out of the window. He couldn't believe Itachi would do this. Perhaps he didn't know his bother like he thought he did. _He probably just did this so he could be with Deidara. Damn it, they better not do it in my room._

Sasuke took a glance at the blonde boy sitting in the back. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Deidara. Sasuke shrugged it off. If he was anything like Deidara, Sasukewouldn't want to be near him. The blonde touched his cheek and Sasuke looked closer at him. Was he wearing... make-up? Could it be he was going to the mental asylum for cross-dressing. He nearly burst out laughing. A cross-dresser, it was just to funny. He looked back to see the boy was fast asleep now and he looked kind of cute. Like a little child. Sasuke shook his head. He knew he was gay, but he wouldn't go after every cute looking guy out there.

Suddenly the bus stopped in front of a huge building. "This is where you get off kiddies." The bus driver called to them as he opened the door. The first ones to get off were the blond girl with four ponytails and the two guys she was with. Then the other three girls followed off. The pink haired and blonde haired one glanced back at him, but he just ignored them. Next the bug guy got off and Sasuke followed him out. Leaving the fat kid and the three sleeping ones still on. Sasukesmirked, if they got in trouble for this, it would be so funny. A guard led them all inside the front door where Sasuke was placed in front of a security guard.

"Name?" The guard asked looking at a clipboard. The flipped the paper on it and examined the page. "Might you, by any chance, be Uzumaki Naruto?"

"No, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke gave the man a glare.

"Oh, very well." He flipped the paper back, obviously looking for his name. "Ah, here we are. Uchiha Sasuke, suicidal. Please empty your pockets of any sharp, pointed, or metal items. Or any other items you could use to inflict harm to yourself."

Sasuke's eye's widened. They new. Itachi told them. Great, now how was he supposed to end his life with these people breathing down his neck. None the less, Sasuke still did as he was told.

* * *

Naruto lay there motionless, listening to what the other kids were doing. "Hey Shika. Shikamaru. Wake up we're here." There was a soft groan as Naruto heard two of the three kids get up. They must had been the ones sitting near the middle of the bus. And Shikamaru must be the one that was sleeping. "Should we wake up Kiba?" So Kiba must be the one that was still asleep snoring in front of Naruto.

There was the sound of a backpack hitting something and then there was a loud thud. "Dude Choji, What the fuck man! I was trying to sleep!" So the chubby kid's name was Choji.

"Come on Kiba. Choji was just waking you up so we can go." Naruto could hear Kiba and Shikamaru heading out.

"Wait guys! There's still someone here. Shouldn't we wake him up?" Choji stopped the other two and looked at Naruto.

Before he knew it someone had jumped on Naruto screaming "WAKE UP!!!" Naruto's eyes shot open and his first impression was the punch whoever was on top of him. But luckily he didn't. "Dude, it's time to go." The kid, Kiba, smiled down at him.

Naruto stared at him wide eyed. "Oh yeah, nice job Kiba, you went and scared him bug eyed." Choji pulled Kiba off of Naruto and looked down at him. "You okay? Don't mind him, he's always like that."

Naruto gave him one of his widest grins. "No problem. Thanks for waking me up."

"No prob. Name's Kiba Inuzuka, the lazy one's Shikamaru Nara, and the fat one's Choji Akimichi. You?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you. All of you." Naruto stood up and headed out the door with the other three guys. "So, what you guys in for?"

"I'm here because I'm a freakin' alcoholic man!" Kiba screamed to the world.

"I'm here because my parents think I'm fat and need to lose weight." Choji opened a new back of chips as the other was empty.

"I'm here because I failed school with all zeros, but I got a perfect score on the state test." Shikamaru just said that with a bored face. Like it was absolutely normal. "What about you? What are you here for?"

"Uh…alcoholic. Just like you." Naruto pointed to Kiba.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Kiba jumped on Naruto, getting him in a head lock. "Awesome! Now listen up dude. When we get in that school, do NOT let them break you. Got it. We cannot let them take away our laziness, or our food, but most importantly we cannot let them take our booze baby!"

"Hey! You four. Inside. Now." A man in a security guard uniform came out made the four go into the building. After they were in, they were searched for any items that were part of their bad habit. When Naruto told the guard his name, the gaurd looked at the clipboard he held and flipped the page. He looked back at Narto and asked ifhe was serious. The blonde nodded and the gaurd nearly burst into a fit of laughter. Naruto saw one of the guards leave and decided to borrow the list of students. He separated from the group, unnoticed, and sneaked behind the desk. He grabbed the clipboard and ducked under the desk. Naruto read the list to himself.

Aburame Shino, only talks to bugs. Akimichi Choji, obese. Haruno Sakura, anorexic. Hyuuga Hinata, anorexic, too shy. Inuzuka Kiba, alcoholic. Nara Shikamaru, too lazy. Sabaku Gaara, homicidal. Sabaku Kankuro, alcoholic, homicidal. Sabaku Temari, to violent, homicidal. Uchiha Sasuke, suicidal. Yamanaka Ino, anorexic.

Naruto stared at the list wide eyed. Three girls were anorexic. One guy was suicidal, and three people were freakin' HOMICIDAL! Then it hit him. Where was his name? Naruto scanned the page quickly, but it wasn't there. He flipped the page and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. On the top of the page it was written "MOST DANGEROUS!" and his name was the only name on that list. Naruto almost broke the clipboard in two. He put it back and walked over to the group. But he couldn't get it out of his head. Three people were homicidal for Pete's sake and HE was the only one written there. He was so going to get the old hag back for this.

"Okay!" A brown haired girl with two buns grabbed everyone's attention. "Ahem, I am TenTen. To my right it Hyuuga Neji." She motioned to the emotionless brunet with long hair. "And to my left is Rock Lee." She motioned to a black haired smiling boy, with a bowl shaped hair cut. "We are the sophomores that are supposed to help you guys out. So it you have a problem, just look for the one that is assigned to your group. Which reminds me, we shall divide you into three groups. I shall take all the girls. Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku Temari, and Yamanaka Ino."

"I," Neji started speaking, "will take Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara, and Uchiha Sasuke."

"And I will take the rest." Lee jumped up and then read the students he was to guide. "Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku Kankuro, and Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Right," TenTen took charge once again, "now, allow me to tell you some of the rules. Yes, we have a uniform, and you are required to wear it every day to class. Each student will have their own rules set for them to help them with their problem. You're roommate will get a list of what you can and can't do so; if you start going back to your 'habit' they will know to stop you or notify us. Also, I advise you not to get detention, for it would be a torturous hour with the great and horrified Zabuza Momochi. It is like living hell. Any questions?"

Naruto smirked. He didn't have to worry about that. He knew Zabuza. They were friends. To him detention would just be an hour of hanging out with a pal. Unless there was someone else in the room with them. Then he would treat him no different. He had an image to carry out.

"I have a question!" Kiba raised his hand. TenTen nodded. "Is it true that the Nine Tailed Kyuubi is in this school?" Everyone's eyes widened, except Gaara's and Sasuke's, Naruto touched his face. He felt the make-up he had on to cover his scared cheeks. TenTen stared as Neji who in turn stared at her.

"Oh, yes it is true!" Lee exclaimed. "I heard Anko-sensei, speaking to Ibiki-sensei about it."

Yup, leave it to Anko and her big mouth. Everyone stared in awe. The Nine Tailed Kyuubi was in the school. The Nine Tailed Kyuubi, was the badest, worst behaved, and most kickass guy ever. Everyone looked around them, wondering, just which one of them was him. Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Shika were counted out immediately. As were all of the girls. Shika had a few dibates, but they figured he was to lazy.

"Everyone, please," TenTen decided it was time order was restored again, "I'm sure the Nine Tailed Kyuubi is here to learn like all of you. Now, if you would all please go to the front desk the secretary will give you your room number, which roommate you will have, and what to watch out for in that roommate's behavior." With that said everyone headed off to the front desk.

**

* * *

**

**TaDa****! Chapter Two. Look, I'm like really tied right now. So I hope you don't mind that I will cut this short. I hope you liked the chapter, yada, yada, yada. Please read and review. **

**Me: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Amber: Wow, she fell asleep.**

**Crystle: Yeah, I know. Let's draw on her face. **


	3. Roommates

**Good evening everybody. And if you're reading this in the morning, then good morning. If you're reading this at 3 am in the morning, then GET TO FREAKIN BED IDIOT IT'S FREAKIN 3AM IN THE MORNING!!! Of course who am I to judge cause I do the same thing. Anyway. Here is the third chapter of Hell High. I hope you like it. And PLEASE REVIEW!!! On with the warning!**

**WARNING: Violence, Lang., All that crap. Oh and please forgive any errors. But if you find any, yell at Amber. She's the brains of the group. On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. There simple and easy. On with the dialog!**

**Me: We did a skit today at school. It was really just a joke skit, but still a competition. No one was serious. And we all sucked. But I am proud to say our group sucked the most.**

**Amber: … I am so embarrassed. I don't want to go to school ever again.**

**Crystle: Honestly Kat, did you HAVE to run backstage to get the script in the middle of the act?**

**Me: Well, at least I didn't keep yelling LINE just to have no one answer me.**

**Crystle: That was Jenny, not me.**

**Me: Oh… For those of you wondering, Jenny's just a girl from our class, nobody really. Unless she's reading this. Then she is the best person in the world. And by the way, did you guys HAVE to draw on my face. I still have black marks all over it. Try doing a skit with everyone laughing at your face instead of the actual play. Anyway. On with the story!**

* * *

Hell High

Chapter 3

Roommates

Sasuke walked up to the black haired girl, in the secretary desk. "Hi, name please." She smiled at Sasuke, and Sasuke just scoffed.

"Aren't you going to ask if my name might be Uzumaki or whatever it was?" He glared at the girl, who wasn't at all effected by it. So far, every security guard that went up to him, thought he was this Uzumaki kid.

"No, I know Naruto, and you aren't him. I can tell you that much." The girl flipped some hair off her shoulder and looked at Sasuke. "Now, what is your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." As the girl typed Sasuke's name in the computer, Sasuke looked at her desk. There was a little plate that said "Student Secretary" on it. One of Sasuke's eyebrows rose as he stared at it in confusion. So this girl was actually a student? He looked at her trying to find something wrong. There was nothing. She seemed perfect. Then again, so did Sasuke until someone saw his wrists. Could it be that she was cured?

"Oh." The girl looked at the screen with a worried look. Sasuke glared at her waiting for an answer. "You're rooming with Naruto."

"So," Sasuke immediately put on a bored face, "he you're boyfriend or something?"

"No, nothing like that." The girl took out papers that just came out of the printer. "Now, the top paper lists which room you will be staying in and all of the rules set for you. The middle paper has the information about your roommate. What to make sure he doesn't do and all that. The last paper is your school schedule. Ok, well, you are in room 221B. That is on the third floor. Bye."

Sasuke just grabbed the papers and walked away. He looked at the rules set for him. 'Must have someone in same room. Must not have sharp, pointed, or any item that can be used to inflict harm. Must have sleeves rolled up to show wrists at all times.' And it went on like that. Sasuke sighed. He was going to get Itachi back for this. He looked at the middle one. 'Uzumaki Naruto, alcoholic and trouble maker. Do not let him around ANY alcoholic beverage. Do not aggravate, anger, or upset. If in a bad mood, LEAVE ALONE!' Sasuke chuckled. Only three rules. This was going to be easy. He would just have to frame his roommate for breaking the rules. He would seem like the good kid and get out of this hell hole.

Sasuke saw his upperclassman, Neji, walking down the hall. Sasuke thought for a moment, the quickly ran forward to catch him. "Hey, Neji, right?" Neji turned around and looked at Sasuke. He smiled and nodded. "Can you tell me how the hell to get out of this place?"

"I'm guessing you mean how to get out of the school." Sasuke nodded. "Well, your guardians are the only ones that can take you out. They put you in, they take you out."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Itachi would never do that unless he was POSITIVE Sasuke would never cut himself again. But how could he not. His life was a disaster. It felt like he using up all of his energy just to get through a day. "But how would our guardians know when we are 'cured.'" Sasuke stressed the last word. He hated how is sounded in the sentence. Like he had some kind of illness.

"They come here every two to three months to check-up on you. This was all in the brochure Sasuke. Didn't you read it?"

"No, I kind of threw it in the garbage the second it was in my hands." Sasuke thought long and hard. All he had to do was pretend to be fine. So when Itachi came he would see him as perfect. Sasuke smirked. How hard could it be to just stop cutting for three months. He took a deep breath. He just had to think on the positive side.

"Anyway, you had better get to your room. I believe the luggage is already there." Neji walked off to wherever he was going. Sasuke nodded to himself and headed for the stairs. Sasuke looked at the room numbers, finally reaching 221B. He unlocked the door and walked in. He saw his luggage on the bed to his right. A different set of luggage was on the bed to his left. Sasuke closed the door and leaned against it closing his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

Sasuke heard an annoying beeping sound invading his mind. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a hospital bed. "Why?" Sasuke was startled by the deep voice. He turned his head slowly to come face to face with his brother. "I understand you are upset that mother and father have passed away. But why would you go so far as to try to commit suicide? It's been five years since they died. Why know?!"

"Because, for five years I have wanted to see them again. For five years, I have sat in an orphanage rejecting every couple that wanted to adopt me, because I told myself that my big brother would come and take me." Tears welled up in Sasuke's eyes. "For five years I have been wondering why mom and dad left. And now I think they left because they knew the truth."

"And what stupid 'truth' is that?" Itachi's eyes had softened.

"They knew that life is hard. It's hard to keep going, each day the same as the last. Just pushing yourself to finish the day so you can start it all over again the next." Tears poured out of Sasuke's eyes. "So they took the easy way out. They died."

Sasuke jumped as his brother stood up knocking the chair over. "Don't say that. You're twelve years old. You shouldn't think that way." Itachi couldn't hold back tears. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing you to become like this. I'm sorry for blaming you for our parent's deaths. I'm sorry for leaving you here to rot as some stubborn punishment."

"Itachi?" A blonde haired man with blue eyes walked in. "Itachi, are you alright?"

Itachi nodded. "Look Sasuke, you're coming with me, to live with me and Deidara. Please let me make up for all that time I made you suffer." Sasuke nodded. Itachi smiled and Deidara hugged him close. _That's right big brother. You made me suffer. And by making me go on living, you're just making it worse. Well, this time, when I suffer, I'll make sure you do too._

****End of Flashback****

* * *

Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes. He looked at the luggage of his roommate. There were two big bags, and a computer case. Sasuke walked over to the bed, wondering what was inside the bags. _There could be alcohol. And me, being his roommate, should make sure he doesn't drink, _he told himself, and he reached the bags. He took a deep breath and unzipped the first bag.

Sasuke looked through all of the clothes. There wasn't a very big verity, they were all black. Some had skulls or knives or other scary things printed on them, but that was it. _Oh, great, _Sasuke thought to himself, _a Goth. Just what I need._ He sighed once more, and moved on to the other back. Just as he unzipped it to see what was inside, a voice came from behind him. "What are you doing?" Sasuke froze, wide eyed. _Oh shit!_ Sasuke gulped hard and slowly turned around.

* * *

As Naruto waited in line, he made sure he was last. After seeing who the secretary was, he knew he would have to be last. They needed to talk. As the line progressed, everyone was seen heading toward the stairs to find their rooms. Naruto stared at the stairs, looking at all the students, wondering which one he would be stuck with. "Next." Naruto paid no mind to the voice, still lost in his thoughts. "Next!" Naruto smirked at the thought of some idiot lost in thought and just standing there. "I said next Naru-chan!" Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked at the secretary, realizing that he was the idiot.

"Hey, sorry." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "I was sort of lost in thought."

"I could see that." The secretary giggled. "But you don't need to worry, it looks cute on you Naru-chan."

Naruto sighed. "Please stop calling me that Haku-chan."

"Well, I can't help it. You would look so much like a girl, if only you would just cross-dress-"

"No Haku. I'll leave the cross-dressing to you." Naruto smirked as Haku pouted.

"Fine, anyway, your information isn't with me."

"Then where is it?" Naruto pushed, trying to get an answer.

"You have to go and talk to Tsunade. She has your information, and she said to send you to her. She wants to have a word with you." Haku looked down, worry still noticeable in his voice.

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Good, I wanted to have a word with her to." Naruto stepped around the desk and hugged Haku, who jumped out of his seat and practically glomped Naruto. After a quick bye, Naruto walked out of the dorms building and headed to the school, so he could "have a word" with Tsunade.

After the guards practically interrogated him, Naruto was finally "escorted" to the principal's office by the nice guards. The guards knocked on the door and where greeted by a "What the hell is it NOW!!" Naruto smirked as the guards just gulped and opened the door. Naruto's smirk widened when he saw that his aunt had an obvious hangover.

"Umm… Miss Tsunade? There is a boy here to see you." She nodded and waved off the guards. When the door shut Tsunade took out a bottle of beer.

"Okay, hag, I've got some things I need to talk to you about." Naruto walked over to her and took the beer out of her hands.

"Hey," she looked as if she was ready to tackle Naruto for her bear, "that's mine! Plus, you're supposed to be here to quit that bad habit of yours."

"Come on hag, just one last one." Naruto put the bottle to his lips. "It will make the conversation much easier for you." Naruto chugged down the bear as Tsunade took out a six pack.

"Okay," she gave up, knowing that with a hangover she wouldn't be able to take Naruto without alcohol, "but this is the last time." Naruto grinned as he finished his beer and grabbed another one. Tsunade chugged down two whole bears before finally asking, "So, you're here for your information right?"

"Yeah, and I wanted to ask why the HELL you would put my name as one of the most dangerous. There were three freakin' homicidal people, and I was on the list!?" Naruto finished his beer and went to get another one just to have it pulled out of his hand. "HEY!!"

"That's enough. And the only reason I put you on that list is because you are the Nine Tailed Kyuubi." Tsunade put away the beer and looked at Naruto.

"Fine," Naruto pouted, "Then just give me my information."

Tsunade sighed and pulled out a folder. "The top sheet is your room number and the rules set for you. The middle one is information about your roommate. And the last one is your schedule. Now get out of here so I can drink in peace."

Naruto grabbed the papers and walked out the door. The guards once again "kindly escorted" him to the dorms building. Before heading to the stairs, Naruto took a quick glance at the rules set for in. Do not drink any alcohol. Do not hit people out of anger. Do not go out at night. Do not talk back to teachers. Naruto smirked, yeah, he was going to follow the rules. He looked at his room number. 221B and his roommate was some guy called Uchiha Sasuke. The suicidal kid. Naruto sighed. Oh well, not like it was his job to babysit some emo brat.

As Naruto neared his room he took a quick glance around, before a smirk formed on his face. "What are you doing?"

* * *

Sasuke turned around slowly. A speech forming in his head on how to explain everything. Just as he looked at the person at the door, the speech disappeared. "What the hell are you doing here Kakashi?"

"What, an uncle isn't allowed to visit his nephew?" The twenty-five year old silver haired, masked man went and sat on Sasuke's bed. One eye brown and the other red from an rare infection he had gotten when he was younger. Itachi had told him the name of the infection once, but it was so long Sasuke didn't bother trying to learn it. "So, why are you going through your roommate's luggage?"

"Am I not allowed to see what kind of roommate I have?" One of Sasuke's eyebrow's rose.

"No, by all means, look through his stuff, when he is supposed to be here soon." Kakashi smirked under his mask. Sasuke scoffed and went over to him with a "what do you want" look on his face. Kakashi, seeing that look, smirked and felt the need to answer. "I just came here to tell you that if you need anything you can just come to me. 'Kay?" Sasuke scoffed and looked away. "Okay, well, bye now." With that Kakashi left and not a minute after, the blonde haired, blued eyes kid from the bus walked in. Sasuke rolled his eyes. So HE was his roommate.

* * *

Naruto looked at Kiba as he pulled everything from his bags. Naruto chuckled and asked again, "Yo, Kiba, I said, what are you doing?"

"Booze!" was the only word to escape Kiba's mouth.

"What about booze?"

"In my bag!" Kiba screamed and threw his bag at a wall.

Naruto sighed, getting irritated. "You're not making any sense.

"I had a bunch of booze stashed away in my bag, but now they're gone." Kiba said through gritted teeth, trying to control his temper.

Naruto sighed once again. "No shit, Sherlock. That's why they searched your bag. Get it?" Kiba just sent an empty bag flying to Naruto's head. Naruto dodged with ease and walked towards his room. Just before he was going to walk in, a silver haired man with a medical mask on came out. Naruto shrugged it off as he entered the room. The raven haired boy look at the blonde with hatred and annoyance present in his eyes. Naruto knew right then and there, they were not going to get along. "Look, you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine. You let me drink, I'll let you cut. It's as simple as that. Just don't bug me, and you can do all you want."

Sasuke looked at the blonde with confusion. Should he take this offer? Or was it too good to be true? Sasuke just stood there as the blonde went to his luggage to take everything out. Sasuke turned to his and did the same. "What the FUCK!!!" Sasuke didn't even flinch as he turned around. "They freakin' messed up all my clothes." A smirk formed on Sasuke's face. He forgot to put the clothes back as he found them. Oh well, the guards would just get blamed for it.

As Naruto looked through the clothes he noticed that all his orange t-shirts were missing. _That old hag must have told the guards to do this. DAMN!_ Naruto just sat on the floor in frustration. His head was pounding hard. Like it would explode at any minute.

Sasuke, noticing that, decided to be as loud as possible. Naruto glared flaming daggers at Sasuke, but the raven just ignored him and just kept unpacking. When Sasuke finished unpacking his clothes, laying them out nicely on the bed. He moved to the single bathroom to put his shampoos and towels and all the other bathroom needs in. When he was gone he walked in on a smirking blonde which, by the look of things, had thrown his clothes al around his side of the room. Childish, yes, but still very annoying. The two glared at each other and thought in unison, _This is going to be a LONG year._

**

* * *

**

Okay, well, there is the next chapter. It is longer than I planned, but yeah, there is no but, just period. Okays. Idk what more to say to, I'll just get right to the dialog.

**Me: I'm hyper, I'm hyper!!**

**Crystle: Shut up, shut up!!**

**Amber: *giggles* you two are like, really compatible. I can see why you're best friends. **

**Me & Crystle: SHUT UP!!!**

**Leo: Don't doubt the truth.**

**Me: When did you even get here?! You're not in this conversation. LEAVE!!!! And take Amber with you.**

**Leo & Amber: HEY!!!**

**Me: Please READ and REVIEW!! Bye. *waves in a hyper manner***


	4. Class has Started so SHUT UP!

**Okays. GOOOOD DAY PEOPLE!!! I am a sinner and I know it. YAY! Soooo yeah. Here is the Forth Chapter of Hell High. Also, if you were wondering, all first years, like Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba… they're all 15 years old. All second years like Lee, Neji, Haku… are 16, and everyone else I will get to when they are introduced. And PLEASE REAVIEW!!! I'm not very motivated if there aren't many reviews. Also there are hints of other pairings here, and even are other pairings, but it is mostly SasuNaru. Soooo yeah. I suppose that's it. Let us continue!**

**WARNINGS: Yeah you know what I warn about. Lang. Violence, Lemons…And please don't take these warnings lightly. There will be this sort of thing. So yeah. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: *takes deep breath* Idon'townnarutoonlythisidea! *sighs of relief* **

**Me: We protested at school!!!**

**Crystle: I would hardly call, putting the A for all the multiple choice questions on a test a protest.**

**Me: Yeah, but the school thought it was a protest and we got in trouble. WE GOT SUSPENDED FOR 2 WEEKS!!! XD**

**Crystle: Why the hell are you happy about that? We'll have to make those days up in summer school, plus we're all grounded. It was all your idea to begin with.**

**Me: Hey, Amber? Why don't you say something about the protest we had.**

**Amber: *sniff* you said we wouldn't get in trouble. *sob***

**Crystle: You see what you did to her.**

**Me: Not my fault she's a goody-two-shoes. Oh, and for those of you wondering, yeah Leo, Alexander, and a bunch of other kids from our class got suspended to, but they're all grounded. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. XD**

* * *

Hell High

Chapter 4

Class has started so SHUT UP!

Sasuke opened his eyes to a sudden urge to have to go to the bathroom. Sasuke looked at his clock. It read six-o-one am. Two more hours until school started. They had two days to unpack and get used to the new rooms. Sasuke had spent his time in the room, while his roommate went out. Sasuke looked at his roommate. He was fast asleep, he had been out late last night since the curfew hadn't started yet. Sasuke smirked. Well, since he was such a great roommate, why wouldn't he help his roommate catch up on his sleep, by turning off his alarm clock so he could sleep in. Sasuke got the blonde's clock and turned the alarm off. Now he had to be very quiet so as not to wake him.

The raven haired boy went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put gel in his hair so it stuck up in the back. He quickly put on his new uniform, grabbed his key, his wallet, and he was out of there, but just before he closed the door he muttered a "have a good night dobe," with a smirk.

Sasuke walked down the quiet hallway. Then the door two doors down from his opened to reveal a red haired boy with dark eyes. He glared at Sasuke and Sasuke glared back. The boy smirked. "You're too weak."

Sasuke scowled at him. "You'd be surprised at how strong I can become."

"Strong enough to beat the Nine Tailed Kyuubi?" The red head glared at him with a smirk. "Or strong enough to _be_ the Nine Tailed Kyuubi?"

"So you're not him?" The red head nodded. "And I'm not him." There was another nod from the red head. "So that just leaves that bug freak, and I doubt he'd be him." There was another nodded.

"You're forgetting everyone else." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Who was he forgetting? The red head noticed that and answered. "The lazy kid, dog freak, the fat kid, and don't forget your roommate."

"You really believe one of them could be the Nine Tailed Kyuubi." The red head just shrugged. Sasuke looked to the ground. He didn't believe it at first, but now that he started thinking about it. It was possible. Those guys could be just putting up an act. Heck it could even be one of the girls. Sasuke looked up at the red head. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Gaara Sabaku. Want to get breakfast?" Gaara turned and walked down the hall, not bothering to see it Sasuke was follow him of not. Sasuke smirked to himself and followed the red head to the cafeteria on the first floor.

As the two sat and waited for the cafeteria to open Sasuke looked at him. "So why are you here anyway?"

Gaara looked at him and the wall to his left. Sasuke just shrugged it off and did the same. "I killed someone." Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at Gaara. He couldn't had actually killed someone. "It's true. I killed someone, and it wasn't an accident. I wanted them dead, and I'm glad they are." Sasuke gulped and looked at the table. "And you." It didn't sound like a question so Sasuke stayed quiet. "You're here because you're suicidal." Sasuke's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to ask how the hell he knew that, but before he could, Gaara talked once more. "I can see the scares on your wrists. You should really try and hide them."

"I would hide them, if one of my rules wasn't that I needed to keep my sleeves up to show my wrists." Sasuke looked away and Gaara got up. The raven followed the boy with his eyes, as he saw him going to the counter to order food. Sasuke sighed and got up to do the same.

* * *

"YO UZUMAKI!!" There was a loud THUD on the door. Naruto opened his eyes half way glaring at the door with hatred. "Hey! You up yet? We have half an hour till classes start so you wanna get breakfast with me, Shika, and Choji?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Half an hour until classes started. He looked at his clock, seven thirty. The bed next to him was made perfectly and empty. Naruto's eyes filled with rage. "DAMNIT!!! THAT TEME!!!!"

Naruto got out and ran to the bathroom. He would have to settle for a quick shower and no breakfast. He was tough, He could wait till lunch. He stripped of his cloths and jumped into the shower, forgetting about the boy at his door. Naruto's eyes widened as freezing cold water hit his skin. _That damn teme used up all the hot water!_ Naruto just dealt with the cold water, repeating in his head that he was tough and could take anything that guy threw at him. He got out of the shower to see there were no towels. This time it was his bad, he hadn't unpacked any of his bathroom supplies.

He rushed into the room and looked at the time. Ten minutes. Naruto quickly got a towel and just dabbed some of the water away. He got fresh boxers and his uniform, throwing everything on. He fumbled with the buttons of his white dress shirt for a moment before struggling with his tie. Once all that was finished, he got some notebooks and a bunch of pens and pencils and stuffed them in his backpack. His hair still soaking wet, he threw his backpack over his shoulder and ran out the door. It was no surprise that Kiba wasn't out waiting for him, or that the cafeteria was empty. He bought a bagel and ran out to the school building.

Once inside, he stuffed his bagel in his mouth and ran to find his first period, English I. Finding the room, he ran inside to see the teacher wasn't even there yet. The kids looked at him and some of the girls gasped. Naruto raised an eyebrow to them and just walked to the back where there was Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru waiting for him. Kiba and Choji were staring at him while Shikamaru just slept. Naruto sat down next to Kiba and looked at him. Some of the girls turned around and whispered to each other. "Okay, I give, what is it?"

"Dude," Kiba looked at him. Naruto brushed his wet hair back and heard a gasp. His eyes widened, could it be that they know he was the Nine Tailed Kyuubi. "Dude, you," Naruto looked at Kiba hoping that the sentence didn't end with 'you're the Nine Tailed Kyuubi.' Luckily, his wish came true. "You look much hotter with your hair wet."

Naruto sighed in relief, and then looked up at Kiba with a confused face. "How would you know? You're a guy."

"Kiba's bi." Choji told him through a mouth full of food. Kiba hit him upside the head.

Naruto looked at him. "Yeah, I am sort of bi. And yeah, you're hot. But much hotter when you have your hair wet." Kiba smiled at him, not caring that Naruto now knew he was bi.

"Okay, just don't hit on me." Naruto yawned, not caring much for the confession as he lay down on his desk to sleep. He was out late last night and because of the rush in the morning he was really tired.

* * *

Sasuke stared wide eyed at his roommate. He looked super hot with wet hair. He shook his head. No, he was not going to hit on his roommate. They were enemies. Sasuke nodded to himself. He looked at all the girls in the class whispering and taking side glances at the blonde boy. He had to admit, he did a good job a getting all the girls away from him.

Sasuke looked out of the window to his left. "Oh. My. God. Sakura, do you see that cute blonde." The girl sitting behind Sasuke whispered to the girl sitting next to Sasuke.

Sakura, only now realizing that everyone had their attention on some blonde boy, turned to look at him. Her eyes widened and a grin made its way on her face. "Yeah, you're right Ino, he looks hot with wet hair, but he looks like a child while he's sleeping. Look." Sakura whispered back.

Ino looked back at him and gave a whispered "Eeeeeep!" Sasuke just moved his eyes to see what the girl was "eeeeping" about, to see the blonde was fast asleep, just like on the bus, but cuter. His face looked like the face of a child, blonde hair draped over his closed eyes, puffed out cheeks, and slight drool on his lower lip. Sasuke chuckled. _What a baby._

At that moment the teacher, a silver haired man with a mask, came through the door reading a book. "Hello class. I am Kakashi Hatake. You will call me Kakashi, nothing else. I am your English I teacher. Now, you might be asking yourself why I'm so late. The truth is, I'm lazy. I sleep in. So I will probably be coming in late for class throughout the year." Kakashi took his eyes off the book to look at the class. Kakashi walked up one of the aisles and stood right in front of the sleeping blonde. The brunet that had also been sleeping, now fully awake. Sasuke smirked, knowing what would happen next. Kakashi hit the blonde over the head with his book. Said blonde rose his head to the teacher, looking at him through have lidded, sleep filled, blue eyes. "While I can understand why someone would like to sleep in class, I prefer you wait until I at least introduce myself to doze off. And I also encourage you don't sleep in any of your classes because you will end up with a detention." The blonde just stared at him with a confused looked. "What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki, I am Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi walked back to the front of the class. "Now, if you really don't care about your education, continue sleeping." And with that said, Naruto laid his head on the desk once more. Kakashi sighed. "Being your homeroom teacher, I am obliged to tell you how this will go. When you enter high school, it is like you're starting all over. A clean slate. Everything that happens beyond this point will account for your future. So, I advise you get serious, and start behaving. As for the rules to my class, I will give you a book to read every two weeks. In class you may read the book, or do whatever, as long as you don't-"

"-disturb your reading. You will give us a test each two weeks for the book you give us. It is up to us if we read the book or not." Sasuke sighed after finishing Kakashi's speech. "Okay Kakashi, we get it, now can you just gives us the book for these two weeks so we can do whatever, and you can read." Everyone stared at Sasuke then to Kakashi. Sasuke stared out of the window, while Kakashi just smirked under his mask.

"Yes, we are related." Kakashi told the class as he took out a stack of book. "I don't know how that is related with English, but if it will keep you from talking, then there you go. Now, Sasuke, since you are so keen on me giving out the books, why don't you do it. And while you're at it, have them tell you their names."

Sasuke got up and walked to the front of the room. "You're just too lazy to take attendance, so you're having me do it for you, aren't you?" Kakashi once again smirked as Sasuke got the stake of books and went to the freaky girls near him, first. "Here are you're books. Names please."

"Sakura Haruno." The pink haired girl smiled.

"Ino Yamanaka." The blonde giggled.

Sasuke had to work hard to keep from making a disgusted face. He just shook his head and went to another girl. A dark haired one. He held out the book and she accepted it. "H…Hinata Hyuuga. I…It's nice to m…meet you U…Uchiha-san." Sasuke nodded. That girl seemed okay. He went thought the rest of the class until he reached his blonde roommate. He hit him over the head and his head rose slowly. Once more with half lidded eyes.

Sasuke sighed. "Here's your book, dobe. Now tell me your name."

"Why would you want to know my name?" The blonde looked at him confused.

"Because that's what I'm supposed to ask, dobe. So if you don't want me to keep calling you dobe, tell me your name."

"You know my name already." Naruto smirked noticing the obvious rage in the boy.

"Tell. Me. Your. Name. Or. Else." Sasuke gave him the famous Uchiha death glare.

Naruto didn't even flinch. He had a much worse glare than that. He could so take this kid on. Then Naruto remembered his promise to the old hag. It he broke that promise, he would be in hell on earth. The blonde sighed. "Naruto Uzumaki." He grumbled under his breath hoping the boy wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately, the boy did. He threw the book at the blonde and walked back to his seat as everyone stared between the two. Even Kakashi found it amusing enough to look up from his novel. Just then the bell rang and everyone rushed to the door.

"Sasuke." Kakashi's voice called to the boy, telling him he had to stay behind.

The young raven haired boy sighed. "What?"

"I would ask how you're holding up, but then you would get mad at me. So, just tell me who that blonde boy is?"

"My roommate." Sasuke looked at Kakashi straight in the eye, daring him to say what he was thinking.

Kakashi, loving to bug Sasuke, spoke his mind. "He's cute. You going to go for him?" Sasuke's eyes filled with rage and before he could get another word in, Kakashi spoke once more. "You had better get to your next class. We wouldn't want you missing it. Especially since that principal likes to put roommates together in all the main classes." Kakashi gave a wicked chuckle as Sasuke contemplated whether to hit his uncle, or to get to class. Of course, he chose the latter and walked out of the room.

* * *

Naruto headed to his next class. Gym, with some teacher called Gai. Naruto walked onto the large field, and spotted Lee. Naruto smiled and walked over to him. "Naruto!" Naruto looked behind him to see Choji and Shikamaru walking onto the field as well. Naruto smile grew into a grin.

"Naruto! Choji! Oh and Kankuro is over there. Three of my four pupils are here!" Lee jumped up with joy.

Naruto chuckled, "Since when are we your pupils. You're just here to help us get used to the school and stuff like that."

"Anyway," Naruto looked at Choji, who shrugged, as their 'helper' continued, "you are all very lucky. You will be working under the best teacher here!"

"Okay. So what's he like?" Choji questioned Lee, and got him into a long, nonstop, speech, about their "beloved and honored, Gai-sensei." Naruto looked around the class. There weren't many girls. Actually there weren't many girls in the school to begin with. Naruto saw the red head from before, with the blonde girl, and the brunette. Then a guy with raven colored hair walked toward them. Naruto glared, but the raven haired boy didn't see.

"GAI-SENEI!!!!" Lee ran and jumped on a larger image of him, hugging him tight. Apparently, that was Gai.

"Yes, yes. Lee, I'm so happy to see you again. Now, let us get class started." Gai stood in front of the class and looked them over. His eyes scanned the semi-circle that had formed around him. As he reached the spot where Naruto was with his friends, Lee jumped up and down waving like crazy, as Gai grinned. Then his eyes were upon Sasuke and his grin widened. "SASUKE!!" He ran up to Sasuke and hugged him tight. Lee's jaw dropped and his eyes filled with sadness.

"Lee!" Gai called to him. "Come here to meet Sasuke!"

Lee walked over to the glaring raven. "Who is he Gai-sensei?"

"This, Lee, is Sasuke Uchiha. You remember my enemy, Kakashi Hatake, right?" Lee nodded. "Well, this is his nephew. He will be your enemy."

Lee's eyes lit up. "Yes Gai-sensei. I will never allow him to defeat me!"

"HaHaHa! That's the spirit. Now, let's get class started." Gai stood in front of everyone once more, as he left Sasuke to glare at Lee, and Lee to grin at Sasuke. "Now, I am Gai Maito! You will refer to me as Gai-sensei! Now, in this class, we will be studying many forms of fighting, and exercise. But we will mostly focus on martial arts. Now give me five laps around the track before you go back inside." Everyone either stared at him wide eyed, or glared.

Lee, however, raised his hand and spoke. "Gai-sensei, may I do fifteen laps?" Ha asked in the most excited voice.

"Why of course Lee! In fact allow me to join you!" And with that, Lee and Gai ran off to the track as the students followed lazily, knowing that this was going to be a LONG year.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he saw he had no one he knew in the class he had now, except for the two girls, the pink haired one, and a blonde haired one. They told him their names first period, but he didn't bother trying to remember them. The teacher walked in and everyone had to choose a table. Each table seated two people, and was perfect for doing experiments on. Sasuke picked the one closest to the window and sat down. The girls rushed over, fighting over who would sit next to him. "Excuse me, but the way the seats will work, is that you will sit next to your partner, for the rest of the year. That partner will be your partner no matter what." The brown haired teacher smirked as everyone went to their friends. The girls were practically starting a cat fight at this point. Then, with a giggle, she added the part that made Sasuke's heart sing. "Oh, did I mention that your partner has to be your roommate." Everyone groaned and sat next to their roommates.

Sasuke didn't see the blonde haired boy in the class, so that made three possibilities. Either he was late, lost, or, Sasuke hope, he didn't have the class. The teacher walked up to Sasuke. "I don't know where my roommate is." He told her to save her the trouble of asking. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw a flash of blond near the door. "I'm guessing that he will be here momentarily."

The teacher arched an eyebrow, and then turned to the door as it was burst open, by a panting blonde. The teacher's eyes widened and Sasuke swore he heard a low squeal. The blonde's blue eyes went up and to look at the teacher, apology ready, and then his eyes widened. Fear was obviously present, and Sasuke thought his eyes were going to pop out. Just then the teacher squealed and ran to the blonde, suffocating him in a tight hug. "NARU-CHAN!!!" She screamed with another squeal following. Sasuke almost felt sorry for the poor boy as the class erupted with laughter. That was when the teacher got pissed. "If you don't shut up right now, you will all have detention with Zabuza!"

"Can you let me go so I can take my seat?" The teacher looked at the blonde boy still in her arms, gasping for air. As the teacher let him go, the blonde nearly ran to the only empty seat, which was next to Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled and the blonde glared at him. "What's so funny? Please share, I always do enjoy a good laugh."

Sasuke smirked. "You were nearly suffocated by the teacher and then you practically ran to your correct seat. Dobe."

The blonde opened his mouth to talk back at the self absorbed teme, when the teacher interrupted with her own words to say. "Okay class! I am Anko Mitarashi. I will be your Chemistry teacher. If you have loved Chemistry in your past years, then prepare to unleash your hate. I don't really have any rules that you don't already know, except one. This," Anko ran up to Naruto and hugged him, "is my Naru-chan. If any, ANY, of you do anything wrong or bad to him, you will have to answer to me. And I will make your life HELL!! You hear me. So leave him alone, no matter what." Sasuke looked at him. It was obvious that he was having a horrible time. He had to laugh, everyone else was already starting to brake of keeping a straight face. Anko noticing this and that Naruto was embarrassed and she smirked. "And if any of you laugh at him, you will have detention with Zabuza, and I will convince him to go extra hard on you." Everyone quieted down.

As Anko let go of Naruto and went to the front of the class to explain what they were going to be doing in the class, Naruto put his face on his desk and wrapped his arms around his head so no one could see him. Sasuke looked at the boy and chuckled, turning back to the window. He then turned back around to look at the blonde. Was he…crying? Sasuke could hear muffled sobs coming from him. Guilt hit Sasuke dead on. Sasuke reached out to tap the blonde's shoulder. The blondes head rose up a little, low chuckles making their way out of the blonde smiling mouth. "What?" Naruto didn't even try to make his voice sound mean or angry.

"You're laughing. You were laughing the whole time. I thought you were crying." Sasuke glared at him, feeling pissed for being so concerned about the blonde boy.

"Look teme, you will probably never see me cry, but if you do, then you better feel lucky, cause I haven't cried since I was seven." Blonde chuckled under his breath.

"You know her." Sasuke told him.

"No teme, she just attacked me because she hates me." The laughter left the blonde.

"Whatever, you know her, so do you also know this Zabuza guy?" Naruto looked at him. His face asking why. "What kind of person is he? Tell me what kind of people can survive detention with him."

Naruto chuckled once more. "Stupid teme, Zabuza is huge and strong and can kick your, my, anyone's butt any day. No one can survive detention with him. It's complete torture." Naruto laughed in a low voice as Sasuke stared at him.

Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto. "You sure know a lot about him. What, are you in love with him or something?"

Naruto's fists clenched and he glared at the raven. The blonde knew he would be getting into a fight. He didn't want to, but he was. He didn't care about that damn promise. "Naru-chan!" Anko hugged him from behind. "Are you angry? Did anybody do anything to you?"

"No, now get off." Naruto calmed down and look up at Anko smiling down on him. He looked around to see to class full of muffled giggles. They probably thought there was something between the two of them. Naruto blushed and look at his desk. Sasuke noticed to blush and found that it just made him looked even more like a child.

Anko, also noticing the blush, hugged Naruto tighter. "Oh! You're so cute, I can't stand it." The bell rang and everyone started to head out. Sasuke walked out, taking a quick glance back to see his roommate still in the woman's hold. He chuckled and walked to his next class.

* * *

Anko released Naruto, but he didn't get out of the class room. "Naru-chan, are you mad at me?"

"Listen up. NEVER do that in class again. STOP calling my 'Naru-chan.' And the next time you talk about me being the Nine Tailed Kyuubi, make sure no one can overhear!" Naruto gave her the Kyuubi death glare, and Anko only winced at the word he had said.

"Does that mean someone knows you're the Nine Tails?"

"No, luckily, they only heard that the Nin Tails will be going to this school. So obviously, they are going to want to find him. And I can't afford that."

"Why not, you're rich aren't you?"

"Anko!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I was only kidding. Now, get to class. You wouldn't want detention. Would you?" Naruto smirked and Anko pointed to the door. Naruto sighed and walked out the door. "Bye Naru-chan! I hope you can find a way to solve your problem!" Naruto smacked his forehead. Had that accomplished nothing.

Naruto shrugged it off, and headed to his next class. Luckily, he had Ibiki, so he would have some peace. Naruto walked into the class and saw Kiba and Choji in the back. Naruto looked at the man at the desk in the front, to see him glaring at all the students. Naruto walked over to Kiba and Choji and sat next to Kiba. "Dude, can you believe the teacher for this class. I swear, he's looks like he's ready to snap us in two." Naruto smirked. If Kiba thought Ibiki was scary, then he would wet his pants when he met Zabuza. Naruto got out of his seat and walked towards the front. Kiba's eyes widened as he headed for the teacher. Kiba gulped as everyone's eyes were on Naruto.

Naruto stood in front of Ibiki, and smiled warmly. "Hello Ibiki." Naruto lowered his head and started whispering. "How could you allow Anko to talk about the Nine Tailed Kyuubi, when someone could overhear." Ibiki stared at him. "Actually, someone did overhear." Ibiki's eyes widened and he stood up with an angry glare. Kiba flinched and looked at Naruto with worry. Ibiki grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him, by force, outside the door and in the hallway. Naruto was glad that raven haired teme wasn't there, because he would have loved that.

"Okay Blondie, who heard?!" Ibiki nearly slammed him in the wall.

"My upperclassman. Rock Lee. He heard you talking to Anko about it and nearly announced it to the whole freshman class! And don't call me Blondie!"

"Damn. Now they're going to be trying to find you." Naruto nodded. "Okay, well, with that gin on you face and your friendly attitude, I'm sure no one will suspect you." Naruto glared at him. "But listen, if the students start a group to try and find the Nine Tails, make sure you join it so you can keep some control over what they do." Naruto nodded once more. "Me and the other teacher will try to help you as much as we can. Now, get back in the classroom class has started!" Naruto rolled his eyes and walked back in taking his seat next to Kiba. He ignored the stares and questioning looks he received, and just look at Ibiki the whole time.

"Okay, now that that's over with, let's get start. Welcome to Geography. I am Ibiki Morino. I would prefer if you didn't talk to me," he shot Naruto a glance, "but if you must, address me as Ibiki. In this class we will learn about different kinds of maps, all of the countries around the world, and a bunch more stuff that I don't feel like explaining right now. So, let's get started shall me. I will give you a test for this period so I can see how much you now about geography. And yes, it will be your first grade in this class." Everyone groaned and Ibiki started to pass out the test.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the room and started coughing almost immediately. He looked at his teacher, smoking, and then at the students in the class, half of which were covering their noses and mouths. He spotted Gaara and walked over to him. "Smoke doesn't bother you?" Gaara shook his head. Sasuke sighed, putting his things in his seat and walked up to the teacher. "Asuma," he spoke in a low voice, "why are you smoking in class?"

"No, I can't smoke in class." He smirked.

"Then why are you?" Sasuke was getting pissed. This day wasn't going the way he wanted.

"Class hasn't started yet, has it?" The bell rang and Asuma put out his cigarette. "Now, class has started, so take your seat." Sasuke went back to his seat and Asuma stood up. "Hola. Welcome to Spanish I. I am Asuma Sarutobi. Now, as you all have seen, I'm a smoker. So, I will be smoking until the bell rings for class to begin. Then when the bell rings for class to end, I will start smoking once more. Any questions, no, good. Let's get started." He didn't even give the kids time to complain as he turned to the board and started writing. At that moment Sasuke zoned out and started thinking of ways to end all of this. The easiest way, was unfortunately, going to be put-off for a few weeks, but he would get back to it, and leave this god forsaken world.

**

* * *

**

WOW! That was MUCH longer than I had wanted. So, sorry. There is still more to this chapter, but it will be in the next chapter. So, the next chapter, and chapter's after that will most likely be long as well. If you don't like long chapters all you have to do is tell me, and I will shorten them. And please REVIEW! Okays. Dialog time.

**Me: Wow, look at how long I made it. And I still need to continue it in the next chapter.**

**Crystle: You're just repeating what you wrote above.**

**Me: *scoff* So where's Amber, she still need to proof read it.**

**Crystle: She's grounded, remember, the protest. I have to go home to.**

**Me: Awwww, but who's going to proof read my story.**

**Crystle: Do it yourself. Bye. *Kat grabs Crystle's arm and gives her puppy dog eyes.* I'm already grounded for three weeks, I don't need more weeks added on for disobeying. *pulls free from Kat and stomps out***

**Me: I'm all alone. *tear***


	5. Old Friends and New Teachers?

**Good day or Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. It is very kind of you to continue reading my story. It is very much appreciated. I thank you all and hope you continue reading. Here is the next chapter. There will not be any dialog today because it is just me. No one else. If you read the dialog from the last chapter, you know, if not, it's because we are all grounded for protesting the school. If you could really call it a protest that is. So there is no one to help me with fight scenes, lemons, to proof read, and no one to stand there and look hot. T.T So sad, I know. But anyway, let us forget about the sadness and quickly write this chapter since I'm grounded and am not allowed on the comp, I got to finish this before my mum comes home. So enjoy! **

**WARNING: Oh, don't make me repeat myself, you already know. I know you do. And there might me some smut or nudity in this chapter. But since Leo isn't here, yell at him if it turns out bad. Also please forgive any errors. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I do not own him in any way in this world. (which is why I am trying to find a world where I do.) **

* * *

Hell High

Chapter 5

Old Friends and New Teacher?

Sasuke sat in the cafeteria with Gaara sitting across from him. Both were quiet as the blonde haired girl with four ponytails walked over to Gaara. "Hey Gaara." She gave a soft smile. "How're all you classes? And who's your new friend." The girl looked at Sasuke with a slight glare.

Gaara sighed, knowing she wouldn't leave the subject alone. "Temari, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, my sister Temari."

"Hi," she gives him a fake smile, "so what's your problem?"

"Suicidal." Sasuke didn't find the need to hide it anymore, with his wrist exposed to the world. "You?"

"They think I'm homicidal, because someone got me and a cretin brother involved with hiding the body." She glared at Gaara who didn't even flinch.

"It's not my fault you did a horrible job about that. If you had done everything I had told you to do, we wouldn't have been caught." Gaara looked at Sasuke. "Right in the middle of it, my brother messed it up by screaming when he got covered with blood."

Sasuke smirked and sarcastically said, "What a silly mistake."

Gaara nodded, and then received a smack upside the head. "Don't you DARE think I'm done with you!" A brunette screamed at the redhead. "You caused all this! It's all your fault! How could you KI-" The brunette's mouth was covered by Temari's hand.

"Shut up, do you want the whole school to know what he did?" Temari took her hand off his mouth when he quieted down. "And besides, Kankurou, you would have ended up here for being a drunk anyway."

"Yeah, just like you would have been put here for having an out of control temper." Kankurou smirked at his sister. She balled a fist and was about to punch him, when she was interrupted.

"Sasuke? Well, I didn't expect to find you here." There was a low chuckle. Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou all looked at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened hoping the owner of the voice wasn't who he thought it was. Sasuke turned slowly to see a black haired boy, smiling and waving at him. Sasuke's eyes filled with horror as he struggled to maintain his impassive look.

"Hey Sai." Sasuke swallowed as he started to glare.

"It's nice to see you again." Sai smiled and looked at the three Sabaku siblings. "My I speak with you in private?"

He nodded and got up. Sai lead him to one of the corners of the cafeteria and looked at his wrists. He smirked and Sasuke looked away. "What do you want?"

"Such a harsh tone Sasuke. After I helped you find out that you are gay." Sai smiled and Sasuke glared. "Do you remember what happened when you were eleven?"

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

Sasuke lay on top of Sai, both panting, out of breath. Sai kissed his lips as Sasuke pulled out of him. Sasuke rolled off of Sai's naked body and stared at the ceiling. Sai turned his head to face Sasuke. "So, you find out if you're gay or not?"Sasuke nodded. Sai smiled. "Well, I hope you didn't get attached to me. No offence, but you're not my type. I just needed a good fuck."

"We're too young." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that? Besides, you're eleven, I'm twelve. Kids get raped at eight. These are our puberty years." He stroked the other raven's hair and smiled.

Sasuke turned to his side. "You said I wasn't your type." Sai nodded and even though Sasuke couldn't see him, he knew he did. "Then get out of my bed, and NEVER come near me again." Tears came to the younger raven's eyes as Sai got up and put on his clothes.

He looked back at Sasuke. "If you keep expecting your brother to come and save you when you're in these kinds of situations, you're going to be weak forever." And with that he walked down the empty orphanage room, beds lined on each side, as he went outside to join all of the other kids for dinner.

****End of Flashback****

* * *

"What do you want?" Sasuke glared at him, anger rising from remembering that memory. "I thought I told you to never come near me!"

"I just came to say hi." He smiled. Sasuke glared and Sai sighed. "Okay, do you know that blonde boy? The one with blue eyes." Sai pointed to the table with Sasuke's roommate on it.

"Yeah, he's my roommate. Why?" Sasuke looked at him, and then something clicked. "He's your type isn't he?"

"Oh, isn't he just so cute and innocent. He's probably still a virgin. I love those types. Plus he has a hot body." Sai smiled at Sasuke. "Will you PLEASE switch roommates with me?"

Sasuke had to contain himself from jumping up and down with joy. He would get a rid of his roommate and make him suffer at the same time. "That depends. Who's your roommate?"

"A cross-dresser name Hakudoshi." Sai folded his arms. "He's cute, but so not my type. Not like that cutie." Sai looked once more to Naruto as the people he had been sitting with walked off as he finished his meal and went to throw it away. "Oh, there's Haku now."

Sasuke looked to where Sai was pointing to see the student secretary. "That's the secretary. She's the one that gave me my- Wait! Did you say he was a cross-dresser?"

"Yup, looks just like a girl doesn't he. So will you take him?"

As much as Sasuke would have loved to, he wouldn't give Sai the pleasure. As much as he hated the blonde, he hated Sai more. "No, I don't think I will."

"What! Why not?! Is this to get back at me for all those years ago?!" Sai took his eyes off the blonde and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke kept his eyes on the secretary.

"Hey," Sasuke looked at Sai, "why's that Haku guy looking at the Uzumaki kid?"

"Is that his name? Uzumaki? What's his first?" Sai pushed on to get information ignoring what Sasuke just asked.

Sasuke sighed. He opened his mouth to tell him once more when they heard a loud and girlish, "NARU-CHAN!!!" which was followed by a pissed off "STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" Both of their eyes went to the blonde which was now being strangled to death by the cross-dressing secretary. Sai's eyes widened and then turned in to glares. He walked over to the two boys pulling Sasuke with him, who was trying, but failing, to get away.

Haku looked at Sai and Sasuke, seemingly lost in thought. Then his face brightened up. "Sai! Did you finally find yourself a boyfriend?!" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked to Sasuke.

"NO!!" Sasuke screamed. "We…I…I would NEVER!!" Sasuke was trying to think of something anything to say.

Haku giggled. "I knew it. You don't seem like his type." The blonde tugged on Haku's arm, begging for freedom. "You want out?" The blonde nodded. Sai's eyes filled with rage, but he still smiled. Haku released the blonde and he made a run for it. "BYE NARU-CHAN!!!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!" Haku giggled at his response. He turned back to Sai and Sasuke with a menacing look in his eye.

"What?" Sai looked at him.

"Don't think I don't know what kind of type you really have." Sasuke looked between the two to see each one was ready to pounce on the other at any moment. Sasuke thought about him and Naruto's relationship. They weren't nearly as bad as them. "Listen here Sai. I know Naru-chan. And I know you are after him. So get this straight Sai. You lay one finger on my Naru-chan, I will murder you in your sleep. I will not allow you to turn Naruto into…that." Haku pointed to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew.

"How do you know?!" Sasuke looked to Sai. "You told him didn't you?!"

"No, he didn't. It's written all over you. The way you glare at him, yet still fear him. It's simple to see." Haku turned around and walked off. But before he left the turned around and gave Sai another warning glare before smirking and saying, "Also Sai, if I can't get away with killing you, I'll just tell Anko who in turn will tell Zabuza, who in turn will kill you. Or maybe I'll tell the principal. She's much worse than Zabuza when she's angry." Haku gave a low chuckle and walked off.

Sasuke turned to Sai. "Get to class," was all he said as he walked away. Sasuke sighed and walked to his next class, not liking how this turned out.

* * *

Naruto rushed into his biology class to get away from the death grip Haku had on him. He looked around the room and saw no one he was friends with. Not even the teacher was his friend. Naruto picked a seat and looked to the door to see if anyone he knew would hopefully come in. Just before the bell rang His raven haired roommate walked in with the redhead and a brunette.

"Well, it's good to see you've come to join us." The teacher pointed to them to take a seat. "Now, I am Raidou Namiashi. I will be your biology teacher. It this class we will mostly study about animals. We will also have dissection which will be done by groups. Each group will have four students. I will give you your groups now so you may meet with your partners and get to know each other." Raidou out the groups and told them to meet up. Raidou gave Sasuke a smile and a glare as a warning for him to behave himself.

Naruto sat in his group. His partners were his roommate, and the two guys he had come in with. Naruto sighed as the three talked. Apparently getting along quite well. Naruto put his head on the table and thought he would catch up on his sleep. "Ahm." The teacher walked to the group. "I believe the assignment was for ALL students to converse."

All sighed and Naruto put his head up lazily. "Hi." He said and put his head back down. Kankurou laughed as the teacher glared.

"Talk." With that Raidou walked off leaving the four boys to talk.

When Kankurou stopped laughing a silence rang through the group. He looked to Sasuke and Gaara and saw neither made an attempt to speak. He looked to Naruto and knew he wasn't going to say anything. He sighed and head out his hand to the blonde. "Kankurou Sabaku. And you are?"

Naruto sighed and took his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki." When he released his hand Kankurou looked between Gaara and Naruto. Naruto looked at him with confusion. After a few minutes for him still looking between the two, he decided he had enough. "WHAT?!"

Kankurou chuckled, now Gaara was even interested in what he had to say. "You're really short, just like Gaara." Gaara glared at him and Kankurou corrected himself. "But of course Gaara is short but deadly." He scratched the bad of his head. Sasuke chuckled and Naruto seethed with anger. They thought he was short. Sure he was short for his age and many people did point it out, but each time someone did, they got hurt. Naruto bawled his fists. Readying himself to jump, the bell rang. Everyone got up to leave. Naruto packed his things slowly, taking time to calm himself down.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his Geometry class looking to see if he knew anyone in the class. Unfortunately, there was no one. Just his blonde roommate. Not one, not even the girls that he had in Chemistry class. Sasuke sighed. Maybe he could get some peace and quiet in this class.

As the bell rang the teacher stood up, he walked over to the door, closing and locking it. _Note to self: Don't come late for this class._ "Okay, I am Pein. You will address me as Pein. Not Mr., not Sir, not Teacher. Just Pein." Pein got to his desk and looked out at the students. "Every day, when the bell rings, I will lock the door. If you are late, you will not be going to class that day, instead you will report straight to detention. I believe that is all. Now, allow me to begin with giving each of you a different Geometry problem. You will answer this problem, or at least attempt to solve it. In the end, those who got the problem correct will get a hundred. Those you answered it wrong, get a zero. This will be your first grade, so try not to screw it up." And with that said, Pein grabbed a stack of papers on his desk and started to hand them out.

Sasuke's eyes were glued on Pein. He couldn't believe how many piercings the guy had. Not just on his ears, but three on either side of his nose, and snake bites that looked like fangs. He also wore an odd black cloak with red clouds on it. And his hair reminded him of his roommate's, only his was orange, and his roommate's was blonde. Sasuke turned to look at something else, realizing that he had been staring. He spotted his roommate, who had his head down, and was probably sleeping.

As Pein handed Sasuke his paper, he moved on to Naruto. He stood in front of him and stared down at him. After looking through the papers and choosing which one to give the blonde, he slammed the paper he chose on the blonde's desk, waking him up. Naruto's head shot up to look at who had woke him up and his eyes widened with fear. "My class is no time to sleep in. Got that Mr. Uzumaki?" Pein gave an evil smirk at the blonde, who looked too scared to even nod. Pein walked over to his desk and sat down. "You may begin."

* * *

When the bell rang and Pein unlocked the door, Naruto was the first one out. He ran down the hall not caring that he handed in a blank test, not caring if everyone stared, and most definitely not turning back to see what happened in the classroom. The blonde ran to the nearest boys bathroom and ran into one of the stalls. He got down on his knees and puked into the bowl. When he thought he got it all out of his system, he whipped his mouth and leaned against the stall door. Pein. Why in all of hell did it have to be Pein? The way he looked at him. The way he smirked. Naruto was sure he knew. And if he knew, that meant Naruto was dead. How could Tsunade let him teach here? He was even wearing his freakin' gang's cloak for Pete's sake. Suddenly a bell rang and Naruto almost jumped to the ceiling.

He took a few breaths. He had to calm down. He could deal with Pein latter. He had a class to get to now. After getting out of the stall he splashed some water on his face to cool himself down. After he got his breathing under control and stopped shaking, he hurried to his class.

As he opened the door, he peeked inside to see the teacher busy speaking with his roommate. Naruto quickly yet quietly, snuck inside and sat in the first empty seat he saw. Just then there was a pat on his back followed by a, what seemed to the blonde as a too loud, "NARUTO!!" Naruto jumped and turned to see Kiba looking at him with a confused expression. Naruto sighed and tried to catch his breath once more. "Dude, you okay?" Naruto swallowed, and then nodded. "Anyway, dude, you're savin' my life. There is no one in this class that I am friends with. I thought I was gonna have to be alone in this one." Kiba made a hurt expression, and then looked to see Naruto hadn't calmed down. "Dude are SURE you're okay. You're shackin' like crazy, man."

Naruto shook his head. "I…I don't know."

"I GOT IT!!" Kiba slammed his fist on the desk, making Naruto jump once more, and gaining some looks from the other students. Kiba lower his voice and looked away from them. "You're suffering from alcohol withdrawal aren't you? Dude, what did I tell you?! You can't let these people break you."

Naruto looked at Kiba and managed a nod. Even though what he was saying wasn't true, Naruto was strong enough to take on withdrawal, alcohol did sound pretty good right about now. Naruto looked at the front desk as the raven haired boy. The teacher had brown hair, a blue bandana, and a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. "Do you have a late pass Blondie?"

Naruto bawled his fists, forgetting about Pein, and all of that fear within him. He hated the name 'Blondie.' He hated it more than 'Naru-chan.' Yet he couldn't hit a teacher. He wouldn't hear the end of it. Naruto swallowed hard as he began to control his anger. "My name if Naruto Uzumaki, and no, I do not have a late pass. I got lost." He lied.

"Okay, I guess since it's the first day of school. Just don't let it happen again, because if you're late to class you will be suspected of doing that 'habit' or whatever we're supposed to call it." Naruto seethed with anger. He didn't mean to get so angry. He just needed something to get his mind off of Pein. He took a few deep breathes and once again gained his composure. "Now, let's begin with class. I am Genma Shiranui. I am your History teacher. Obviously. So just talk amongst yourselves to get to know each other for now, and we shall start classes tomorrow."

As everyone turned to talk with their newly made friends, Naruto simply put his head on the desk. "Dude, what is up with you?" Kiba looked at him worried. Naruto just shook his head and closed his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

A five year old Naruto hid in one of the small cabinets in the kitchen. Clutching his father's cell to his chest he remembered that his father told him if there was ever a big emergency, to call 911. He punched in the numbers and held the phone up to his ear. After a few rings a woman's voice picked up. "_Hello, 911 emergencies, Straight your emergency._"

"Hi, umm…There's a man in my home. I'm really scared, I don't know where mommy and daddy are so could you help me?" Tears streamed down Naruto's cheeks.

"_Yes, we can. Could you please tell me your address, name, and age?_"

"Yes. I am Naruto Uzumaki. I just turned 5 a couple of weeks ago. And I'm not sure about the address. We just moved to my uncle's house. My daddy said it is the Sannin Mansion.

"_I see. And where is your uncle now._"

"Daddy said he was off on business."

"_Alright, we'll send a car over there immediately._"

"Thank-you." Naruto hung-up the phone and sighed with relief. He was safe. Everything was going to be alright.

"Helloooooo." A voice called from the outside. Naruto stopped breathing. "You here kid? You must be scared. Why don't you let uncle Pein take care of that. I'll make sure you never feel scared again." He chuckled and Naruto stayed quiet.

Footsteps walked around in the kitchen and Naruto shut his eyes. Suddenly, the cabinet door swung open to reveal a pierced redhead. Naruto's eye's nearly shot out of his head. "Found you." He ginned evilly as Naruto screamed.

****End of Flashback****

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened and he lifted his head. He could feel his lunch crawling up his stomach once more. "Excuse me!" The teacher and students looked at him. "I'm not feeling well, would you mind if I went to the nurse?"

"Sure, but you'll need someone to take you there." Genma looked around the room for volunteers. Kiba raised his hand. "You're and alcoholic, just like him so you won't do. Sasuke, you're his roommate. You go."

Sasuke and Kiba both cursed under their breath. Sasuke gave Genma a glare and walked over to Naruto, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him outside. Genma smirked at Sasuke's misery.

When they were walking down the hall Sasuke let go of Naruto's arm and glared at him. "You just love making miserable don't you?!"

Naruto was about to answer him with a smug 'yes,' when he felt his lunch once more. He looked around for the nearest boy's bathroom. He dashed in, not bothering to see if Sasuke was following. He ran into a stall, not locking it, and let out all his trouble. Just thinking about Pein did all this, so how was he supposed to take his class.

Sasuke stood behind Naruto as he threw-up in the toilet. Sasuke shook his head as the blonde whipped his mouth. "Had too much to drink last night?" Naruto glared at the raven, but let it pass. He was to nervous. He was shaking once more and he took deep breaths to calm himself down. Sasuke felt sorry for him and debated whether to help the poor blonde. In the end he decided against it for he is and Uchiha.

Naruto got up and made his way to the door, followed by Sasuke. As they made their way to the nurse's office, Naruto wouldn't stop shaking. When they finally made it there, Sasuke called inside. "Excuse me! There is a student here which needs some help."

"Oh, sorry, the nurse isn't here right now. If it's nothing that serious I could help." The second Haku opened the door. Naruto pushed Sasuke aside and hugged the long haired brunette. "Naru-chan! What happened?!" He glared at Sasuke. "What did you do?!"

"I did nothing." Sasuke glared back. "All I know it that he was feeling sick, he threw-up on the way here, and he won't stop shacking." Sasuke folded his arm and then herd sobbing coming from the brunette.

Haku patted the blonde on the head, trying to calm him down. "He's back." Naruto tightened his grip on Haku.

"How's back?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

The bell rang and Hauk looked at Sasuke. "It's best you get to class." Sasuke scoffed as he walked off. Haku brought Naruto inside the office and laid him down on one of the beds that it contained. "Now Naruto, tell me who's back?"

"Pein." Naruto chocked out.

"Naruto, he is a teacher here." Haku tried to comfort him.

"That's exactly my point. How could the old hag let him teach here!"

"Naruto, Tsunade knows what he's done. He's done his time. He knows what he's done is wrong. I'm not saying to trust him, but Tsunade thought if put him here, we could keep a close eye on him. He's been working here for a year and still nothing." Haku stroked Naruto's hair. "And besides, you have Ibiki, Anko, Zabuza, and a bunch of other tough people looking out for you. For God's sake you have Tsunade looking after you. You know if he lays a hand on you, she'll rip him limb from limb."

"I guess you're right."

"Tell you what. Skip your next class. It's Technology with Orochimaru, right?" The blonde nodded. "Well, he's not even here. You'll just have Kabuto. So, we'll go to your room and I'll keep you company until you calm down." Haku smiled at Naruto as he nodded.

* * *

Sasuke arrived late for his art class with Kurenai. He fortunately had a pass from Genma. He took his seat next to Gaara. He looks to Gaara. "You any good at drawing?" Gaara shacks his head.

"Okay class, I am Kurenai Iuuhi. I am your art teacher. This class is mainly for allowing you to unleash your imagination. Each day there will be a topic that you will have to draw about. So today, simply draw something about yourself. Likes, dislikes, whatever. Just something." Kurenai handed out blank sheets of paper.

Sasuke pondered what to draw and finally decided on blood. He took a red crayon and started making dots of blood. He looked over to Gaara. He was looking at his sheet. "Having a hard time deciding what to draw?"

"No, I already know I'm going to draw a corpse, I'm just thinking of which position to lay it in." Sasuke inwardly cringed as he got back to his drawing. At the end of the class period Kurenai walked around the room, looking at everyone's picture. She stopped at Gaara and looked at him. Her face asking "What is that?" "A corpse." Kurenai cringed and moved on to Sasuke.

"And what are those?" She looked at the red dots on Sasuke's paper. "Chicken pox?"

"No. They're droplets of blood." Sasuke kept his face emotionless as he inwardly smirked.

"You two," Kurenai looked between Sasuke and Gaara, "you're going to change by the end of the year. At least one of you. I can assure you that." After that the bell rang and everyone rushed out to get to their dorm rooms.

Sasuke walked slowly as Gaara left him saying if he went back to his room, he would simply be annoyed by Kankurou. When Sasuke finally reached the third floor an arm was wrapped around him. "Hey, Sasuke. Mind if I hang out in your room?" Sai smiled at Sasuke.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I would mind." Sasuke walked down the hall with Sai at his tail. "You really want to see that Uzumaki kid again, don't you?"

Sai nodded. "Come on! I have therapy in half an hour." Sasuke looked at him, with a smirk. He had therapy. "Yeah keep smirking. You have it too." Sasuke's face dropped, then went back to it's normal emotionless self. "Each student has to have therapy at least once each week."

Sasuke sighed. They were getting close to his room, and he knew he would have to deal with Sai for half an hour. The door was closed, and Sasuke didn't remember getting his keys. "Hey, when do we get out keys?"

"Oh, you don't." Sasuke looked at him. "The doors are never supposed to be locked. The same goes for the bathroom door." Sasuke looked at him to see if he was kidding. To his sadness, he wasn't. All privacy in this school was just tossed out of the window. "So are you going to go to your room or not?"

Sasuke sighed and went to his door and opened it. As Sai pushed past him, they both froze. On Naruto's bed, Naruto was fast asleep…On Haku's lap. "What are you doing here Sai?"

"I believe the question is, what are you doing in here, with that cute blonde on your lap?" Sai glared, and Sasuke thought they would break into a fist fight at any moment.

"Naru-chan was feeling ill, so I came here to help him out."

Sai's eyes issued a glow. "He's ill. Then I should help nurse him back to health."

"You will do no such thing!!"

"I can do whatever I please!!!"

"Haku, please get out and take your noisy roommate with you." Naruto mumbled, eyes still closed and half asleep.

"'Kay!" Haku got up and grabbed Sai by the collar of his shirt. Sai protested and struggled to get free, as Haku pulled him outside. "Bye Naru-chan." Haku closed the door on his way out.

Sasuke looked at his sleeping roommate. "Stop…Calling…Meeee…" And he was out. Sasuke chuckled. _What an idiot…Well, at least it's quiet._

**

* * *

**

Okays FIN. For this chapter at least. I hope you liked it. And yeah I know shocking about Sasuke and Sai. But we are slowly learning about his past. And Naruto's as well. Oh and just so you know. Pein is not related to Naruto. That is all. And for the names of the teachers, I got some of their last names from the manga, but got those that I couldn't I got off Google. So it I got one or more names wrong, please blame Google, not me, for it is the one that lied. So yeah. Also, yeah it took a long time to post this, but that is only because I am grounded and need to sneak on the computer. Which is also why there might be too many mistakes in this one, so please forgive me. I'm just one person. I promise to do better next time.

**Me: I drew a picture of Pein. *holds up picture, waiting for a comment.***

***Silence***

**Me:*Crawls to depressing corner in fiddle position cluching Pein picture.* Does no one like my picture? T_T**

**Mom: Kat I'm home. **

**Me: *eyes widen* Gotta go, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**I'M BAAAACK!!! Di d you miss me? I hope you did, cause I would just be CRUSHED if you didn't. So, GREAT NEWS!!! I'm not grounded anymore. Nor are my friends. So hurray!!! Yeah, so, thank you to all of the people that keep reviewing. I am very grateful. I would give you all a hug, but I don't know how you people are, were you live, or if you're even human. And I was taught Stranger Danger. So, sorry. Plus you would probably think I'm some kind of weirdo, it you don't already. Okay, I'm just ramballing on here so one with the story. But first, there are warnings and disclaimers.**

**WARNING: …Must I REALLY repeat myself. This is just taking up space. It there is anything new to warn you about I will. 'Kay. So, moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I want it. I want it. I need it. I NEED NARUTO!!! I must own it. I WILL OWN IT!!!! *dragged into mental hospital by very strong male nurses* "Yeah, sure you will, but first you are going to spend some time in a nice padded room."**

**Me: Attention! Attention all!**

**Amber: What all? It's just you and me.**

**Me: Just pay attention. I have a VERY important announcement. Leo and Crystle will not be with us until further notice. I am very angry with them, and have banished them from my friends list.**

**Amber: You have a friends list?**

**Me: I'M STILL TALKING!!! You see, I just found out that Leo likes Alexander. I was pretty okay with it, but then Crystle stole my pic of Alexander topless, and sold it to him. So they are banished until they apologize, and most importantly give me back my picture!! Any questions?**

**Amber: Am I on your friends list?**

**Me: *laughs nervously* hehe, course you are, hehe. *takes out notepad and writes 'Note to self: create friends list and add Amber on it.'* **

**Amber: Oh hey isn't there a fight scene in this Chapter. So how are you going to do that without Crystle?**

**Me: I don't need a back stabbing best friend to write a little fight scene. I will do it myself. SO let's stop all the chit chat and get to the story.**

* * *

Hell High

Chapter 6

Fight! Fight! Fight!

Naruto ran down the hall, bursting into the principal's office. "Oi! Old hag!!!" The principal looked up at the angry blonde with wary eyes. "How could you allow a criminal to teach at your school?!"

"He's not a criminal anymore, Naruto. He's set his life straight. He's a hard working man now. He's been here for a while now, and is only nice to everyone. Sure, he's pretty antisocial, but no one's perfect." The woman shrugged it off. "Besides, this will also help you get over your fears."

"Tsunade! He's the man that ruined my LIFE!!!"

"No Naruto! You ruined your own life. You wouldn't allow yourself to forget him. You refused any help that someone brought to you. This is your chance to finally get better." Tsunade smirked as she gave him a wicked look. "Besides, I thought you were the Nine Tailed Kyuubi. Not afraid of anything. But if you really are that scared, all you have to do it tell me you're to weak to face Pein, and I will assign you to another class."

The blonde's eyes raged with furry. He was not that weak. And even if he was, he wouldn't admit it. He was strong. He could deal with Pein. There was nothing to be afraid of. He would face Pein and prove to Tsunade that he was not weak. He looked at Tsunade to see her waiting to an answer. He would not let Pein rule his life.

He turned to leave when he remembered something else. "Oh yeah old hag. What's up with my clothes. They're all black. Where are my orange shirts?"

"It's obvious that the Nine Tailed Kyuubi wears orange. So I told the guards to get rid of them."

"What?! Where are they now?!"

"I think they were thrown away."

"What! They were some of my favorite shirts!!"

"Calm down brat, I was just kidding. I took them home with me and put them in the room you use in our house."

"What do you mean _our _house?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Since both me and Orochimaru work in the same school, we decided to share a house."

"Oh, lucky you. I'm so glad you get to share a house with a mob boss."

"Look Naruto, Orochimaru might be a mob boss, but it was because of that mob that we found you. Beside's he is your uncle. So you have no right to insult him." The blonde just scoffed and walked out of the office.

* * *

Sasuke, along with the rest of Neji's group, sat in a circle, ready for group therapy, waiting for the other two groups. Ten-Ten came in with her group followed by Lee and his. Everyone sat in the circle as a brunette with tanned skin, much like Naruto's, and a scar running just above his nose came in. Followed by a muscular guy, with spiky, and a glow in his eyes that could send the devil himself running for cover.

"Hello," the one with the scar smiled warmly, "I'm Iruka Umino, and this here," he pointed to the spiky hared man, "is Zabuza Momochi." Everyone's eyes widened as they took in Zabuza real well. He gave off that vibe that said "You make me upset or trouble me in detention, I'll snap you like a twig, chop you up, and eat you alive!!"

Sasuke looked around. Everyone was shocked except for himself, Gaara, and his blonde roommate. He understood why him and Gaara weren't scared, but why not the blonde. He sure as hell didn't seem too tough, or brave, or menacing. Sasuke shook it aside as Iruka began speaking once more.

"So, I am the school therapist. Welcome to your first session of group therapy. We will have group therapy once every month. You will each have therapy once a week. The first two weeks we will skip separate therapy sessions, and just have group therapy, so you can all get used to me."

"Now, let's begin with getting to know each other. We shall go around the circle, everyone will say their full name, their problem, and something about themselves. Let us start with the upperclassmen, to show the new student's how it's done. Would anyone like to go first?"

Lee jumped up and down waving his hand in the air. Iruka nodded and Lee cleared his throat. "I am Rock Lee!! My problem is that I am to hyper active, and sometime do things I shouldn't. Like this one time, when I kept jumping around in my living room that I broke the two coaches, the coffee table, and the flat screen tv my mother just bought. She was so angry with that that she sent me here. And when I got here I met-"

"I am Hyuuga Neji. I-"

"HEY!! Neji, I was still talking," Lee wined

"Yeah and the way you were talking, you were never going to finish." Lee looked to the floor as Neji continued. "As I was saying. I am Hyuuga Neji. My problem is stealing. Something about me is that, Hinata," Neji pointed to the black haired shy girl, "is my cousin, which I care for and cherish, and if any one of you dogs, dares to lay a hand on her, I will skin you alive and feed you to wolverines."

Everyone gulped. There was an awkward silence which was broken by Ten-Ten. "Okay, so I am Ten-Ten. My problem is that I think all guys are either, liars, cheater, or rapists. Or possibly all. The only guys I have learned to trust are Lee and Neji, but that is all. That is why there are only girls in my group. Something about me is that, I am dating Neji. Shocking right. But it proves that I am improving."

"Okay," Iruka took charge once more. "So, whose group would like to go first?" No one said a word. "Okay, then, since Ten-Ten spoke last, her group goes fist. Neji's will be second, and Lee's will be last. So begin."

"Hi." Temari took the opportunity to get this over with. "I am Temari Sabaku. I have an anger problem and apparently I'm homicidal. Who knew. I have two brothers that are here, Gaara and Kankurou." She didn't bother pointing them out. "Yeah, we are triplets. But thankfully, not identical."

"Hey!" The girl with pink hair looked over to Sasuke like she was talking to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I am Haruno Sakura. I am anorexic and even though I might look tiny, I am still tough."

"Hi!" The blonde next to the pink looked over to Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke just shook his head. "I'm Yamanaka Ino. I am anorexic. And I know all about flowers. Like which flowers to give to the sick, or which ones to the one you love."

"Umm…" The girl Hinata looked around. She met the blue eyes of the blonde boy sitting across from her and blushed. "I…I'm Hyuuga Hinata. A…nd I'm too s…sh…shy, as well as a…ano…rexic. A…And I umm… am the cousin of Hyuuga Neji." Neji smiled at her and she gave a weak smile back.

Everyone in Neji's group looked amongst themselves to see who would go first. Shikamaru sighed knowing no one else would do it. "I'm Nara Shikamaru. I'm extremely lazy, and I like to sleep."

Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other, then at the bug guy. "Aburame Shino. Bugs. Stupid humans."

"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm suicidal. I hate everything."

"Sabaku Gaara. Homicidal. I hate the living."

"Okay," Iruka looked to Lee's group. "You're all next."

"Hi, I'm Akimichi Choji. I'm fat and I like…no love to eat."

"I'm Sabaku Kankurou. I'm an alcoholic. And I have also been written down as homicidal, because some maniac of a brother needed help hiding the body. And me being an idiot, helped him."

"Okay. I'm Inuzuka Kiba. I'm an alcoholic. I love booze. Obviously."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Alcoholic. And I refuse to speak about myself." Everyone looked at him then at Iruka who nodded.

"WHAT!!! You never said we could pass that on up. We all gave out info about ourselves!" Kiba jumped at Naruto. "Come on spill something Blondie."

"No, why should I?"

"Because the rest of us did!"

"What's the matter dobe? Got to many dirty little secrets?" Sasuke smirked knowing he was going to get to him.

"Shut up teme. It's not that, I just don't have anything to tell"

"So why don't you. What is there to hide?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Naruto blushed slightly as Sasuke's smirk widened.

"He's got a point. I mean, can't you even tell us one little thing that you like?" Kiba kept trying to push him.

"No."

"Stubborn dobe. You know that's going to kill you one day. One day when you really need help, you're going to refuse it. And it just might cost you your life." Sasuke smirked, "Or has that already happened."

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

Naruto sat in his room. It had only been four months since the Pein incident. His parents were gone, and despite all of the people around him, he still believed he was alone. He couldn't stay there. He just wanted out. He couldn't take all the pity. Everyday someone would come by telling him how sorry they were and that everything was going to be okay. How in hell did they know if 'it was going to be okay.'

Naruto looked at the phone number on the desk. He picked up the telephone and dialed the number. "Hello." A monotone voice answered on the other line. "Kit, it that you?" Naruto only made a soft "uhuh" as a reply. "Had enough of the pity?" Once again there was another uhuh. "Okay Kit, I'm going to get you out of that. Now you have to do everything I say from here on. Got it?" The man didn't wait for a reply, he just continued talking. "I want you to sneak out of your home with as few cloths as possible. Do you know the park just a few blocks from the house you're in? Meet me there from midnight to three am. No sooner, no later. I'll be in a white minivan. Don't worry Kit, I'll make all those scares Pein put on you disappear. You'll be able to hang with kids just like you. And you'll all be playing a little game I invented while you're at it." The man hung up and Naruto nodded to himself. He now knew what he had to do. And just like that, Naruto left his warm sanctuary, for the cold life on the outside.

****End of Flashback****

* * *

"You there dobe?" Sasuke smirked. "Let me guess, that already happened to you." The raven loved teasing the blonde. It was becoming a hobby of his. "Of course, it probably wasn't a big lose for your parents. They were probably glad to be rid of you."

Naruto's heart hurt. No one had ever made fun of his parents. Iruka's eyes filled with sorrow and Zabuza's widened. Naruto had had it. Enough was enough. H jumped from his seat and tackled Sasuke down. The wrestled for a few minutes, legs kicking, fists punching. Finally, Naruto pinned Sasuke to the floor, straddling his hips while throwing punches at his face. The raven tried blocking as well as possible from that position, but the blonde was too good.

Finally, Sasuke managed to kick the blonde off of him and reversed their positions. Only, Sasuke didn't straddle Naruto's hips, instead he placed one knee on the blonde's chest, so whenever he tried to rise, the knee would push into his gut. Sasuke threw punches. By that time, everyone around the room was screaming fight. Some betting on who would win. The girls cheered for Sasuke, two because they loved him, and the other two because it looked like he was winning.

Unfortunately, the fight was cut short, by Zabuza pulling the raven off the blonde. Sasuke was seated in a chair. Naruto jumped up and ran at him once more only to be stopped by Zabuza kneeing him in the gut. The blonde coughed and dropped to the floor feeling like he was ready to pass out. Zabuza smiled. "Looks like I'm going to have two new 'friends' joining me for detention."

"Yes you will." Iruka agreed. "Now everyone out. Zabuza, please escort Sasuke to the Nurse's office and please carry Naruto there." The therapist walked out of the room followed by all of the student except Sasuke and coughing Naruto.

Zabuza threw the blonde over his shoulder, having his shoulder dig into the blonde's now really sore gut, and cry out in pain. So as not to have someone whining all the way to the nurse's office, and to not hurt poor Naruto, Zabuza switched to carrying him bridal style. The way Zabuza was holding him, Sasuke could have sworn they went out. He smirked at the sight, but couldn't help feel something in him telling him to be angry. A tiny feeling. Barely noticeable. Sasuke ignored it as he walked on. _What is there to be jealous about anyway._ He told himself.

**

* * *

**

YAY!! I finished. Okay, yeah Sasuke's starting to get feeling for Naruto. And we are finding out about Naruto's past. Who was on the other line of the phone? I don't know, I haven't written that part yet. Anyway. I really hope you liked it and sorry for the shortness. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**Me: YAY!! Leo and Crystle are back. **

**Leo: Hey, miss us?**

**Me: No I don't think they did. But good for you two because you are back on my friends list.**

**Crystle: Since when do you have a friends list.**

**Me: Since now. *shows Crystle my friends list***

**Leo: OH! Can you write me next to Alexander?!**

**Me: NO!! I'm writing myself next to Alexander!**

**Crystle: You're writing yourself on your own friends list? Stupid.**

**Leo: Does that mean she's friends with herself? That's weird.**

**Me: Alright, you two are banished once more!!**

**Leo: Hey where's Amber.**

**Me: I banished her!**

**Crystle: Why?**

**Me: BECAUSE I WANTED TO!!! NOW! OUT!!!!**


	7. Detention with Zabuza

**Yeah, yeah I know. I haven't updated in a while. Longer than when I usually do. Well, no I am not grounded again. It's just that, it's exam week. And if I fail any of my exams I'll be grounded through Winter Break, and I won't be able to go on my comp. But good news, since I live in Europe and the swine flu is an epidemic here, they might be starting Winter Break early. Of course we'll just have to make it up in the summer, but still. And also since I live in Europe, apparently they don't celebrate the Catholic Christmas. So on the 25****th**** I have and exam. Stupid Europe. And for those of you wondering. I just moved to Europe, and I must say I prefer good old Fl in the USA. Right so back to the main subject. Here is the next Chapter of Hell High. Please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**WARNING: Ummm…I suppose there's violence in this one. Cursing too. I think that's it. Oh and there might be some errors so be prepared. **

**Disclaimer: *says "my precious* repetitively while stroking Naruto***

**Me: Must study, must study, must study, must study!!**

**Crystle: How are you studying when all you're doing is reading fanfics. **

**Me: You might think this isn't studying, but watch when I write a kickass story that you will be so jealous of. **

**Crystle: But what about the exams.**

**Me: I'll study for those at school. Right now this is more important.**

**Crystle: *rolls eyes* Fine, right your damn story, fail the exams, get grounded, then we'll see what kind of kickass story you'll write.**

**Me: Oh you'll see. YOU! WILL! SEEEE!!!**

* * *

Hell High

Chapter 7

Detention with Zabuza

As classes started to end, Sasuke sighed knowing he had detention. Not only detention, but he had it with his roommate. And worse than that, he also had it with the bulky guy that could snap you like a twig if you looked at him wrong. Sasuke had a very small list of things he was scared of. And Zabuza made it onto that list the second he met the guy. The moment Sasuke laid eyes on him, he told himself NEVER to get detention. Yet, right after telling himself that, he got detention. He sighed, hoping the last period would never end.

Unfortunately, his wishes weren't answered. The bell rang and Kurunai told everyone they were dismissed. Sasuke sighed, packing his bag as slow as possible. Gaara looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You scared of Zabuza?"

"Yes, and I don't care if you say that's stupid, or make fun of me. That guy just freaks me out."

"He is freaky. I understand why you're like that. He can be scary, to most people. But it doesn't look like that blonde kid is scared of him. It looks like the kid's treating him like any other teacher. So my theory is, if a weak little blonde boy doesn't fear him, them why should we?" Gaara shrugged his shoulders and headed for the door. "Of course that's just my theory, you can think whatever you wish."

Sasuke's thoughts calmed down. Gaara was right. If his roommate could stand up to that freak, he could too. He smirked to himself as he walked down the hall, to the room right next to the main office. He kept Gaara's words in his mind as he opened the door and walked in.

"Glad to see you're here. Now we can have some fun." Zabuza gave the young Uchiha a menacing look. The raven swallowed hard, but his face remained impassive and blank. "Hey, where's Naruto?"

"What am I, his babysitter?" Sasuke was surprised at how bland and monotone his voice came out. He did a little cheer in his mind as his face was still emotionless.

"Well, considering he's your roommate, yeah, you kind of are his babysitter. Just like how he's yours." Zabuza chuckled to himself for a moment before his face held an evil grin and he motioned for Sasuke to take a seat. When Sasuke sat down Zabuza stood in front of him. "Now, listen well, because I will only say this once. The principal has given me permission to punish the students any way I would like. Just as long as they don't end up in the hospital or dead. Now, since it's your first detention, I'll go easy on you." Sasuke sighed.

""You will write me a one thousand word easy on why fighting is bad. If you don't like that, we could always play mercy." Zabuza grinned and Sasuke shook his head. There was no way in all of hell he would play mercy with this guy. "Thought not. Now, you are not to leave until you have finished the essay. While you are writing the essay, I will not hear a word out of you. You are taking up my time so I don't want you to enjoy your time here. You are not to speak, move around in your chair, or breathe deeply. If you have to sneeze, then wait until you're out of my classroom. If you have to go to the bathroom, hold it. I don't want you disturbing me at all, except for when you hand in your essay. And when you do hand in your essay, I want you to place it on my desk, and then high tail it out of here. You got me Uchiha. The only thing I want to here is your pen scratching the paper, and light breathing. Anything more and we are going to have problems. And we don't want problems, now do we?"

Sasuke shook his head and started writing. Putting down whatever he thought of so he could just finish it and get the hell out. He didn't lift his head from his desk to see what the teacher was doing. That is, until a certain blonde barged into the room. "Sorry I'm late I-" Before he could finish the sentence, Zabuza punched in square in the face, knocking him over.

"Get to your seat right now. I don't want to hear a word. Get out a piece of paper and write." The blonde hurried to the seat next to Sasuke, holding his nose, which Sasuke assumed was broken for it was leaking blood like a faucet. Sasuke looked back at his paper to see he only had about fifty more words. He quickly scribbled in some sentences and threw the paper on Zabuza's desk, bolting for the door.

Sasuke shut the door and leaned back on it. Gaara was wrong. His dumb blonde of a roommate wasn't scared of Zabuza and now he probably had a broken nose. Sasuke shook his head. He looked through the small window on the door to see Zabuza in front of the blonde's desk. The blonde shaking his head and leaning back. Zabuza looked pissed as he grabbed the blonde's hands and pinned them on his desk with one hand. The other cupped the blonde's left cheek. Sasuke looked at Zabuza carefully to see that he looked like he felt sorry. The blonde got his hands free and slapped Zabuza's hand away. He then punched Zabuza in the side of his face. His roommate's fist meeting with the teacher's temple.

Sasuke stared wide eyed as Zabuza did nothing except get a box of tissues from his desk. He grabbed Naruto's face, despite the blonde's struggle, and began cleaning the blood off the blonde's face. Naruto stopped struggling and allowed the teacher to help him. When he was all done, Naruto looked to the ground, hiding his face, and Zabuza did something Sasuke would have never thought he could ever do. He hugged Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He regained his footing and ran down the hall, heading for the dorms. _What was happening in there?_ Sasuke couldn't help but have his mind explore the subject. _Could it be that Zabuza is just some wuss and that he was just trying to keep an image? No, if that was it, he wouldn't have punched Naruto so hard. Or maybe he feels sorry. But then why would he clean the blonde face for him and hug him afterwards._ Sasuke slowed down to a halt as his eyes widened. _Could it be that Naruto and Zabuza are…a couple?_

* * *

Naruto rushed to his desk holding his bleeding nose, not bothering to look at the raven haired boy. He sat on his desk, got a sheet of paper and stared at it. Blood poured out of his nose, as he tried to stop it, and to keep it from dripping on the paper. The blonde heard rushing footsteps and looked up to see Sasuke throw his paper at Zabuza and run out of the classroom.

The second the door slammed behind him, Zabuza was in front of him in a flash. Naruto looked up at him then glared. "Move your hands." Zabuza practically growled.

The blonde shook his head and muttered a, "Piss off," under his breath.

Zabuza grabbed his hands and pulled them off his face, pinning them on the desk, with one hand. The other cupping the still struggling blonde's cheek and making them face to face. Zabuza examined the blonde's still bleeding nose and the blonde continued to glare, knowing the teacher wasn't affected in any way by it. "I hit you to hard. It looks bad, but I don't think it's broken." Zabuza's eyes filled with sorrow, as he loosened his grip on the blonde's hands.

Naruto, noticing this, got his hands free easily and slapped the teacher's other hand away from his face. "You think, you jackass!!" The blonde stood up and raised a fist, making sure it met with Zabuza's left temple. The teacher's head snapped to the right. "That's for punching me and nearly breaking my nose." Zabuza sighed and grabbed the box of tissues on his desk. He pulled out a bunch of tissues and he grabbed the blonde once more. "LET GO OF ME!!!"

"Stop struggling!" Zabuza grabbed Naruto's face with one hand and whipped away the blood covering it with the other. The blonde stopped struggling and stood still, letting his teacher clean his face. "I'm really sorry. I even promised Haku not to go to hard on you. I should have lessened the punch."

"It's okay. I'm the Nine Tails remember. I've had worse." Zabuza nodded. Naruto looked at the floor. Like he was examining it. "Hey, Zabuza, did my parents…love me? I mean like, a lot." Zabuza looked down at him.

"What? Are you crazy?! Of course they loved you. They did all that to protect you!"

"Yeah, and now, my current Geometry teacher is the one that murdered them." Tears started streaming down the blondes face. He hated when that happened because it made him look weak. Zabuza, knowing this, took a quick glance around the room before hugging the blonde.

Zabuza sighed, "I'm sorry Naruto. But there is nothing any of us can do about that. You need to get over that guy. Move on." Naruto nodded and got free of Zabuza's grip. "Look, why don't we just skip the detention and go get a bite to eat in the cafeteria."

"You really want to be seen with me?" Naruto looked at him, eyes free of tears.

"Hell no!! I meant, you go down there and buy us both lunch. Then we'll eat them here. Oh, and while your down there, don't you dare tell anyone who the other lunch is for. Got it!!" Naruto nodded and held out his hand. "Oh no, you're buying kid."

"Why the HELL do I have to buy?!!! I'm not even hungry!!!" As if on cue the blonde's stomach rumbled with hunger. "Fine!! But I'm not getting anything too expensive!!" Zabuza grinned at his success of not only bringing Naruto back to the way he was, but of also getting a free lunch. He was good.

* * *

Sasuke found his seat in the cafeteria with Gaara and his siblings. "Yo, so how was detention?!" Kankurou was at the edge of his seat.

"Nothing to me, but my roommate was late and when he walked in, the guy punched him in the face. I think his nose is broken. There was a lot of blood." Sasuke left out the part he saw when he was leaving. He thought if he played his cards right, he could blackmail the kid. A smirk spread on Sasuke's face.

"Why the smirk?" Gaara looked at him questioningly. "Are you happy he got hurt or something?"

"No, it's nothing. Just a stray thought." Sasuke smiled.

"SASUKE!!!!" A flash of pink and before Sasuke saw it coming, a pink hair girl had latched herself on his right arm. "So, you got detention because of that blonde loser. Was Zabuza hard on you?"

"Move it Forehead!!" A blonde grabbed Sasuke's other arm. "Sasuke, Zabuza didn't do anything to harm you, did he?"

"Shut up Pig, he doesn't want to be around you. You see how annoyed he looks."

"That's because you just jumped on him out of nowhere Forehead."

"Just back off Pig. Besides, Sasuke wants a girl that's very thin. Like me. Not a pig like you."

"Yes well, you might be thinner than me, but that's just because your forehead absorbed all the fat. I mean, astronauts can probably see that thing from space."

As the two girls exchanged colorful words as they glared at each other, Sasuke tried to get loose his arms, but the more he tried it seemed the tighter they got. Sasuke sighed looking to Gaara for help. Temari was giggling and Kankurou looked angry or jealous. Gaara sighed and got the girls attention. He gave them a death glare and they released Sasuke and backed away slowly.

Sasuke sighed before getting up and giving Gaara a little nod of gratitude. He got in line while he waited for his dinner. Then he noticed his blonde roommate getting in line right behind him. The blonde looked at the floor the whole time as the line moved on. Sasuke ordered himself a steak with a salad and a coke. He heard the blonde order two burgers, two large fries, and two cokes. Sasuke smirked once more. _So the two love birds are going to eat together._ Sasuke chuckled to himself as his order was placed in front of him.

He looked at the tray and noticed no utensils. "Excuse me, miss." The girl behind the counter looked at him. "May I have a fork and a knife."

"A fork yes, but no knife." Sasuke looked at her, half glaring. "You are Uchiha Sasuke. You are suicidal so we cannot allow you to have a knife. Sorry."

Sasuke bawled his fists and grit his teeth. And with the most polite voice he could force out in this situation he said, "Well, then could you cut my meat for me."

The girl nodded and smiled. Taking a knife, she began cutting Sasuke's meat. "Oops." Sasuke looked to the blonde to see he had dropped a knife. The man gave him a new one, but he just waved him away. "It's okay, I don't need a knife anyway." The man shrugged as the blonde got his tray and started walking to the door, only to be stopped by Haku. Sasuke looked at the girl cutting his meat as he listened silently to the conversation the two boys were having.

"So, Naru-chan, where are you going with TWO lunches?" Haku hugged the blonde.

"I'm going to eat lunch with Zabuza. You can come along, but make sure not to tell anyone. He doesn't want anyone to find out about, you know." Haku nodded, grabbing his own tray and following the blonde out of the room.

So Sasuke was right. The blonde was dating Zabuza. Sasuke smirked and looked to the progress of the girl. She was nearly finished. Sasuke looked down to the ground were the blonde had dropped the knife. It still lay there. No one showing any sign of picking it up. Sasuke grabbed a napkin and bent down, wrapping the knife in the napkin so no one could see what was in it, and he placed it on his tray. When the girls finished Sasuke went back to his table.

Temari and Kankurou had left so it was only him and Gaara. "If you're going to steal a knife, you should do a better job of hiding it. I can see the tip sticking out." Sasuke looked at him, daring him to tell someone. Sasuke knew he didn't stand a chance against a homicidal guy, who would most likely kill him, but he wanted to die, so he could care less. "Calm down. I won't tell anyone. That is, as long as you don't kill yourself."

"And why would you care?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow,

Gaara sighed and took the knife from Sasuke. Sasuke almost had the impulse to grab it, but luckily he resisted. Gaara wrapped the knife in his own napkin and put it in his jacket pocket. "I'm charged with a homicide. I'm helping you get a knife, so if someone gets suspicious of me, I don't want to be charged by your death. Got it?" Sasuke nodded and continued to eat his dinner. Gaara finished and stood up. "I'll put the knife in your room. It will be under your pillow. That is, if your roommate isn't there. And if I can tell your beds apart." Sasuke nodded and hurried to finish his dinner to make sure his roommate didn't get to the room before him, if he wasn't already there, and have him finding the knife.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to the detention room as he and Haku walked in. Zabuza was at his desk reading, as he pointed a finger to the door, not once taking his eyes off the book. "Close the door, and cover the window up with something so no one can see inside. Then," Zabuza threw Naruto a key, which he caught with ease, "lock it so no one else can enter."

The blonde sighed at he gave his tray to Haku as he did what Zabuza had told him. When that was all done, Haku put the trays down and sat on the teacher's lap. "Zabu-chan, is that book really more interesting than me?" Haku looked like he was going to cry.

Zabuza smirked and looked down at his lover. "Of course not. No matter what I'm doing, I can't help but put all my attention on you." Naruto made a gagging sound that Haku and Zabuza gladly ignored. Zabuza leaned in for a kiss as Haku slapped the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

Haku got off of Zabuza and went to one of the seats with his tray on it. "That was for hitting my poor little Naru-chan."

Zabuza looked to Naruto. "You told him?"

The blonde shook his head, taking a bite out of his burger. "He didn't need to." Haku continued, starting to eat his own lunch. "It was very obvious from the dry blood on his shirt. You're lucky you didn't damage his face too much or else I would have been really angry."

"Oh really Haku. So is Naruto more important than me." Zabuza smirked.

"I don't have a favorite. I love you, you know that, but honestly Zabuza, what mother wants to see her poor, defenseless, extremely cute child get hurt, and by his father nonetheless."

Naruto and Zabuza both shared a sigh. "Haku, Naruto is not my son. I am not his father. Just like how you are not his mother."

Haku gasped and ran to Naruto covering his ears. "How could you say that?! Are you disowning him?!"

Zabuza started to get really ticked off. "I didn't own him from the beginning."

"Zabuza, Naru-chan has lost his parents and when that happened, I adopted him and became his new mother. Then when we started dating, I told you about how I have a cute, blonde child and you agreed to be his father. So you have to be kind and caring to your child. And when you had a cutie like Naru-chan too."

"You were six when Naruto's parents died and you didn't even know him back then. You only met him when he came back from God knows were."

"Well, that doesn't matter, all that matters is that his parents died and he went through a tough time. That's all I need to be told to see that he needs a loving parent to take care of him. And I know for a fact that since Jiraya isn't here anymore, Tsunade is too much of a drunk to take care of him and Orochimaru is just…Orochimaru. He needs me as a mother figure and he needs you as a father figure!"

Naruto's face held a depressed look. He dropped his burger on the tray and got out of Haku's grip. "I'm suddenly not hungry anymore. I'm going back to my dorm room. I'm really tired so I'll go to sleep."

"N…Naru-chan. I…I didn't mean to mention the past. I'm sorry. Naru-chan. Naru-chan!" Haku watched as the boy he loved like his own son walked away from him. "NARU-CHAN!!!!" Naruto had left the room closing the door on his way out. Haku felt like he was about to cry. Zabuza hugged Haku close and stroked his long hair. "I messed up Zabuza. Just like last time."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. He just still needs time. I mean, the man who murdered his parents is now his Geometry teacher. Give him some time. He'll get over it." Haku looked up and Zabuza and gave him a thank you kiss.

"AWWWWWWWWW!!!! HOW CUTE!!!!!" Both their heads snapped to the door to see Anko.

"That blonde idiot didn't lock the damn door." Zabuza looked like he was about to murder someone.

Both Anko and Haku hit Zabuza upside the head while saying in unison, "Don't call my Naru-chan a blonde idiot!" Zabuza grumbled and thanked his luck that it was only Anko that had walked in.

* * *

Sasuke uncovered the pillow to find the knife Gaara promised to give him. He looked around the room, seeing if anyone was there, and rushed to the bathroom. He shut the door, knowing it couldn't be locked, and looked at himself in the mirror. The school rules said he had to keep his wrists shown. Sasuke smirked at himself, _That's right, I have to keep my wrists shown, but no one said I needed to show my whole arm, or my legs, or chest._ Sasuke gave a low chuckle as he rolled his left sleeve up to his shoulder.

He made small, shallow cuts, so that they would stop bleeding if you applied pressure or some water. He had no bandages, so he wouldn't be able to cut too deep. _Yet. I won't be able to cut too deep __yet__!!_ As Sasuke cut what he decided to be the last cut, he put the knife down and stripped off his clothes. Getting in the shower he turned on the water, feeling it go from cold to warm.

He relaxed as he saw the blood being washed away. When no more blood could be seen he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He peeked behind the bathroom door to see if the blonde had come back, and sighed in relief when there was no sign of him. Sasuke rushed to his closet pulling out a black t-shirt and a black pair of boxers. He ran back to the bathroom, were he dried himself off and threw on the clothes.

When he finished, he heard someone outside and grabbed the nearest book, opening it while laying on his bed, pretending to read. The blonde walked in staring at the ground. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the blonde took off his pants, only leaving on a black pair of boxers. Then he took off his shirt, throwing it somewhere, as Sasuke's eyes ate up the caramel tan, toned, and partially scared chest of the blonde.

The blonde made his way to the bed and fell onto. He got under the covers and curled up into a little ball. Sasuke's eyes returned to the book, and then widened when he heard the blonde sobbing. Sasuke shook his head. _No way this could be a good thing. Maybe Zabuza saw me when I saw them. Maybe because of that, he broke up with the blonde._ Sasuke sighed closing his book and turning off the light. _I'm too tired right now, I'll deal with all of this in the morning._

**

* * *

**

Fin. So, what did you think? Was it good? Oh, please tell me I really want to know. And I worked extra hard on this chapter too. So please REVIEW!!!!

**Me: T.T I failed most of my exams at school.**

**Crystle: I told you to study.**

**Me: But I tricked my mom. ^.^ I told her that I would fix all of my grades next semester. And she agreed. YAY!!!**

**Crystle: Yeah, that and you hid the report card from her.**

**Me: Shhhhhhhhh…She might be reading this.**


	8. Misery

**Hello once more. Thank you once more for all of the reviews. I hope they continue. It is very much appreciated from all of you. Today, I am all alone. Crystle is mad at me, Amber's sick, Leo's at his grandmas, and Alexander is out with friends. They have all left me alone, and now, I am depressed. I feel very sad. So I am, unfortunately, going to take my sadness off in this chapter. Sorry, but it's going to be sad. Or maybe not. I don't know. I've never really written anything sad before. So please tell me how it is. Anyway, I hope you like it. **

**WARNINGS: …I don't feel like saying it. You probably already know. Oh, by the way, there might be rape. I'm so sure yet, but there MIGHT be. So if there is, be prepared. That is all. Also, please excuse any errors.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, please don't make me say it. I'm already sad as it is… FINE!! I don't own Naruto. Rip my heart out why don't you. **

**Me: …T.T…So, alone. *sob***

* * *

Hell High

Chapter 8

Misery

It had been two weeks since Naruto had gotten back from detention and cried, and the next morning seemed perfectly fine. But even though Sasuke saw that he looked fine, he knew that he wasn't. Each night, since that one, Naruto couldn't sleep well. He was either crying or having a bad dream. And his bad dreams were bad. Really bad.

Sasuke didn't like seeing the blonde like that, but he never did anything to help him. He and the blonde were enemies. He figured that out the first time they met, yet Sasuke couldn't help but feel connected to the blonde. Like he knew what he was going through. Sasuke sighed as he heard Naruto sob once more. He glanced at the clock and saw he had one hour until he had to get up and get ready for class.

Sasuke shook his head as best he could. Today, they had group therapy again. He was not looking forward to that. Of course, the cutting did make all of that better. During the two weeks, Sasuke was able to steel some bandages from the nurse's office. When he did that, he could then make his cuts deeper. Luckily no one saw what he was doing yet. He kept his wrist nice and clean. Not a scratch on them. So everyone just assumed he wasn't cutting. Sasuke smirked to himself. _These people are too stupid. If it was Itachi, I would have been caught by now. Idiots._

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

The alarm clock went off followed by a scream, causing Sasuke to jump. He looked to Naruto and saw he was gasping for air. Sasuke shook his head as he got out of bed and started to ready himself. _Whatever dreams he has, must be scary as hell._

As Sasuke was about to take his shower, Naruto interrupted him. "Umm…Can I go take my shower first?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto ran in. That was another thing Naruto did. Ever since the first night, he always took his shower first. Sasuke guessed it was just a way of calming his nerves from the dreams. Sasuke just ignored it and got his books ready. When Naruto walked out Sasuke eyes widened. Not because the blonde looked as if he never had the dreams in the first place, no. His eyes widened because the blonde was dripping wet all over. And that made him look hot. Sasuke needed to keep telling himself that the blonde was just an idiot and nothing more.

Sasuke looked away from him, grabbing an extra towel and run into the bathroom. He took a nice long shower, using up all of the warm water the blonde left, which wasn't much, and when he got out of the bathroom, Naruto was gone. Sasuke sighed, getting dressed and heading down for breakfast.

* * *

Naruto sighed. He was in the middle of technology. Since Orochimaru was on a "business trip" Kabuto had to teach. This was Naruto's most hated class, not including Geometry, and he was all alone in it. Not even that raven haired bastard had this class. Not like students would jump at the opportunity to take this class. No one wanted Orochimaru. Of course Naruto would take him instead of Pein any day. Unfortunately, he got them both.

Naruto was hit over the head with a hard text book causing him to be lifted from his thought. "Are you paying attention Mr. Uzumaki?"

The blonde sighed. Even though Kabuto wasn't a real teacher, he sure seemed like one. "No, I wasn't." Naruto answered truthfully.

Kabuto looked like he was about to have an outburst when the bell rang. Naruto smirked and Kabuto just waved everyone out. At that signal the whole class, including Naruto, bolted out the door. He grinned to himself in satisfaction. Then frowned when he realized he had group therapy.

Because of the fight that went on Iruka thought it best to wait for them to get used to the school before having another session. He didn't want a repeat of what happened. Naruto pouted as he head to Iruka's classroom. After his fight Iruka gave him the lecture of a life time. Naruto felt like he would never stop. Naruto shook his head clean as he opened the door.

"Ah, Naruto, good. You're the last one. Now we can start." Iruka smiled as the blonde found his seat in Lee's group, next to Choji and Kiba. "Now, I understand last time we had a few problems, but today we will hope to improve it. As you can see, Zabuza isn't here today. Now, the topic for today is 'what do you want to do in the future?' All of the topics and questions I ask you will be asked again in the future. So we shall see how the answers change. Anyone want to go first?"

Lee raised his hand once more. Iruka nodded for him to speak. "In the future I wish to be the owner of a gym that promotes heath, fitness, and youth!!!"

"Very good Lee. Now, pick someone in the circle to go next." Lee nodded and pointed to Choji.

Choji sighed, "I want to be a chief. Or a food taster. Either's fine with me." Iruka half smiled as Choji looked around the room. "Shino, right? You go next."

"I would like to be an entomologist."

"What the hell is an entomolo-whatever?!" Kiba asked.

"Entomologist, Kiba. They're people that study bugs." Iruka explained and then turned back to Shino. "Now, Shino, please choose someone to go next."

Shino pointed to Sakura, who sighed. "I want to be a world famous model. And I choose Sasuke to go next."

Sasuke glared daggers at her for choosing him as he thought about the future. He didn't really see a future for himself. "Sorry, but I don't see a future for myself." Everyone looked at him with stunned looks, he just ignored them.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, we'll just have to change that, now won't we." Iruka looked at him with a sad look in his eyes.

"I pick him to go next." Sasuke pointed to Naruto with a glare.

"Okay than, what do you want to do in the future Naruto?" Iruka smiled and looked at Naruto with a pleading look.

Seeing that, Naruto smirked. What did he want to do in the future? He knew he wanted Pein dead, but he didn't think he should say that. But that was the only thing he could think of. Oh well, it would make Iruka mad, and that would be fun to see. "In the future, I want to kill a certain teacher at this school."

Everyone looked at him wide eyed. Iruka shook his head, and Sasuke smirked. Sasuke believed he had it all worked out. Zabuza and Naruto was dating, Zabuza saw Sasuke at the door and dumped Naruto. Then Naruto was heartbroken and turned into a homicidal maniac, and want to kill Zabuza. No offence intended to Gaara.

"Umm…okay, Naruto, now pick someone to go next." Iruka massaged his temples, oblivious to the blondes menacing grin.

Naruto would have chosen Sasuke so as to annoy him, but the cute pink haired girl beat him to it. So, that only left the blonde with Plan B. "I choose you Iruka." Everyone looked at him with confused looks.

"Naruto, I'm the teacher here." Iruka sighed while trying to stop his headache from turning into a migraine.

"Yes, but you said to pick someone that's in the circle and you are in the circle." Naruto' grin widened at seeing his godfather's despair. [1]

Iruka got ready to object once more when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kakashi walked in with a pile of papers. "Iruka, I made the copies you told me to make."

"What?" Iruka looked at him in confusion. "I didn't ask-"

"Iruka, you don't remember asking me, you must be too stressed. Why don't you end class early today?" Kakashi smirked under his mask. "I know a way to get rid of stress."

Iruka blushed and cleared his throat. "Please just write down what you want to do in the future and hand it into me on your way out."

Everyone started looking through their backpacks for paper and a writing utensil. As everyone lined up to give Iruka their papers, Naruto made sure he was last. When all of their papers were handed in, Iruka dismissed them. "Naruto, wait." Naruto sighed turning to face Iruka with Kakashi by his side. Naruto smirked. "Umm…Kakashi, may I speak with Naruto in private?" The gray haired teacher nodded and walk out of the room. When the door shut Iruka sank in his seat. A low "Naruto" was muttered.

"So, Iruka, was that your boyfriend?" Iruka's blush returned and Naruto's smirk grew. "Why don't we cut this short, ne? I'm sure you can't wait to for your boyfriend to help you out with your stress."

Iruka was now tomato red and he had enough. He stood up and looked at Naruto with anger. "That is no concern of yours. Now, we must talk about your behavior and the way you say unnecessary things. I mean, honestly, Naruto. 'I want to kill a certain teacher in this school.' What in, god's name, could have possibly possessed you to say that?"

The blonde just shrugged and had a look that screamed "I don't fucking care!!" Iruka shook his head. "Look, I don't have much to talk now, with Kakashi waiting for me outside, but you can be sure we will talk about this. Now go back to your dorm." Iruka massaged his temples as Naruto walked out and Kakashi walked in.

Kakashi hugged Iruka and kissed his temple, as Naruto shook his head, closing the door. "Go back to my dorm." Naruto muttered to himself. Kiba walked down the hall, not noticing Naruto. Naruto just smirked. "Dorm. Ha, yeah right." Naruto muttered once more, they yelled to Kiba. "Yo, Kiba!!"

* * *

Sasuke got to his dorm weak as hell. He knew he was losing too much blood from cutting, but it's not like he could stop. It was like having an addition to drugs. It felt so good, that you can't help but doing it again. He sighed and lay down for a nap. He was getting less sleep with Naruto always crying, groaning, or sometimes even screaming. Sasuke adored the quiet and drifted slowly to his dream state.

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke's Dream/ Flashback**

Eleven year old Sasuke walked down the halls of the orphanage. It had been two weeks since the incident with him and Sai. Sai hadn't said a thing to him and stayed away the whole time. Sasuke felt lucky that he could just forget the whole thing ever happened.

He walked to the office of one of the ladies in charge. He had just finished the book she had given him and he wanted a new one. As he reached the office he heard voices from within. "I just don't know how to break it to him." Sasuke pressed his ear to the door to hear better, becoming more curious. Had Sai gotten himself caught? That would be very funny.

"Calm down Anna, just tell me everything." The of a younger woman called out, which Sasuke recognized as Mary.

"Well, I just know how to tell poor Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened. Tell him what? "I mean, when he first came here he was seven, and at that time we contacted Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother, to ask him to come and pick him up. But he told us that he didn't want to. That we should just keep Sasuke here, and give him to a foster home."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt like his heart stop. "We thought that maybe it was just a reaction to his parents' deaths, you know, too soon. But each year we asked him and his answer was the same. He finally had enough and changed his phone number."

Sasuke felt tears coming. "Anyway, we have waited for the right time to tell him. When he was seven, we thought it to early, and as the years went, that's the same excuse we used so as not to be the ones to break his heart. But he's eleven now, it's time he knew the truth so he can be adopted. But, I know of no way to do that without breaking his heart."

"That's a tough one. I'm not quite sure. Maybe if we just-" Mary stopped talking as they both heard a book drop on the floor. Mary opened the door to see the book she gave to Sasuke on the floor. She looked down the hall to see Sasuke turn the corner. "Oh dear. He must have over heard."

****End of Sasuke's Dream/ Flashback****

* * *

Sasuke shot up gasping for breath. He put his head in his hands and tried to regain his breathing. He hated that dream, that memory. He calmed down and looked around the room. No sign of the dobe. Sasuke ran to the bathroom and shut the door. He took off his shirt and the bandages underneath. The cuts were just starting to heal. He made a lot and lost too much blood, he knew that, but he needed to cut. After a dream like that, he had to.

He had no more room on his chest, and his legs had deep cuts that would need lots of time to heal. He couldn't go lower on his arms. Maybe he could make a few cuts on his hands and wrists and put glass in them and pass it off as an accident. He smirked and ran out of the bathroom and to his bed. He reached under the mattress and pulled out his knife from its super secret hiding place.

He sighed and placed the knife near his left hand. _Small cuts, remember, small cuts, _he kept telling himself in his mind. Just as he got ready to make the first cut the door slammed open. "Just a second Kiba, let me get my game!! I'll meet you at Shika and Chojis!!!!" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a blank expression for a moment, examining the cuts on his chest and the knife in his hand. Then without a word, he just went to his closet and rummaged though some bags until he found a video game.

"Hey." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's attention. "Don't you DARE tell anyone! Got it?!"

"Calm down, I won't." Naruto closed his closet game in hand. "If you want to die then die. Break the hearts of all the people who care about you."

"But that's just it. No one cares about me!"

"Okay, than just kill yourself. I'm not so sure what you're saying is true, but all I know is, I don't care about you. I mean, who would want to care for a stuck-up rich boy like yourself, who gets whatever he asks for, yet still wants more. So if you want to end your life, by all means go ahead, that just means I'll get to have a room all to myself." Naruto smirked as he left a wide eyed Sasuke sitting on his bed. [2]

The door slammed behind the blonde. Sasuke stared at the door with shock. No one had ever talked to him like that. They either told him to stop or yelled at him telling him this wasn't the way to deal with problems. And every time, every single time, they always asked why. So Sasuke always told them "Life is hard, death is easy."

He gripped the knife in his hand and stood up. _Fine, if he wants me to kill myself, than I will. He'll be sorry, everyone will._ Sasuke walked into the bathroom slamming the door shut and climbed into the bathtub. Lay in the bathtub and looks at his wrist. _'Break the hearts of all the people who care about you.' Like anyone really cares. If people really care about me I wouldn't have spent five years in a damned orphanage, waiting for a brother who would have never com if I hadn't have almost died._ He glared at his wrist as he raised the knife to his wrist.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

Sasuke had been in the orphanage for twelve years now. During that time everything in his life fell apart. He lay in his small bed and looked over to the bed next to him. It belonged to Raven, the Goth girl. Since the orphanage wasn't very big, the girls and boys had to share a big room. Everyone could be seen. The beds were all exposed to everyone. If you wanted privacy, you either had to go into one of the three bathrooms, or a closet.

"Hey Sasuke." Sai waved to him from the doorway.

"I thought I told you never to come near me." Sasuke glared at the raven haired boy.

"Well, you just seemed down in the dumps so I thought I would cheer you up."

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Wow, you really are grumpy." Sai turned around to leave. "But hey, it's a good thing you finally found out your brother isn't coming for you. Oh, and good news. My parents came back to get me. At least I can trust them, unlike you with your big bro." Sai chuckled to himself as Sasuke grabbed the nearest book and prepared to throw it.

"That's mine so put it down." A monotone voice rang out and Sasuke turned to see Raven standing right in front of him. Sasuke dropped the book and jumped back falling off his bed. "You shouldn't have other people's journals."

"Raven, why do you always have to sneak up on people?! And how was I supposed to know that was your journal?" Sasuke got up as the black haired girl picked up her journal.

"Anyway, I'm going to be leaving so I have to pack. Someone finally wants to adopt me." She looked to Sasuke. "You should stop mopping around and try and get adopted."

"Your one to talk."

"Fine, don't listen to me. Like I care." The girl packed what few belongings she had. Sasuke lay in his bed, his eyes closed. He heard her footsteps getting weaker and weaker. As he opened his eyes he looked to the door. Raven was the closest thing he got to a friend. She didn't bug him, didn't care for him, and most of all, wasn't a crazed fangirl. And even though he would never admit it, he was sad to see her leave.

Sasuke looked to her bed and saw a pocket knife on her bed. He got off his bed and picked it up. He looked to the wall behind her bed to see words carved into it. _She must have used the knife to write these._ Sasuke looked at the words and read aloud. "'If there is one thing that people should learn, it's: Life is hard, but death is easy.' What the hell? Could it be that she's suicidal?"

"Who knows?" Sasuke spin around to find Sai behind him. "Everyone's going to dinner. Are you going to come along? Or are you going to stay here and cut yourself?"

"I'm not emo!" Sasuke all but screamed.

"Really! Could have fooled me." Sai flashed his fake smile.

"Get away from me. What pleasure can be felt from cutting or dying anyway?"

"Well, it's normal logic. Make a bigger pain to take your mind off of the other pain. And suicide is just to rest forever. To forever forget about the pain. You should go ahead and do it. It's not like anyone cares about you anyway." Sai chuckled to himself as he left.

Sasuke lie back down on his bed and shut his eye. _Suicide._ He wasn't sure what to think. He had so much hurt and pain in his heart. He wanted it all to stop, but was suicide the real answer. It was easy. The easy way out. But what about all of the people that cared about him. 'It's not like anyone cares about you anyway.' Sasuke's eyes snapped open with realization. Sai was right. _No one care about me. Itachi just left me here. Raven is leaving. No one cares._ He looked that the pocket knife which was still in his hand. _If I committed suicide. I would be free. Free from my brother, free from Sai, free from this hell of an orphanage. There would be no more worries because, I'd be dead. IT would hurt, but then everything would be over._

Sasuke took the blade and put it on his left wrist. He pressed it down, thinking of all or his misery, and pulled away wincing when a thin line of blood formed on his wrist. It hurt like a bitch. He closed his eyes and sighed, focusing on the pain. It left like it was clearing his mind. Like he could forget about his pain if only just for a moment. He opened his eyes. "It has to be done. I can't take any more of this." And with that said, pressed the knife down on his wrist making a deep cut, surely cutting a vein. He grunted at the pain that surged through his body. He then did the same thing with his other. Blood poured out of him as he got paler. The pain seemed unbearable, but through it all, he never once thought about his brother, or any other misery of his life. The pain hurt, but it also somehow calmed. Darkness started invading the corner of his eyes, which were now half lidded, and started to grow slowly.

"Sasuke," one of the old ladies came into the room, "it's dinner time aren't you go-" She gasped as he saw Sasuke laying on his bed, covered in blood. "SASUKE!!!! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE!! SASUKE!!!" The old woman ran to Sasuke, tears streaming out of her eyes, calling Sasuke's names repetitively. The kids all started pilling around the door, trying to see what had happened, as the adults tried to get them to go away. Sasuke closed his eyes as his senses died down, and he was surrounded by darkness.

****End of Flashback****

* * *

Sasuke looked at his wrists that were now marked with thin cuts. Not nearly deep enough to kill. Sasuke sighed at the memory. That old lady must have cared, if she was crying. But it wasn't like she was there now. There was no one for him now. Tears formed in Sasuke's eyes. He picked up the knife and placed it on his left wrist. He had to do it. He had no one. So he had to.

* * *

Naruto got back to his dorm room at eleven at night. It had been six hours since he had left the raven haired boy alone to do whatever. The blonde walked into their room to see no raven haired boy in sight. Naruto shut the door and grabbed a towel, wanting to take a shower before he went to bed. He felt dirty, even though he wasn't. The images from his dreams flashed before his eyes and felt extremely dirty.

The blonde shook his head and practically ran to the bathroom. He threw the door open to see the raven haired boy in the bathtub, holding a knife to his wrist, which was now littered with dried blood. The blonde sighed. "Hey, teme." Sasuke turned to look at the blonde. "If your going to cut yourself, can you at least not do it in the bathtub, so I can take a shower?"

"Aren't you even going to _try_ and stop me? I'm about to kill myself."

"Why bother? I mean, just because I tell you not to do something doesn't mean you won't do it. I'd just be wasting my voice. And besides, what kind of burden would your death be on me. Now, are you getting out of the bathtub, or not?"

Sasuke glared at the blonde, and slowly took the knife away from his hand and got up. He got out of the bathtub and walked to the door. He turned around to glare daggers at Naruto, you looked like he didn't care that much. As he stepped outside the doorway, he turned around to look at Naruto. The blonde moved to the door to close it, seeing as the raven wouldn't do it. When Naruto reached him, Sasuke looked at the floor, gripping the knife in his hand. "Life is hard, death is easy." He muttered to himself.

Naruto scoffed. "If death is so easy, then why aren't you dead yet?" Sasuke dropped the knife as his eyes widened. He stared at the blonde with awe. The blonde simply ignored him and slammed the door in his face. Naruto quickly threw his towel on one of the hangers, and practically jumped into the bathtub, turning on the water, and trying to get the nonexistent dirt off himself.

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke's Dream/ Flashback**

It had been three months since Sasuke tried to commit suicide. After that, Itachi took his back to live with him and his boyfriend, Deidara, in the Uchiha mansion. Anything Sasuke asked for, Itachi gave to him in an instant. The cuts on his wrists had healed, and he was good as new. But Sasuke wanted to cut, he needed to cut. All of the pain and suffering he went through because of his brother could not be bought out. Cutting soothed him. Calmed him. It was an obsession he had. Unfortunately, Itachi had been watching him like a hawk, but as the months passed, he started to lighten up.

Sasuke stared at the television, not caring about what was on. Deidara sat next to him, fixed on the television. "What are you two watching?" Itachi walked in looking at the television.

"Oh, Itachi, it's a really interesting soap opera. The girl was dating two guys and now she just woke up from a coma and has amnesia, and can't remember either guy. Plus, I think she's falling for the doctor." Deidara smiled up at his lover and Itachi gave him a peck on the lips as he sat down.

Sasuke smirked to himself. He knew what Deidara and Itachi wanted to do. "I think I'm going to get a glass of water and head upstairs. I gotta be up early tomorrow"

Deidara looked at him confused. "But Sasuke, don't you want dinner, or-" The blonde was cut short by a jab to the ribs by his lover. Itachi gave his blonde a seductive look.

Deidara brightened up as Itachi smirked. "Good night little brother."

"Yes, good night Sasuke. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bight." The blonde waved at the younger raven who merely muttered a good night.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and got out a glass and the gallon of water. He poured himself a cup, then took a peek in the living room. The two lovers were in the middle of a make out session. Sasuke rushed back to the kitchen and as quietly as possible, stole one of the knifes from the kitchen. Then grabbing his drink, and hiding the knife, he walked up the stairs and into his room.

He locked the door and closed all of the curtains, getting on his bed. He started off with thin cuts, and then moved to deeper ones. "SASUKE!!!" Sasuke jumped at hearing his brother's rage filled voice. He heard his brother's footsteps coming closer to his room, and he started shaking. His brother tried the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. "OPEN THE DOOR SASUKE!!!"

Sasuke calmed down and smirked. He had forgotten that he had locked the door. He sighed and resumed his activity, he heard scrambling on the other side of the door, but paid no mind to it. Then his eyes went wide when he heard a click. A click indicating that the door was now unlocked. Sasuke looked to the door to see his brother barge in.

"Sasuke!" His brother ran to his side as Deidara stayed at the doorway.

"How the hell did you get in!!!" Sasuke glared at the two.

"I picked the lock." Deidara's low voice could barely be heard.

"Sasuke, show me your wrists!" Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist and tugged on it. He gripped the arm tightly, cause Sasuke more pain, while tears streamed out of the older raven's eyes. "Why do you do this? What is wrong with you? Do you want me to go crazy? I knew that you were smart. I knew not to let my guard down. Sasuke stop it! Please stop it." Itachi looked at his younger brother. His eyes filled with sorrow, but Sasuke paid no mind to it. Deidara moved closer to his lover with worry. "I've already lost mom and dad, I don't want to lose you too. Please, Sasuke, please." Sasuke saw all of the blood he lost. He was starting to black out once more. He fell back and Itachi eyes filled with horror. "SASUKE!! SASUKE!!! DEIDARA CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!" The moment the blonde heard those words he bolted out the door. "SASUKE!!!" Itachi's voice got distant as darkness surrounded the young raven.

****End of Sasuke's Dream/ Flashback****

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes which were now filled with tears. How could he have been so stupid? All that time Itachi was worried sick about him. Everything he did was to make up for the past. Everything was filled with love. Even sending him to a hell hole that this school. Itachi cared about him. Deidara cared about him. How could the care about someone so…so…stuck up?

Sasuke heard a grunt and turned to see the blonde tossing and turning in his bed. Without a second thought, Sasuke got out of bed and walked over to the blond, shaking him like crazy. "Hey Naruto, wake up!" The blonde jumped up and started gasping for air. "You okay?"

The blonde turned to Sasuke and nodded taking a deep breath. "Fine." Sasuke was surprised at how normal the blonde's voice sounded. Like the fear he felt was all gone.

Sasuke looked to the floor. "I'm sorry." The blonde looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "For being a jerk." The raven started to glare. "Just because I'm telling you this, doesn't mean we're friends." The blonde shook his head and the raven went back to his own bed. When he got under the covers he muttered hoping the blonde couldn't hear. "I'm going to stop cutting."

Naruto looked at the other for a moment, then lay back down and turned to his side, so he was facing the wall. "Whatever." The word barely escaped his mouth. When the blonde was sure the raven couldn't see him, he smirked to himself. _Reverse psychology. Works every time._

**

* * *

**

[1] Yeah, Iruka's Naruto's godfather. I think I mentioned it in previous chapters. If not, then here you go.

**[2] Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Naruto is a big fat jerk. Well hold on, he has his reasons.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**

**AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU!!!!! (for those of you who don't know. That's happy New Year in Japanese)**

**Anyway, long chapter. I mean REALLY LONG!!! I was even surprised at the length. Anyway. I hope you like it. I worked REALLY hard on it, so everyone PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I don't feel sad anymore, for those of you wondering, because Alexander came to keep me company. So yeah. Happy Holidays and Review.**

**Me: Yay!! Thanks for coming Alexander!! *hugs Alexander***

**Alexander: Well, you are my girlfriend. I can't just leave you, no matter how much I want to.**

**Me: But you don't want to right?**

**Alexander: …Hey, it's New Year. Let's celebrate. I'll get the champagne. *goes to kitchen leaving me alone***

**Me: But Alexander my question!!**


	9. Enter Uncle Orochimaru

**Hey there people of the world. Right now, me, my crew, and our parents are on vacation. We are in Romania. And I am glad to say that in a few days we will be going to Transylvania. Of course, by the time you read this our vacation will be over. Why you ask. Because the hotels that my dad and the other parents picked out, don't have internet unless you use a computer the hotel has downstairs. So, since word doesn't require internet. I'm just writing. Anyway, I've been reading over my story and have noticed that there are a lot of mistakes. I am very sorry about that. Especially since they are stupid mistakes. I beg for your forgiveness, and since I've got a LOT of free time on my hands, I promise this one will be different. **

**WARNING: All the stuff I warned about before and there will also be death, either in this chapter or in the next.**

**Disclaimer: I…I can't believe it. *sob* I don't own Naruto!! *bursts out crying***

**Me: We have just arrived in our first hotel room, and I get to share a bed with Alexander. YAY!!!**

**Leo: No, remember, your dad said no and that it would be better it I slept with him. **

**Me: NOOOO!! He's mine. You lay one hand on him and you're dead!!!**

**Leo: Well, he sure doesn't act like he's yours. In fact, he acts like he really doesn't care about you.**

**Me: Yeah, because that's all an act. He's crazy about me.**

**Crystle: Doubt that.**

**Me: Okay, can we please stop talking and get on with the story. God.**

* * *

Hell High

Chapter 9

Enter Uncle Orochimaru

Naruto stared up at the orange haired man. Tears flowing down his cheeks. His eyes burned because of how much he was crying. The redhead ran toward Naruto, jumping over the dead bodies of his parents. Naruto ran, but a five-year-olds speed was no match for a grown man. He caught up to the poor blonde and tackled him to the ground. He straddled the boy's hips and wrapped a hand around his small thin neck. As he tightened his grip, he began laughing at the blonde boys poor attempts to escape. "Do you miss your mommy and daddy? I can take you too them. Sure, it's gonna hurt a lot, but it's got a great reward. You'll be able to be with your parents forever." As the redhead laughed, the blonde got his other hand and bit it. The man screamed out in pain, but instead of letting the blonde go, he tightened his grip. "I'm gonna snap your neck you little pip-squeak!!!" As the grip tightened, Naruto started spiraling into darkness. He knew it. He might had been just a little kid, but he knew when he was going to die. As all senses evacuated his body, the only thing he could feel was Pein's hand around his throat. His slimy, smelly, dirty, blood stained hand.

* * *

"AHHHH!!!" Naruto shot up in bed screaming. His breath came out in gasps as he placed a hand on his neck. It was like he could still feel the hand of his now Geometry teacher. He had been having that dream for quite some time now.

"Morning sunshine." Naruto jumped and turned quickly to see Sasuke on his bed. "You know, I would be all for you waking me up in the morning to get to school, but not at three am." Naruto ignored his roommate's words as he dashed to the bathroom. He had to wash off the feeling of Pein's hand. He had to clean all the dirt and blood that man had left on his body. "Hey, are you listening?"

Naruto ran in the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He quickly turned on the shower and stripped off his white undershirt. As he was about to pull down his boxers, the door flew open. Naruto turned to see the raven staring at him wide eyed. "Get out! You woke me up at, like, midnight to tell me you stopped cutting, so just let me shower!"

"Uh…Well," Sasuke was at a loss for words. He had never see Naruto's chest so clearly. It was so well toned. He had a few scars, but they could be easily over looked. Sasuke knew that the blonde must have had to work out for a whole year straight to get that well fit. "Look, just go back to sleep and take a shower when you get up. Wouldn't that be easier?" Sasuke forced himself to forget about the delicious eye candy before him and focus on the main topic.

"No! I need to shower now!"

"Yeah and then when you get up you're going to shower again. And that's not even counting if you have another nightmare were you'll shower again. It's just stupid."

"Shut up!!" Naruto was getting really pissed now. "You have no idea!! You have no idea what went on in my past!!!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "So the nightmares are about your past?" Naruto gasped and covered his mouth from telling anymore. "Naruto, what happens in your dreams… or… memories?"

"If's mofin," Came Naruto's muffled version of 'it's nothing.'

Sasuke shook his head, "Come on Naruto. Let me try and help you. You helped me stop cutting so let me try and help you with your nightmares."

Naruto's eyes widened and he removed his hands from his mouth. "No way. How did you find out?"

"It was pretty simple, people say I'm a genius, remember. When I finally calmed down and thought hard, I figured it out. Reverse psychology." Sasuke smirked.

"Wow, you really are a genius. Hey, maybe you can help me out with some of my school work." Naruto tried changing the subject.

Sasuke simply shook his head. "Did I not just say I'm a genius?" Naruto nodded. "Then stop trying to change the subject. And turn off the water. You're just wasting the hot water."

"Okay, but can't I just take a step in. Just to get some water on me."

"No, just turn it off and go to your bed, then we can talk."

"No Sasuke." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt. "I can't. I won't be able to. I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm…dirty."

"No, you're not." Sasuke looked at him confused. "Hey, could it be that…you think you're dirty because of your dream?"

"What if I do?" Naruto bawled his fists, ready to attack.

"What? So now you're trying to start a fight? You really want to avoid this subject, don't you?" The blonde nodded. "Can I at least know why?"

Naruto turned his and bawled his fists. He turned to glare at Sasuke before he sighed. "If I tell you why I want to stay off the subject, will you let me shower?"

"Fair enough." Sasuke nodded. "Now, talk."

Naruto took a deep breath. "It's about my past and I don't like talking about my past." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke was not satisfied with his answer. "And it has to do with a teacher here that I _really_ don't like." He added the last past hoping that it would get Sasuke off his back. "Happy?"

Sasuke sighed knowing the rules of their agreement. "Fine, take your shower, just don't be in there for too long." When Sasuke gave him the approval, Naruto all but jumped into the shower. Sasuke thanked the gods that the blonde forgot to take off his boxers, or he would have lost it.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Sasuke was glad the dumb blonde helped him to stop cutting, but now he felt like he had to help the blonde out as well. And with him being so stubborn he was getting nowhere. With all the stress he was going through, he was just itching to cut. And the fact that he still hadn't gotten rid of the knife made the matter even worse. He told himself to get it and throw it out, but the risk of having it in his hand again was just too big. He really needed to calm down and think everything through. Sasuke sighed as he heard the water in the bathroom turn off. He go into bed, not even bothering to wait for the blonde, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Naruto slumped over his desk in first period. He was extremely tired because he didn't get much sleep with all the nightmares. Naruto laid his head down on the desk, trying to zone out all of the various voices, and get some sleep. He could feel his roommate's stare. Naruto knew that all the raven wanted to do was help, but he couldn't accept it. He was taught to be independent. That if you accept help, you were being weak.

"Yo, Naruto?" Naruto raised his head lazily to see the dog lover inches away. "You don't look to good dude. What is up with you?"

"I just haven't been getting much sleep, that's all." Came the blonde's slurred reply.

"Is it because of the roommate? You want me to kick his ass for you?" Kiba glared at the boy who was staring at his friend. "I mean, his eyes haven't left you from the moment he entered the classroom."

"Don't worry about him Kiba." The blonde yawned as he got up, being fully awaken. "I think he's just worried about me. I helped him out with his cutting problem and I guess he just wants to pay me back."

"By keeping you up all night?"

"No," the blonde laughed, drawing some attention to himself. "The things keeping me up all night are the nightmares I've been getting."

"Really?" The blonde nodded. "What kind of nightmares? Maybe I can help."

"I don't need anyone's help. I can take care of myself Kiba. I'm a big boy now." They both started laughing at the last sentence.

"But anyway, you helped him stop cutting?" The blonde nodded, proud of what he had accomplished. "Well I don't think it worked to well. I mean, look at his wrists. They're all bandaged up."

"Well," The blonde scratched his cheek, trying to think of the right words to say. "There were some…bumps in the road, but we got there. He told me just a few nights ago." Kiba nodded and looks at Naruto nervously. Naruto, knowing Kiba would start up about helping him, decided to change the subject. "So, what about you and your roommate?"

"Oh, Shino." Kiba's face fell. "Well, he's okay I guess. At first he didn't talk to me at all, and I quite liked that, but then it started to get really annoying. I mean, He would stare at me like he was examining me or something."

"Wow, I'd freak if my roommate was like that."

"Yeah, but he's changed."

"How so? He still doesn't talk to anyone except for the teachers."

"Well," Kiba scratched the back of his head nervously. "The silence was really getting to me, and I finally had an outbreak. I mean, I lose my booze and get a freak who stares at me instead. So, yeah, I kind of flipped on him. And after that he started talking to me little by little."

"Well that's good." Kiba nodded. Naruto looked at the time to see they only had two more minutes. He and Kiba, and most of the other students, packed their bags and got ready to leave.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he sat in his lab seat for Chemistry. Sasuke looked at the materials on the desk which they would have to use for the experiment they where going to be doing. The teacher was at the front of the class, looking extremely gloomy. But seeing the flash of blonde near the window, Sasuke predicated that she would be feeling much better in…three…two…one.

"NARU-CHAN!!!!" The blonde had barely opened the door, when Anko came flying at him. This was not his day. "Naru-chan, I got yelled at by Zabuza. That meanie."

"Please let me go, I'm not in the mood." Anko let go of her Naru-chan, and he grumbled his way to the seat next to Sasuke.

"Umm...okay." And just like that she was back to her normal cheery self. "So, today we will be doing an experiment about acids. Now, I want everyone to be very careful today because we will be working with an extremely dangerous acid. Which, if any of you were paying attention, can burn your flesh. Quite quickly if I may add."

After that she explained what everyone was going to be doing. They had a few materials, like cloth or paper, and they were going to see which was affected by the acid and which wasn't. [1] Sasuke did most of the work during the experiment. Naruto was too busy sleeping. Sasuke finished up the experiment and writing down in his findings that the acid could break down cloth very quickly, but he guessed not as quickly as it would break down human flesh. As he prepared to clean up when he heard Naruto let out a soft groan. Sasuke's eyes widened and looked to the blonde He was sure the blonde was having a nightmare, and if he was, then he would start moaning and groaning loudly.

Sasuke looked around the room, seeing that no one had noticed the groan. He thought he would save his roommate the embarrassment and wake him up. He shook Naruto lightly, but the blonde wouldn't wake. He tried a few more times, each being unsuccessful, until he finally gave up and decided to wake him another way. He grabbed the thickest book he could find and dropped it on the floor with a loud THUD!!

The blonde, being shocked from the noise, threw his hands in front of him, knocking over the acid in the process. Sasuke, seeing this, jumped out of the way so no acid could reach him. Naruto, however, wasn't that lucky. The acid had poured all over his chest and some on his arms. The acid started working quickly as the blonde started to scream in pain. Anko rushed over to Naruto in a complete panic as she pulled him to the disinfection shower. [2] As the clear liquid poured all over the blonde, his screams died down as the burning subsided. Blood mostly dominated the blonde's chest.

Naruto looked up to see all of the faces in the room looking at him with worry. Anko let out a sigh of relief and looked to Sasuke. "You," She pointed to Sasuke. The raven boy stiffened as he believed he would get blamed for this whole mishap. "Take Naruto to the nurse's office. The rest of you, back to work." She turned to Naruto and looked like she was about to cry. "And you," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again! Got it!?" The blonde simply gave her a small smile as Sasuke walked to his side, both of their book bags on his back as he lead the blonde out of the room.

Sasuke kept glancing to Naruto. "Are you alright?"

Naruto gave him a look that said "You must be joking."

"Right, stupid question. Sorry." Sasuke looked down the hall and took a deep breath. "What I meant was, will you be able to make to the nurse's office? I mean, walking, that is."

"I'll be fine. I might not look it but I'm tougher than people take me for. I don't need your help."

"A little help could be good sometimes." The raven took a quick glance at the blonde. "Like how you helped me to stop cutting."

"Will you just stay off that topic?!" Naruto tightened his arms that were wrapped around his chest. He was pretty sure the bleeding had stopped so it wouldn't be too much of a problem. He looked to Sasuke and eyed his wrists. "Besides, I don't think you're going to stop cutting."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You still have the knife. And even thought you try and hide it, I still see how you look at it. Like it's some kind of drug that you need to have."

Sasuke was getting really pissed. "Shut up!" Sasuke slammed the poor blonde into the nearest wall. The blonde wince in pain and a part of Sasuke told him he shouldn't had done that. He could see the blonde was in serious pain. The raven grabbed the boy's hand and lead him running to the nurse's office. When they reached their destination, Sasuke nearly threw Naruto in the bed and told the nurse to fix him.

The nurse cleaned up Naruto's wounds and went off to call the blonde's uncle, leaving the two teens alone. Neither the raven nor the blonde looked at the other. Sasuke knew the blonde would make no effort to talk so it was up to him. Sasuke skimmed through the topic to talk about in his head, picking one at random. "So, why did the nurse say she was going to call your uncle, not parents?"

"My parents died when I was five." Naruto answered bluntly.

Sasuke wince knowing the topic he picked wasn't a good one. "I see," Sasuke looked at the tiled floor. "I'm-"

"Don't say it."

"Huh?"

"Don't say you're sorry for me." The blonde had a pissed off look on his face. "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity I-" the raven was cut off by a man entering the room and the blonde's face revealing shier horror.

"It seems every time I see you, you're either in trouble or hurt. And most of the time both." Sasuke stared at the man before him. He had pale white skin, paler than his own, black, long, silky hair that flowed over his shoulders, and piercing yellow eyes that looked like a snake's. Added to the fact that the blonde new this man, Sasuke was shocked.

"What are you doing here?!" The blonde stared at the man, wide-eyed. "You're still supposed to be on your 'business trip.'"

"I got back early." The snake's eyes moved to Sasuke. "Who's he?"

Sasuke stiffened and the blonde smirked. "He's my roommate. Sasuke Uchiha." The blonde looked to the raven. "This guy's my Uncle Orochimaru."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "He's your uncle?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, he is."

"Come on." Orochimaru waved for the blonde to come.

"Where are we going?" Naruto looked to Sasuke with a look that said "Please don't let him take me."

"I'm on leave today so we're going to go to the hospital to get your wounds checked out, then your aunt wants you home." The blonde nodded and followed the man out. Sasuke stared wide-eyed thinking that a man like that could actually be married. [3]

* * *

Naruto arrived at the mansion, late in the afternoon. He had had a long wait in the hospital only to be told that he just need to rest. He got out of the car and followed his uncle to the front door. As he entered the mansion his uncle went to his room to most likely unpack, and Naruto went to his room to "rest."

When the blonde got into his old room he saw that the dressers were stuffed with his clothes. Mostly the orange ones Tsunade had the guards take out of his suitcases. Naruto rummaged through all of the drawers looking for his favorite sweat shirt. When he found it, he sighed in relief. It was his most prized possession. A sweat shirt that was all black, except for the beastly looking Nine Tailed Fox on it. The front of the sweat shirt was mainly just the head of the fox with its claws showing, which made it look like it was ready to attack at any moment. The back had nine tails that wrapped around the sweat shirt, meeting on the front. He could never part this sweat shirt. It symbolized who he was. It was one of a kind.

"If you need a moment alone with that thing, just say so." Naruto jumped looking to the door, to see his uncle leaning against the frame, smirking.

"Every heard of knocking?"

"What are you, a girl? Because last I time I checked, guys don't usually care about other guys walking in on them."

"Shut up!!! Besides, you could hardly be considered a guy with that hair of yours." Naruto put his sweat shirt on and looked to his uncle who looked like he was going to kill him. "What do you want anyway?"

"What do you want for dinner? I'm not cooking so; we either order or go out."

"Order." Like hell he wanted to go out to dinner with that guy.

"Good, cause I already ordered." Naruto smirked. At least the bright side to the hatred he felt for his uncle was that his uncle felt the same way. Naruto lay in bed, watching tv waiting for his uncle to call him down. When he did so he found out that his aunt was too busy with work to come home. When he finished his dinner Orochimaru made sure he went to bed, and didn't try running off.

* * *

The first couple of days were okay, but soon it got to be annoying. Being stuck in a mansion with nothing to do while your aunt and your uncle watch you like hawks. The blonde had enough, even sharing a room with that stiff, emo bastard was better that this. It was time he made a full recovery.

"Hey, Aunt Tsunade, Uncle Orochimaru." Naruto found his two guardians in the living room. Tsunade, laying half drunk on the coach, and Orochimaru, sitting in the recliner reading a book.

"Hmm?" They both said simultaneously. Neither bothering to even take on glance at the blonde.

"Look, I'm feeling much better, so since tomorrow is Monday, I would like to go back to school."

"No, your injuries haven't healed yet." Came Tsunade's slurred reply. She just had to be trained in medicine, didn't she? The blonde sighed.

"Well, can I at least just go back to the dorm? You know, so I can be with some of my friends."

"Are you saying you don't enjoy your time with us here?" Orochimaru didn't even bother looking up from his book.

"Actually, as a matter of fact I don't."

"Fine, do wha'ever." Tsunade rolled over on the coach.

Orochimaru shook his head. "No, I don't think I'll allow you to go."

"But the old hag said that it's okay."

"She's drunk."

"She's always dunk."

"Which means you only listen to her, when there is no one else sober in the room."

The blonde sighed in frustration. "Can I at least know why you won't let me go back?"

"Simple, your roommate won't always be in the room with you so it will be easy for you to sneak out."

"Then what if you put someone on guard when the teme isn't in the room?"

"Alright, fine. But the person on guard has to be Kabuto."

Naruto cringed in disgusted. He knew his uncle wouldn't change his mind about that. "Okay, but if we get in a fight, he will lose. So, put Zabuza in there with him, so if I start to fight, he can stop me."

His uncle, for the first time, took his eyes off his book and looked at the blonde. The blonde kept a straight face, while inside, he prayed for him to say it was okay. Finally, his uncle sighed. "Fine, now get out of my sight."

The blonde didn't dare cheer, for he knew how quickly his uncle could change his mind. He simply walked to his room and started packing. This was only the second time in his entire life he thanked his uncle in his mind. And the first didn't really count because at first the blonde hated him for what he did. Naruto sighed and couldn't wait to be back in his dorm room.

**

* * *

**

[1] Yeah, we did this experiment at school. Only, the teacher didnt trust us with the acid so we just head to watch her do it. Also I forgot what the acid was called cause it had a loooooong name.

[2] Idk if that's what it's really called. So for those of you who still dont know, it's that thing they have in the chemistry labs for when chemicals are spilled on you or sometimes if you're on fire. yeah, hope that helped.

[3] For those of you who didn't get this, Sasuke doesn't know that when Orochimaru said his aunt, he means his sister not his wife. if you still don't get it, just forget it. It's not that much of an importance anyway.

Okay, finished. It might have taken me all night, and part of this morning, but I did it. YAY!!! Everyone cheer. Anyway, I am starting to learn that Romania is pretty boring. The only thing I'm looking forward to is the tour of Dracula's castle, and I have to wait a long time for that. *sigh* Anyway, when you read this, please review and tell me what you thing. Also I would like to know if I have improved in writing it. So please REVIEW!!

**Leo: I can't believe it. **

**Crystle: What happened?**

**Leo: Last night, when I slept with Alexander, He started snuggling with me.**

**Me: HE WHAT!!!!!**

**Leo: Yeah, I was really happy, until he started mumbling your name and snuggling closer. **

**Crystle: So he thought you were Kat.**

**Me: HA!!! See, I told you he luvs me. ;p**


	10. Drunken Nights

**Yo guys, we are in Transylvania. I am so happy. The tour through Dracula's castle started tomorrow. YAY!!!! I don't have much to say right now. So I'm just going to get on with the story. We're going to find out Naruto's past. I can't wait. lol.**

**WARNING: You guys should already now all that stuff by now. Anyway there will be death in this chapter. Also, idk if this is a warning or not, but there will most likely be random flashbacks throughout this chapter because we are about to learn Naruto's past. So yeah, don't question it.**

**Disclaimer: I HAD THEM!!!! I HAD THEM ALL!!!!! I actually owned Naruto and I let him slide through my fingers. NOOOOO!!!**

**Me: …Okay I got nothing…Umm…Here's the next chapter, enjoy. **

* * *

Hell High

Chapter 10

Drunken Nights

Sasuke sighed for the thousandth time that day. The blonde hadn't come home all week, and Sasuke couldn't help but worry. And the stress that came with it wasn't helping. As he sat on his bed, he looked at the knife that still remained. The temptation to use it was getting stronger and stronger. He wanted to feel the pain. The pain that took him away from reality.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke spun around, shocked to to see his uncle at the door..

"What do you want Kakashi?"

Wow, so harsh. I think you hurt my feelings. Kakashi put on a hurt face.

"What feelings. Just tell me why you're here and get out."

Kakashi sighed and sat on Naruto's empty bed. "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke shrugged. "When's he coming back?" Another shrug. "Well, I'm glad to see you're keeping track of my roommate."

"It's not my job to keep track of him, so if that is all you needed. Leave!" Sasuke pointed to the door, but Kakashi didn't budge.

"Actually, there is something else." Sasuke groaned in his mind. "Everyone's having a little get together, would you like to come?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It will only be me, Genma, Raidou, Asuma, and his girlfriend. No Gai, I promise."

Sasuke sighed, he wanted to refuse, but then he would just be stuck in his room, getting more temptations from his knife. "Fine, I'll go."

"Great! Tonight at ten. I'll pick you up." Kakashi left and Sasuke sighed, thinking of what the blonde was doing. _Why the hell am I so obsessed with this blonde?! I mean, he's worse than Deidara._

* * *

Naruto shook his head as Anko and Tsunade dragged him to the next bar. When Anko heard that Naruto was going to be going back to school, she suggested having a drinking party. It was already eleven and both were completely drunk. But were they drunk enough to let Naruto drink? Of course not.

"Alright that's enough!" Naruto decided as they reached the fifth bar. "We're going home!"

"Naruto!" Anko wrapped her arms around the blonde in a tight hug, tears streaming down her face. "Naruto, do you love me?!Cause I love you! I really, really love you, Naruto! Love, love, love, sooooooo much!"

"We're not going home." Tsunade was surprisingly acting like herself. "I have four more bars I want to try out!"

"My God!" Naruto sighed and shook his head. "This is a nightmare."

"What?!" Anko looked at Naruto with concern. "Are you getting nightmares again?!"

"What!" Naruto's eyes went wide as he shook his head. "No, of…of course not!" Anko and Tsunade stared at him with questioning looks. "So…Who wants to go to the next bar?"

"ME!!" Anko started for the next bar with Tsunade following her slowly. Naruto sighed. _If they find out about my nightmares, I won't hear the end of it._

* * *

****Flashback****

A five year old Naruto screamed in his bed. It had been three months since Pein attacked him and his family. And the nightmares he was getting because of it were torture. "NARUTO!!" Tsunade burst through the door to find her nephew curled up in the corner of his bed. "Naruto, calm down." She started moving toward him slowly.

"NO!! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!" Tsunade reached Naruto and pulled him into a hug.

Anko walked into the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. She never wanted to see Naruto like that ever again. Jiraya followed her in. "This is getting out of control." Anko shook her head.

"We have to call Iruka." Tsunade held the crying boy. "He's a therapist. He'll know what to do."

"When he sees him like this, he'll cry more than Naruto." Jiraya looked at the boy with sad eyes.

"We don't have any other choice. It's been like this for three months." Tsunade got under the covers of Naruto's small bed. "I'll sleep with him tonight."

"You know, it's pretty weird. He gets his nightmares every night unless he has someone sleeps with him." Jiraya shook his head as he walked back to his bedroom. Anko slowly followed, closing the door on her way out.

Naruto stopped crying and hugged Tsunade. _'Wow kid, you really got your ass handed to you. I bet you want to be strong. To be a real man. To be able to fight back if this ever happens again. If you stay with them, you'll never become strong. They'll smother you, treat you like a baby who can't do anything. When you finally get tired of that, give me a call.' _Naruto looked at his desk where he left the card the mysterious man gave him.

****End of Flashback****

* * *

Sasuke looked around the table, examining every face. He was having a horrible time. Everyone just talked to each other, ignoring his existence. And he wasn't allowed to drink any bear. He glared at every person that passed by, like it was their fault. "So," Genma looked at Sasuke. "I heard your roommate was in a chemical accident."

"Yeah. So?" Sasuke didn't want to talk about that subject, when he was there to forget it.

"So? How is he?!" Raidou looked at him with a worried look. "I heard it was really bad!"

"How am I supposed to know? The blonde dobe left with is uncle." He felt uneasy as the dark man came to his memory. _That idiot's injuries should be healed by now. Maybe his uncle did something to him!_

"Sasuke?" Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts and looked at Asuma. "I asked who his uncle is."

"Oh," Sasuke looked at the table thinking of what name he had. "I think his name was Orochimaru or something like that." Everyone froze and stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

They all looked at one another, seeing who would tell him. Finally, Kurunai spoke. "Orochimaru is one of the scariest teachers in this school."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Are you serious?! That guy is teacher?!"

"Not just that." Sasuke looked at her for more. "He's also Tsunade's older brother." Sasuke gave her a look and she explained. "She's the owner and principal of the school."

"Seriously?!!" Sasuke thought for a moment, and then looked at her. "Then that means his _aunt_ is the principal of the school." They all nodded. _Damn! Then that idiot can probably get away with anything._

"Oh, forget about his aunt!" Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and stared him in the eye. "His other uncle, Jiraya Sannin, is the writer of Icha Icha Paradise! So, I don't care what it takes, you will make friends with that boy!! Do it for your favorite uncle's sake!!" Sasuke gave his uncle a look that said "You have got to be kidding me."

"Okay, well, it's getting pretty late. I think it's time we all head home." Genma yawned and got up. "I'll get the car running, and you guys pay the bill."

They all glared at him and Raidou mutter "cheap skate" under his breath. But Genma didn't hear him, or he chose to ignore it. Everyone got out their wallets and were forced to pay the tab.

* * *

Naruto practically dragged the two women to the Sannin house. When he got to the door he realized he didn't have his key. He rapped the door loudly hoping his uncle was still awake. The blonde sighed as he saw the downstairs light turn on. There was a click of the lock as his uncle opened the door. "Put Anko on the coach, Tsunade in her bed, and if you still want to go to the dorms today, you'll have to walk."

Naruto sighed. He had planned to leave for the dorms that evening, but then Anko came and it all went downhill from there. Naruto pulled Anko on the sofa and put a blanket over her. He then pulled Tsunade up the stairs and into her room, laying her on the bed. He sighed and decided to get to his own room for some sleep. Then something caught his eye. Tsunade's closet. Naruto walked toward it and opened it quietly. He picked up one of the medium sized boxes and opened it. A smirk formed on his face as he saw bottles among bottles of liquor.

The blonde walked to his room and got all of his bags and an empty backpack. He walked slowly to back to Tsunade's room. He couldn't afford for his uncle to see him. When he got to his aunts room he opened one of his bags and took out some thin shirts. He then got bottle after bottle, wrapping it in a thin shirt, and putting it in the large empty back pack. When he was finished, he quietly put the box back to its proper place, and walked down the stairs. Naruto got to the front door and opened it. "I'm leaving!" Hearing no response Naruto opened the door and walked out into the cold night. A smirk firmly planted on his face.

* * *

****Flashback****

"Kushina, how could you?!" A red haired man with too many piercings on his face stood in front door of the Namikaze residence. A five year old Naruto sat on the stairs in the background hugging a teddy bear. He didn't like the guest that his mother was talking to.

"Pein, please leave! I am begging you." Kushina tried closing the door.

"No!" Pein pushed the door open. "How could you?! You were my fiancé! And then three days before the wedding, you leave me!" Pein slammed his fist on the door frame, making Kushina jump. "And now you marry some blonde idiot!"

"I…I only left you because I found out you are the leader of that Akatsuki gang!" Kushina shook her head. "I did love you, but I couldn't handle that. If I had gotten married to you, the stress would have killed me! I would be sitting at home every day, wondering if my husband would come home alive!" Tears started streaming down her face. "Just go please."

"No. I don't want you with anyone else but me. I'd rather have you killed than to be in the arms of another man." Pein herd a small cry and look up to where it came from. Kushina followed his gaze and saw her five year old son, crying. Pein's eyes widened at the sight of the boy. "He looks just like him. He…He's your son isn't he!"

"Pein please leave." Kushina started to back away.

"No, this is the last straw!" Pein grabbed Kushina and pulled her closer to him. He then grabbed her by the neck.

"Mommy!!!" Naruto started running down the stairs.

"No, honey, stay there! Mommy's fine!" The child stopped and he ran back up the stairs and down the hallway.

"Listen closely!" Pein shook her, making her weep even more. "You will either leave these two blondes and come with me, or I fucking swear, I will come in here and kill all of you!"

Kushina's eyes widened and she cried even more. "Please, please don't. Don't hurt my family."

"Answer me." Extreme rage noticeable in his voice.

"I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry."

Pein let her go and stepped back. "You just make sure to remember that this was your choice."

Kushina slammed the door shut and locked it. She slid to the floor and cried. "See, I told you!" She looked up to see he son running in her arms followed by her husband. "Mommy, the scary guy hurt you didn't he?"

"No, he didn't Naruto. Don't worry, I'm fine." Kushina smiled as he hugged her son.

"What did he want?" Minato hugged his wife.

"He's going to kill us." Kushina buried her in her husband's chest.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. I promise." Minato patted a confused Naruto's head.

****End of Flashback****

* * *

Sasuke rolled in bed and opened his eyes wearily. He looked at the time, one am. He groaned and got up to look at the visitor that was now opening the door. The blonde boy walked in, grin firmly on his face. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at the blonde. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was with my aunt and uncle. At their house." The blonde smiled and put his bags on his bed.

"How are your wounds?"

"All healed." He started to unpack.

"They must have healed a while ago. Why were you gone for so long?"

"Oh, well, my aunt was like a famous doctor way back and so she usually doesn't like when someone leaves before their healed. I'm not even going to any of my classes. I'm just supposed to stay here."

"Why don't you unpack in the morning? Go to sleep right now."

"Oh…umm…yeah, but um…I'm going to go say 'hi' to Kiba."

"It's one in the morning."

"He kept calling, saying he wanted to meet with me."

"So why don't you just meet him in the morning."

"He has classes. Plus, those calls were annoying. So, now I can get him back for it."

Sasuke stared at the blonde. He knew something was up. But at one am in the morning, he was too tired to argue. "Fine." He rolled over in his bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

Naruto smiled, grabbed his backpack, and walked out. He moved to Kiba's door and knocked on it. He waited and waited and waited, until finally a pale boy with sunglasses answered the door. Naruto scratched his cheek and looked to the ground. "Umm…Is Kiba there?" The boy nodded. Naruto looked at him and waited a few seconds. "Uh…Can I…speak…with him?" The boy nodded once more. Naruto sighed. "Okay…Uh…Can you get him?" Another nod and he closed the door. Naruto stared at the closed door for a few seconds before he heard loud footsteps on the other side. A few moments later and door swung open.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FUCKING WANT?!!!!" Kiba screamed with aggravation.

Naruto's eyes widened. "SHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN SHH-" Naruto covered Kiba's mouth.

"SHUT UP, WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE!!", "WHO'S MAKING THAT RACKET?!!!", "DOBE!!! SHUT YOUR FRIEND UP!!!!" The last comment made Naruto groan.

Kiba pulled Naruto's hand off his mouth. "Why are you here in this time of day?" Kiba lowered his voice.

"Look, just come with me, and you'll thank me later."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, either you come or stay. But there is no time for arguing because then, we'll get caught." Naruto walked off, and Kiba followed, closing his door. The blonde lead him outside to the back of the building. He went to a shed which contained gardening tools for the janitors. He opened the door and allowed Kiba to go in, he followed closing the door. He took out a flashlight, and smiled at him.

"So what, are we going to just tell ghost stories or something?" Kiba said, annoyed with the blonde.

"Well, if you want to, you can, but first, I have a gift for you." Naruto held out the backpack.

"And you couldn't wait to give me this in the morning?"

"No, she would have noticed they were gone by then and she would have taken them back."

Kiba cocked an eyebrow at his friend and looked at the backpack. He slowly unzipped the backpack and peaked inside. He looked up at Naruto with a questioning look. "You're clothes?"

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Unwrap them."

"Oh." Kiba slowly unwrapped his gift. He examined it carefully. Then his eyes went wide and he took out all of the shirts Naruto had in there. He looked up to Naruto. "Are these all…?" The blonde grinned and nodded. Kiba launched himself at him, capturing him in a death hug. "I LOVE YOU!!!! MAN!!!! How did you get all of these?!!"

"Well, my aunt is an extreme alcoholic, so I just stole her booze. But we have to drink them all tonight because in the morning she will find out, and trust me, she will turn this school upside down to find her liquor." Kiba let go of Naruto and smiled. Naruto pulled out a bottle opener and opened the first beer, then he handed it to Kiba. "Cheers." Kiba nodded as they touched their bottles together, and chugged the liquid down.

"Naruto, you are the best friend I have ever had. I mean, any of my other friends would just have drunk all these themselves." He chuckled at he grabbed another bottle.

"Yeah, well, I'm a nice guy." Naruto laughed to himself.

Kiba chuckled and looked at Naruto. "Hey, you know what I've been thinking lately. It's been like a whole month of school and still no one knows who the Nine Tailed Kyuubi is. I mean, it's like they just don't care anymore." Naruto made sure not to stiffen or look suspicious. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at his alcohol. "I think everyone forgot about him because none of them are good enough to catch him. I say we make a group to hunt down the Nine Tailed Kyuubi and find out who he is."

The blonde gulped. "Yeah, that sounds great. We can get a bunch more people to join too."

"Hell yeah man! We'll find him. I'm sure of it." Kiba laughed and high fived Naruto. Naruto knew that he had to be in the group. And he knew the more people there were, the better he would be able to control them. "Hey." Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts and looked at Kiba. "I've always wondered how the Nine Tailed Kyuubi came to be the Nine Tailed Kyuubi. Do you think when we find him that he'll tell us?" Naruto's face saddened. He looked at his beer and shrugged. It wasn't that he wasn't proud that he was the Nine Tailed Kyuubi. It was just that he didn't like the way he became the Nine Tailed Kyuubi.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

A five year old Naruto ran down the side walk that led to the park were he was supposed to meet the man. He ran and didn't look twice at anything. He couldn't have his imagination getting the best of him. The park came into view, but there was no man. Naruto gulped and slowed his pace. He entered the park and looked around. The dark made everything look scary. The blonde put done his small backpack which contained a few cloths, some toys, his toothbrush, and a family photo. He sat on one of the swings and started swinging. He closed his eyes and started picturing that it was day. The sky was blue, the grass green, the sun shining, and there was someone pushing him on the swing.

Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped off the swing. He spun around to see who was pushing him. It was the man he was supposed to be meeting. "Hey Kit."

"My name is Naruto. You said that you would take care of me. Make me stronger. So call me by my name, not Kit."

"Sorry Kit, but I can't do that. Your name doesn't matter to me. I'll explain when we get home, but for now come on." The man motioned him to follow. Naruto grabbed his backpack and followed the man.

* * *

After walking for what seemed like forever, they reached their destination. An old rundown, collapsing hotel. Naruto looked up at the man. "Umm…sir."

"Call me the Nine Tailed Kyuubi or Kyuubi, for short." Kyuubi nodded at the boy.

"Okay, Kyuubi, umm…what are we doing at this place?"

"Well, Kit, this is home. I hope you like it." Kyuubi smirked. "In here, we live rough. And when we live rough, we get stronger. Now, go inside and get in a line with the other boys so that I can explain the game we're going to play."

Naruto nodded and walked in. He looked around what seemed to be the lobby of the rundown hotel. Naruto looked around and saw eight other boys. They all seemed to be between the ages five and seven. Some looked plenty tough already. The weirdest thing about them though, was that each one had blonde hair.

Kyuubi stood in front of the nine blonde boys. The boys stood in a line and looked up at him. None were smiling, or even showing emotion. "Okay, let me get this in your heads. I want to play a game. I want one of you to become the badest kid there ever was. And the prize for being the badest is that you get to become the Nine Tailed Kyuubi." The boys didn't move.

"Okay, let me explain some more." Kyuubi started to pace. "I will not call you by your names. In fact, I won't even remember your names. I will call you all Kit" He pointed to the first person in line. "You will be Kit 10, 11, 12, 13, so on until the last Kit, Kit 18. " He pointed to Naruto. They all nodded. "Now, as the game progresses you will lose these numbers and be put in the number rank one to nine. One being the best and most likely to become the Nine Tailed Kyuubi. These numbers will change as time passes so don't forget which number I give you. Got it? Have I lost any of you brats?"

They shook their heads. "Good. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I am doing this. The answer is simple. I am a very rich man. I am also very bored. So to get rid of my boredom, I made this game."

"Now, as I said I am rich. So, Kit 1 will be able to stay in a hotel of his choice, Kits 2-5 will stay in rundown motels. And Kits 6-9 will stay here. That also goes for food. One get whatever he wants, two to five, okay food, and six to nine have to find their own food. Until you get your ranks you will all be treated like Kits 6-9. Got it??!"

Now come were hesitant. "It you want to drop out, do it now." They all look around with worried faces but none moved. Kyuubi smirked. "Good, now let's get to the main rules." Kyuubi picked up a cardboard box and gave it to Kit 10. Take one then pass it down." As they did, they saw that what they were picking up were spray paint cans. "Okay, quick question. How many of you know how to write. "Everyone raised their hands high. "How many know how to write with spray paint?" All hands went down. "Well, you better learn." Kyuubi pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to everyone. "This is the Nine Tailed Kyuubi's mark."

On the paper was a Nine Tailed fox. The words 'Nine Tailed Kyuubi' were written under it. "Try drawing the fox, it not, the just write 'Nine Tailed Kyuubi.'" And hand went up. "Yes, Kit 13."

"It I'm Kit 13, then shouldn't I write 'Kit 13'?" The others agreed.

"Here, you are known as Kits, out there," Kyuubi pointed outside. "You are known as the Nine Tailed Kyuubi. That way, no one can easily catch you." They nodded.

"Okay, now, I will s have signed you all up to five schools. Why am I doing this? I just thought it would make the game more interesting. I don't really care about school. You can go or if you don't want to go, you don't have to. You can do whatever you want. You can even ruin another Kit. That is why you can't trust anyone. Also, huge rule, you can't tell this to anyone. It's a secret. The picture of the Nine Tailed Kyuubi's mark is and your schools and fake names are all here." He took out a stack of papers and placed them on the ground. "I will be back in a week, and I will give you your ranks in a month. School starts on Monday. I'll be seeing you. Good luck." And with that said Kyuubi walked away.

When Kyuubi was gone, everyone looked at one another. After a few seconds three Kits walked up to the nine sheets of paper and handed them out. Kit 10 threw the last paper at Naruto. "Here! You should have backed down. I'm going to become the Nine Tailed Kyuubi."

Naruto picked up his paper and smiled up at the boy. "Thanks. Good luck." The boy scowled and kicked Naruto in the ribs, knocking him down.

"Don't act so cheery. You do realize that this isn't just a game. This is life or death." Kit 10 spotted Naruto's bag and smirked. "Let's see what you brought along." Kit 10 grabbed Naruto's bag and poured the contents on the floor. All that he found were some clothes and a few snacks. He grimaced until he saw a frog shaped wallet that was fill with something. "Let's see how much money you stole?"

Naruto's eyes widened. He had three hundred dollars and a picture of his parents. Naruto's body moved on its own. He couldn't allow Kit 10 to take that picture. It was something precious to him. He ran and grabbed the wallet. Kit 10 started chasing him, and some of the others joined as well. Naruto ran aimlessly trying to get away.

He ran down a hallway and saw a small dark hole. It was too big to run around, but it he jumped at the right moment he might be able to jump it. Unfortunately, something caught on his leg and tripped him. He fell to the ground, releasing his pouch which tumbled into the hole. The boys that were chasing him stopped. Naruto tried to get up, but whatever w grabbed his ankle was still there. He turned around and saw a rope knotted tightly around his ankle. He pulled on it to get free and something snapped from above. All of the boys froze and looked up. The rope was attached to a support beam on the ceiling that was now breaking.

The boys ran as Naruto tried to get free. He undid the rope and began to run. He saw the disappearing figures of the other boys. Pieces of the ceiling started to fall. Naruto began to run fast. "Wait!" He called to the small figures of the boys. The ceiling collapsed.

* * *

Naruto looked around to see if anyone was there to help him. He found no one. His whole body ached. He laid there for a moment pondering his options. If he waited for someone to come and rescue him, he might never get out. He could die. This wasn't home. It was just like Kit 10 said. This was life or death. _I came to get tougher. So I will!_

Naruto wiggled under the bean, trying to get free. When he found that useless he tried picking up the beam. The beam was just small enough for him to lift. He lifted it about an inch before his left arm screamed of pain. His arm was broken. Tears streamed down his cheeks He couldn't lift the beam with one hand. He was stuck. He thought about the hole. He lost his parents again. He couldn't protect them. He forced his tears to stop and focused on what he had to do. He used al the strength his right arm offered to lift the beam. The beam rose about an inch. Naruto wiggled his body until he was out.

"I did it!" Naruto grinned to himself. He was happy at his accomplishment. He was getting stronger. He looked at his left arm. He saw a small stick and picked it up. He smiled and continued to the lobby of the hotel. All of the other Kits were sleeping. They probably thought Naruto was dead. Naruto smirked and quietly made his way to his empty bag. He grabbed one of his t-shirts and ripped it into strips. Some of the other boys stirred in their sleep. But didn't wake up. Naruto placed the stick on his left arm and tied it there tight with the strips of his shirt. He gave a small chuckle thinking that the medical lessons his aunt made him learn were finally coming to use.

Naruto's stomach gave a growl. He looked around for some of the snacks he brought, only to find empty wrappers. It was darker than it was before. The blonde took a deep breath. He couldn't let his fears control him. He needed food. And the only way to get any was to go outside. Naruto walked outside onto the streets. He decided to walk until he found some way to get food.

"Hey." The blonde turned around to see a raven haired boy who looked about his age. "What's wrong with you?"

Naruto looked at him for a moment then smiled. "I broke my arm and I'm starving."

"Then why are you smiling?" The raved looked at him like he was an alien.

"I don't know. I guess because with all of this happening to me, I'm just getting tougher."

"So what, if your tough, if you're going to die."

"But that's just it. If I'm tough enough, I won't die."

The raven stared at him for a few seconds. "Go home to your mommy and daddy. They can take core of you. They are all of the toughness you need."

Naruto's face turned sad. "I can't"

"Why not?" The raven showed no emotion.

"My parents were killed." Tears started pouring out of his eyes. "So…So, I don't have their toughness anymore."

The raven put a hand on the blonde's head. "Sorry…You can have my toughness if you want?" The blonde looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Sasuke!" The raven turned around to see a black haired woman running toward him. "Sasuke, I told you not to wonder off." The woman saw Naruto. "Oh, who's this?"

"I don't know mommy. But his arm is broken, he's starving, and his parents are dead." The raven named Sasuke looked up at his mother. "Can we keep him?"

"Sasuke he isn't a pet." The woman looked at Naruto. "What's your name sweetheart?"

""N…" Naruto looked at the ground. "Kit. My name is Kit."

"Well, that's a strange mane. But it suits you." The woman smiled. "Do you know your last name?" The blonde shook his head. "Okay. Well, can I see your arm? Naruto was hesitant, but held in out. "How did you know how to take care of it?"

"My aunt is a doctor. She taught me lots of things about medicine." The blonde answered shyly.

"I see. And do you know where your aunt it?" The blonde shook his head. The woman looked like she was thinking. "Okay. Well, why don't you go home with Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi, for now? I will be there in the morning with my husband. Okay?" The blonde nodded. "Good. Come on."

The woman led them to a car with a driver and a boy that looked just like Sasuke, only about ten years older. "Who's that?" The boy asked seeing Naruto.

"My new pet." Sasuke smiled.

"Sasuke." His mother gave him a stern look. "He's a really hurt boy. Call the doctor when you get home. I'll speak with your father today and come in the morning to check on all of you. Take care of them until then, Itachi." She addressed Itachi.

The boy nodded and let the younger boys get in the car before getting in himself. The driver started driving and Itachi looked at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Kit." The blonde answered.

"How old are you?"

"Five."

"Just like Sasuke. Where are your parents?"

"Dead." The blonde looked like he was about to cry again. Sasuke gave his brother a glare.

"I see." Itachi gave him an apologetic look. "I'm Itachi. I'm fifteen. Our parents aren't coming home with us tonight because they have to take care of our grandmother." The blonde nodded and looked at Itachi.

"We're here boys." The three boys looked at the driver. They were home.

Naruto looked up at the mansion and smiled. "It felt like he was home.

"Come on, Kit." Itachi held his right and lead him in the mansion. Sasuke right next to him. Itachi turned to a aid. "Jane, this is Kit. Call the doctor to take a look at him. Also, get a room ready for him."

"Yes sir." The maid bowed to the young man. "And welcome home."

Naruto looked around. It was practically like his home. "It's big huh?" Sasuke looked at him. His face emotionless like always.

"Yeah, it is, but it reminds me of my home." The blonde smiled.

"Really?" Sasuke looked at him. Were your parents are rich too?" The blonde nodded.

"Hey Kit?" Itachi came into the room, a plate full of food in his hands. "Do you have any relatives that can take care of you?" He gave the plate to Naruto.

"Yes." The blonde answered truthfully. "I have and uncle." The blonde looked at the food. "And an aunt. And a godfather. And a family friend. (1)"

"That's great. Do you know where they are?" Itachi asked. Sasuke's face saddened. He didn't want his new "pet" to leave just after coming.

The blonde's eyes widened. He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't tell the truth. Maybe he could just tell part of the truth. "No, uncle is out on business, aunt is at work far away, godfather lives somewhere I don't know, and the family friend is always drunk." The last two parts was totally true. And so where the others. He just didn't mention that they dropped what they were doing and rushed to him after the accident.

"I see, but surely you know their names." Itachi insisted.

"Umm…Yeah. Uncle…Arthur, Aunt…Patty, godfather…umm…Naruto, and Amy."

"Naruto?" Itachi thought for a moment. "It's an odd name, but it's familiar."

"Well, I like that name." Sasuke smiled. Come on Kit, I'll take you to my room so we can play."

"No, Sasuke. It's bedtime. And Naruto has to see a doctor, then he'll be in bed, too." Itachi gave Sasuke a stern look.

"But Itachi!" Sasuke looked at his brother with a hurt face.

"Alright, until Kit goes to bed, you can stay with him. Only down here through. We can't afford for him to have any more injuries."

"Fine!" Sasuke sat next to Naruto as he ate, and smiled. "What do you want to play?" Naruto smiled back.

* * *

Itachi tucked two kids to bed after the doctor took care of Naruto. He was tired. Most of maids left, and those stayed were already asleep. Itachi sighed. The blonde boy reminded him of Deidara. Itachi really missed his best friend. He kept telling himself that it was only one more week until he returned from his family vacation.

As Itachi got to bed, he was startled by screams that rang throughout the whole house. Itachi jumped out of bed and ran to Sasuke's bedroom as fast as he could. He flung the door open to find it empty. One word entered his mind. "Kit." He ran to the bedroom they gave to Kit. The door was ajar. Itachi threw it open to find his brother standing a couple of feet from Kit's bed. Kit was curled up in the corner crying that someone was going to kill him.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around to see his brother with a pissed look on his face. "What did you do to him Sasuke?!"

"Nothing." The raven answered truthfully."I heard a scream so I came in here to find him like this." The boy pointed at the blonde. Itachi tried to go to Kit, but was stopped by his brother. "You shouldn't. I tried getting closer, but he's just to scared. He doesn't know who we are."

Itachi looked at Kit with sorrow filled eyes. "Kit? Are you alright? Did something happen?" Itachi walked slowly closer to the blonde.

"No! Please!! Please…Don't hurt me!!!" The blonde cried.

"No, Kit, I'm not going to hurt you." Itachi hated seeing the blonde like that. Like he was completely helpless. "Kit, don't worry, it's me, Itachi. Remember." The blonde's cries didn't change. Itachi sighed. "He must have had a nightmare."

At hearing this Sasuke climbed up on the bed and got face to face with Kit, not paying any attention to his cries. Sasuke brought his right hand above his head and brought it down on Kit's left check. The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang out throughout the room. "Stop it right know!" Sasuke yelled. Kit was just quietly sobbing know, looking at Sasuke, awestruck. "No one is trying to hurt you or kill you. You're just paranoid!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi pulled his brother back. "You say that and you just hurt him! Now apologize!"

"I'm sorry." Both brothers looked at the blonde who mumbled those words. "I'm really sorry. I…I can't do anything. I can't get over these nightmares. Just like how I couldn't stop him from killing my parents." Tears poured out of the blondes eyes. "I need to be tough, that's what everyone tells me, but it's just so hard."

"Kit." Itachi put a hand on the blonde's head. "It's alright. You'll be okay. I promise."

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled. "I'm spending the night here Itachi." Itachi nodded and tucked the two boys in. Once finished he went to his room and stared at the ceiling. He knew his father would insist on taking Kit to an orphanage.

* * *

"Hey, Kit!!!" Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. "Kit, how are you feeling?" At first Naruto thought about who this "Kit" was until he remembered that that was the name he gave them.

"Oh, hey. I'm fine." Naruto gave him a smile.

"Good, cause mommy and daddy are going to be coming home soon." Sasuke ran to his dresser. "Itachi says to give you some of my clothes to wear." Sasuke got out a blue shirt and black pants and threw them at Naruto. "So, here. Put these on and come downstairs." Naruto nodded as Sasuke left.

The blonde got dressed quickly and went downstairs He heard voices coming from the living room. Naruto got really quiet and focused on the voices.

"Hell mother, father." Itachi's voice was recognizable.

"Hell sweetheart. How were the boys? If Kit better?" Naruto remembered the woman's voice from last night. Sasuke's mom.

"They're both good. Kit's fine. I guess." Itachi answered.

"Tell me Itachi, what did you find out about this boy?" A new deep voice rang out that was unfamiliar to Naruto. Although, the only person it could belong to was Sasuke's father.

"Well, I found out he has four other people that can take care of him, but he doesn't know where they are." Itachi answered. "And Sasuke did mention something about him being rich."

"Really," Sasuke's father sounded pleased. "Well, it can't be too hard to find a rich family that both parents died and is missing a son."

"I don't think that's true." Itachi interrupted

"What do you mean sweetheart?" The mother asked.

"Well, last night, Kit had a nightmare. A really bad one. One that had him curled up in the corner with fear." Itachi admitted.

"Oh my! Is he alright?" The concern was noted in the mother's voice.

"Don't worry mom, I think he's fine now." Itachi reassured her. "But because of that nightmare, we found out that Kit's parents didn't die, they were killed. And I'm just guessing about the second part, but I think he saw them being killed."

There was a gasp. Naruto guessed it was Sasuke's mom. "Oh, poor Kit. I feel so sorry for him."

Naruto zoned out of the conversation. He really liked it at the mansion, but he knew he couldn't stay. Even if he did stay, it would probably just end him up in an orphanage. He had to get back to the rundown hotel. The only question was how.

Naruto ran back to his borrowed bedroom. He looked outside the window to see a tree. Naruto looked around to see it anyone was coming. When he saw no one, he decided to prepare to leave. He got out a small piece of paper and wrote that he was sorry for taking the clothes. Once that was done he opened the window and grabbed onto the first branch he saw. He held on real tight as he carefully climbed down the tree. When he got to the ground, and ran out to were the street was and looked around. Trying desperately to find his way. He was really worried that someone from in the mansion would see him so e just picked a way and ran for it.

****End of Flashback****

* * *

Naruto gasped, spilling his beer as he jumped up. "That was him!!!"

"That was who?" Kiba asked half drunk look planted right on his face.

"My roommate!! I met him when I was five!!"

"Really?" Kiba looked at his friend. "Was he a jackass even back then?"

"No, he was actually nice. And I ran away from him. But I was sure lucky Kyuubi found me about a week later." Naruto sighed.

"Who found you?" Kiba looked at him.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Ummm….My…My uncle. That's who found me. Hehe. What did you think I said?" Kiba looked at him, then opened his mouth to respond, but Naruto wasn't giving him anytime. "YOU'RE DRUNK!!! You…You must be…hearing things. Yes, that's it."

"Okay, dude, whatever. You're way too stressed out. Have a beer and relax." Kiba threw him a beer that Naruto caught with ease.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not even drunk yet." Naruto sat back down and chugged down the beer. "I need to relax and forget about my past."

* * *

Sasuke yawned, getting out of bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. His roommate still wasn't back. Sasuke groaned as he heard yet another thud come from outside. The first being the one that woke him. There was another thud. This one coming from right behind Sasuke's door. Sasuke sighed. It was probably the dobe. Sasuke got up and walked over to the door opening it. The blonde was slumped on the door. So when it opened he fell right in Sasuke's arms. "Idiot, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke complained. He caught the scent of alcohol on the blonde. "Hey, have you been drinking?" Naruto gave a loud groan and before Sasuke could do anything, the blonde emptied his stomach all over the raven's chest.

Sasuke let go one Naruto, letting him fall to the ground, and back away in disgust. The blonde kept throwing up, all over the floor. After a while, it looked like the blonde was sleeping, yet vomit was still pouring out of his mouth. Sasuke forgot about the mess on his chest and ran into the hall. He saw Kiba, not too far away in the same condition Naruto was in. Sasuke cursed under his breath and called out for help. All of the boys emptied out their rooms seeing what was wrong. After a few moments of wondering what was happening, and Sasuke screaming for someone to do something, some genius decided to get a phone and call an ambulance.

Both Naruto and Kiba were admitted to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. Sasuke, joined by Kakashi, were one of the first people to see Naruto. Kakashi kept Sasuke under control from snapping at the blonde. But all of that was proven as a waist when Tsunade arrived with Orochimaru and she exploded at Naruto we he woke up. They even kicked her out of the hospital for being too disruptive. And it got even worse when Anko showed up and was begging Naruto not to die. She was drunk.

After many hours of screaming, yelling, and crying, Sasuke had had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. It felt like he was in the zoo instead of a hospital. He got is uncle to take him back to the dorm where he was bombarded by questions from all of the other boys. In the end he snapped at all of them and ran to his room.

* * *

Naruto lay in his hospital bed looking at the ceiling. The doctors said he could go back home tomorrow. He had a headache from all of the yelling and crying he endured. He was so pissed off and he didn't even know why. He had nothing to do to distract him. Tsunade decided to ground him and told all of the nurses that he wasn't allowed to watch TV, or listen to any music. She even took away his laptop and said he couldn't read any books either. The last part Naruto didn't get at all, because he didn't even like reading books. He just figured that Tsunade was running out of things to take from him. Naruto had absolutely nothing to do. The blonde thought that he could sneak out, but then he would be in even more trouble for running away again. And when Orochimaru found him this time, Naruto did not want a repeat of what happened last time.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

An eleven year old Naruto just got kick out of another school. When he was first put in his ranks he was Kit 9. But as the years went by Naruto gained more experience and became Kit 1. The original Kit 10 had been Kit 1 for quite some time, but in the end Naruto was just better. Of course that just made Kit 10 even angrier. He was second rate. And he wanted more that anything to be the Nine Tailed Kyuubi.

Naruto was on a roll. He was the worst kid there and it made him even happier remembering what Kyuubi told them last week.

_"Okay boys, you've all grown up now, so I think it's time we end the game. I will see how you do next week and tell you which one of you is the Nine Tailed Kyuubi. Good luck."_

Naruto smiled remembering those words. In that week he got kick out of his three remaining schools and the cuts he gave himself had finally healed. He cut three lines on each of his cheeks, and now that they had healed he looked like a fox. He was a shoo-in to become the Nine Tailed Kyuubi now.

Naruto grinned as he walked into the rundown hotel where they all had to meet. The first thing that Naruto caught was the scent of blood. Naruto prepared himself for anything. Keeping his guard all the way up. He continued in slowly. What he found shocked him. All of the Kits, three to nine, lay on the floor dead. Naruto turned to run but instead crashed into a large chest.

"Hey there Na…ru…to." Kit 2 smiled at Naruto, a knife held firmly in his right hand.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto insisted. Keeping his voice under control.

"Kyuubi said that the person to become the Nine Tailed Kyuubi will be chosen today. So we all had to work hard and do something that would make sure we got the reward. So I decided to kill the competition. If I'm the only one left, then Kyuubi has no choice but to name me the winner." Kit 2 smirked.

There was a loud gasp that came from the entrance. Both boys looked to see Kyuubi standing there shaking his head. "What have you done?! I was sure I was being followed this time. I thought I could just dismiss you and that'd be all, but…everyone is dead."

"Kyuubi! I did this so that I would win. You said we could do anything!" Kit 2 jumped for the opportunity that Kyuubi was handing out.

Naruto, however, just stood there staring at Kyuubi. "What do you mean you were being followed?"

"I mean, what I have done with you boys is illegal. So, when I found out some people were getting close to finding me out, I decided to end this game." Kyuubi looked behind him. "I think the cops were following me. And now, when they see this, just think what they'll think."

"But I'm the Nine Tailed Kyuubi, right Kyuubi?!" Kit 2 grinned.

"No way!! How could you do all of this?!" Kyuubi exploded.

"Ahem." Everyone turned once more to the entrance. A man with long black hair and yellow snake eyes was glaring at them. "What are you all dong?"

Kyuubi stood silent. Trying to think of something. Naruto just stared at the man, trying to remember where he had seen him before. Kit 2 just kept grinning. "Just one person? Ha, that's easy, I'll take care of him for you Kyuubi, and then you'll have to name me the Nine Tailed Kyuubi!" Kit 2 started running toward the man.

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered who the man was. "Wait! Don't do it!!!" Naruto tried to stop the boy, but it was too late. The man pulled out a gun and shot the boy. Killing him instantly. The knife that was in his hand went flying and landed right at Kyuubi's feet.

Kyuubi smirked as he picked up the knife. "Thank you sir. This boy had gone crazy and killed everyone here. If you hadn't have killed him, he would have surely killed me and my son here." Kyuubi walked over to Naruto, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Wait Kyuubi-" Naruto tried to warn Kyuubi, but he was just shushed.

The man gave a low chuckle. "Right. Whatever you want to believe." The man faced Naruto. "Naruto, get away from the man and get in the car outside."

Kyuubi looked at Naruto with a shocked look. "I tried to warn you. This is my uncle Orochimaru. And he's the leader of the sound gang."

Kyuubi looked over to the man known as Orochimaru, to see him smirking. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto tight and put the knife to his throat. "If you try anythi-"

BANG!!!!

Orochimaru had shot the man. The grip on Naruto was relised and Kyuubi fell to the floor. Naruto looked down at the man. His face spotted with blood that had sprayed. "You didn't have to kill him." The blonde's voice whispered.

"Yes I did." Was his uncle's reply.

"You could have at least let him finish what he was saying." The blonde whispered once more.

"If I had then he would have killed you." Orochimaru walked over to his nephew and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now come on. It's time to come home."

"Everyone's going to be mad at me. And yell at me."

"Yeah, they might be, but at least if they get mad, you know that they care."

"You're not mad."

"That's cause I don't care. Now come one."

Naruto nodded and followed his uncle out. He looked back at the hotel that was now a graveyard and smirked. In the end he was the one to become the Nine Tailed Kyuubi.

* * *

Naruto shook his head. He was the Nine Tailed Kyuubi. But all of those kids died. He never wanted to become the Nine Tailed Kyuubi that way. But he did. He was upset. And he really hated what he did. He wanted to know how Kiba was. He wanted to go home and forget everything.

**

* * *

**

**1- If you don't know who the friend is, it's Anko. **

**Okay, super long chapter. But now you know of Naruto's past. Yeah I know. Like, it gets pretty fast after the first flashback, but that's just because I noticed this chapter was long. Lol. So yeah. Please enjoy and REVIEW.**

**Me:…bye?.....**

**

* * *

**

Okay, this is from right now. Okay so yeah, it you're reading my other story then you know that the reason I haven updated is because of school and getting distracted. Also this chapter on the story I had to put on a flash drive. And I sort of lost the flash drive, but good news I found it. That is why you get to read this. So yeah, I'm really sorry for taking to long. But this is like a super long chapter. Like, 22 pages on Word long. So yeah. Please accept my apology and I promise to update really soon. Kay?


	11. Hurt

**Hello people!! Soooo, yeah this chapter will be sad. I tried adding humor to the mix, but you know, it's still really sad. At least for me it is. So, yeah. Also there will be GenmaxRaidou in this chapter. Sort of. And there will also be Kakashi with someone. Again, sort of. You might know who it is already, but yeah. Anyway, enough talk. Story time. **

**WARNING: All the stuff I warned about before. Honestly, how many times do I have to repeat myself.**

**Disclaimer: Apparently all of the plans I drew up during my vacation on how to get Naruto to be mine didn't work. But I will NOT give up.**

**Me: Hey people! S'up.**

**Crystal: Shhhh!! *whispers* If you have forgotten, we are in class right now.**

**Me: So what?**

**Crystal: So, you're supposed to be taking notes.**

**Teacher: Crystal, your talking is disrupting the class. Move to the front of the class and let Kat do her work.**

**Crystal: WHAT!!!**

**Teacher: Another outburst like that young lady and you will have detention. **

**Crystal: Sorry, sir.**

**Me: HaHaHa!! On with the story.**

* * *

Hell High

Chapter 11

Hurt

It had been about a week since the two alcoholics had a free night. Now they were both fine, healthy, and under security's eye. Naruto stood outside of his room. Wondering what his roommate would do to him. _He'll probably be pissed. I mean, I threw up on him._ Naruto sighed. He would have to open the door sooner or later. _Later might not be so bad._ The blonde stood there for but a moment. _I have to do this. I have to tell him._ With that thought, Naruto swung the door open and walked in. Shutting the door behind him.

"So you're back." Sasuke's voice leaked venom, destroying the friendly greeting Naruto knew he wouldn't get, yet still hoped for.

Naruto suddenly found the floor very interesting. Only muttering a "hey" as a greeting. The room got very quiet all of a sudden. The blonde's eyes wandered up. Sasuke was lying on his bed reading a book. Naruto looked back to the floor. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Oh save it!" Sasuke snapped at the blonde. "It's not like you mean it!"

"I do!" Naruto snapped back. "I really am sorry. I'm sorry for throwing up on you, and for troubling you so much!"Suddenly he fell silent. "And I'm sorry for troubling you ten years ago." The last part came in but a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Now he had the raven's attention.

"Ten years ago." Naruto closed his eyes. "I stayed with your family for about a night. And then I just left." Sasuke looked at him, trying to remember. Naruto's voice was now lower than a whisper. "I told you that my name was Kit."

Sasuke's eyes widened. A burning rage building up inside of them. "You jackass!" The raven lunged from his place and tackled the blonde to the ground, throwing wild punches at his face. The blonde not even bothering to dodge them. "Do you know how much my mother cried! How much she worried about you! Hoping you were alright!" The raved yelled. "And all that time! You lied about your family! Your parents! EVERYTHING!! I hate you! I _hate_ you!" The punches slowed to a stop. The raven fell silent as he looked over his work. The blonde's face was nearly all swollen. His lip was busted, and there was blood leaking out of his mouth. His eyes filled with sorrow as he looked up at the raven haired boy. He started to open his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Sasuke getting up. "Don't even bother saying anything." The raven got his cell phone and wallet and headed out the door. "I'm staying with my uncle." Was barely heard when the boy walked out. Slamming the door behind him.

Naruto curled up on the floor. Tears started pouring out of his eyes. "I can't believe how much of a jackass I am." He muttered under his breath. He didn't bother going to bed or cleaning up his wounds. He didn't even get up. The blonde just lay on the floor, crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke banged on his uncle's door demanding entrance. Seething with anger. He heard a yelp and then some scrambling. About ten minutes later Kakashi opened the door, topless. "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to greet your guests!" Sasuke forced his way in. Kakashi's home was a mess. "I'm spending the night here."

"No you're not." Kakashi gave Sasuke a stern look.

"Calm down, I won't bug you and your boyfriend." Another yelp came from another room as soon as the words left the boy's mouth.

"Sasuke. Out! Now!" Kakashi pointed to the door.

"No Kakashi. I can't take it!" Sasuke sat down on the couch. Then got up when he thought about what his uncle and his new boyfriend were doing on it. "I can't stand my roommate anymore. I want a new one!"

"Why? What happened?" Kakashi started to soften. "You can't change roommates. The principal wants everyone to stick with the roommates they have all year long." Kakashi examined his nephew. "Sasuke. Tell me what happened."

"I can't." Sasuke bawled his first. His anger returning. "It's not like you would understand anyway."

"Okay fine." Kakashi admitted defeat as he grabbed Sasuke's cell and dialed a number. "Hey kiddo." Pause. "Yeah, Sasuke's here." Pause. "Yeah, he wants to talk to you." Sasuke glared at his uncle. All Kakashi did was shrug it off and give the phoned to Sasuke. "Take your time." Kakashi wave bye as he entered another room. Shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke looked at the door which his uncle disappeared behind. The raven slowly raised the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Sasuke?"_ Sasuke groaned as his brother's voice was heard on the other line. _"Sasuke, what's wrong? Kakashi said you wanted to talk to me"_

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, umm_…" Just tell him about Kit. That's all you have to do. Tell him!_ Sasuke swallowed loudly. "I'm sorry." The words slipped from his lips.

_"What?"_ Itachi sounded shocked.

"I…" Sasuke took a deep breath before repeating. "I'm sorry.

Pause

_"About what?"_

Pause.

"Everything."

Pause.

_"I see…"_ Pause. _"Thank you."_

Pause.

"That's all."

_"Okay."_

"Bye."

_"Bye Sa-"_ Sasuke shut the phone. He sat silent for a moment. After some time the silence was filled with moans and scream. Most of which were of Kakashi's name. Sasuke shook his head and dialed a new number. The phone rang a few seconds and finally someone answered. _"Hello…Nnh…Who is…it?"_

Sasuke's eyes widened. "How the hell can you answer the phone in a situation like that?!"

_"Hehe…Coming from the guy that's not getting any."_

"Shut up! And I thought I called Raidou."

_"Oh, yeah you did. He's here."_ There was a pause. _"Ah…Aaah…GENMA!!"_

Sasuke shut the phone. The silence returned and once more the moans could be heard. "Damn perverts." Sasuke paused then started dialing once more. "Come on, you're my last hope." The phone rang.

_"Yeah?"_

"Asuma, it's Sasuke. Please tell me you're not having sex with you girlfriend?"

_"Let me guess, you want to talk, but Kakashi, Raidou, and Genma are all having sex. So you turned to the straight guy. Thinking I wouldn't be getting any."_

"So that's a no."

_"Yes, that's a no."_

"Good cause I need a place to stay."

_"Fine, I'll get the spare bedroom ready."_

"Really, that's it. You're not going to ask why or anything like that?"

_"Nah, I figure if you wanted me to know you would tell me."_

"Thanks Asuma. I'll head over now. Oh, and for what it's worth, you're not my last choice. Gai is." Sasuke heard Asuma chuckle and shut the phone. He left the moaning and screaming house and felt the cool air on his skin. "Oh shit. I don't have any clothes or anything." Sasuke sighed as he headed back to the dorms.

* * *

Sasuke opened his dorm room door. The blonde was still on the floor. Asleep. His cheeks wet from tears. Sasuke shook his head, ignoring the blonde, and went about his business. Just before leaving he let a word slip out before slamming the door. "Jackass." Naruto opened his eyes and resumed his crying.

**

* * *

**

Okay, yeah I know. It's really short. Well, I was planning on making this chapter longer but when I got to this part I thought "What a great spot to end a chapter." So I did. Anyway, I will update the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank you reading. And please REVIEW!!!

**Me: Crystle got detention in math class because she had another outburst. Haha!!**

**Crystle: Yeah well you got a detention in sociology for sleeping in class.**

**Me: What am I supposed to do in that class? All that teacher does is talk for the whole class period. It's completely boring. No one listens to him. Half the class is daydreaming while the other half is trying to stay awake. **

**Crystle: Whatever, you still got detention. So you're going to have to spend you're whole detention with said boring teacher. Haha!!**

**Me: *eyes widen* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! T.T**


	12. Harsh Encounter and a Friendship Reborn

**Hey guys. Me again. Okay, so here is the next chapter of Hell High. Okay, yeah. Anyway…I am drawing a blank here people. Umm…*scratches back of head*…So, you wanna hear a joke? Or maybe it's better to just go on with the story. Hehe. People *cough* my friends *cough* tell me my joke are horrible. ****So yeah, let's just go on with the story. Oh yeah, and sorry about the last chapter I spelled Crystle's name wrong. She got mad at me, hit me, and is forcing me to write this. **

**WARNING: Yeah, Violence, Yaoi, Cursing, blah blah blah, I'll tell if there's anything knew, blah blah blah. Yup, that's it. **

**Disclaimer: *sitting in room drawing up new plans* I still don't own Naruto. But I will. Very, VERY soon. **

**Me: Hey, so, we're in class again. *taps foot in an irritated style***

**Amber: Umm, why are you tapping your foot Kat?**

**Crystle: Cause she's a freak. **

**Me: Do you want me to spell your name wrong again, cause I will! And the reason I am taping my foot is because the bottom of my foot itches. And since we're in class, and I can't take off my shoe. I can't scratch it. **

**Lauren: Oh I hate when that happens.**

**Me: HEY!!!! You're not supposed to be in this conversation!!**

**Lauren: Riiiiiiight. So what're you writing?**

**Me: None of your damn business. *covers paper***

**Teacher: Lauren, turn around. Kat stop making a ruckus.**

**Me: *pouts and gets quiet* Who uses the word ruckus anymore?**

* * *

Hell High

Chapter 12

A Harsh Encounter and a Friendship Reborn

It had been a week and a few days since Naruto and Sasuke had their argument. For the first week, Sasuke was switching from house to house. Mostly staying at Asuma's. But after a while, they started insisting he go back to his dorm. He refused at first, but when Gai said he could stay with him, he chose the dorm. Of course even though Sasuke was back, he paid no mind to the blonde. He acted like he was all alone. In the end, it didn't look like it was hurting the blonde. Like he didn't care at all. But inside, it was killing him.

Naruto sat Geometry. Pein sat in his desk grading papers. Naruto stole glances at the clock begging it to ring. 'Come on, just one more minute. Please!' The last minute passed and Naruto bolted up heading for the door. "Hold it Uzumaki." Naruto froze at Pein's stern voice. "I want a word with you."

Naruto groaned and stayed in the class room. He saw all of the lucky kids getting to leave. When the class was empty, Naruto looked to Pein and gathered all of the courage he had left. "What do you want?" Naruto was shocked at how strong his voice sounded.

Pein stopped writing and looked up at Naruto. The blonde flinched. "You're failing Geometry."

"So. It's not like you care."

"Yeah, I don't. But your aunt does." Pein paused and looked at his papers. "You're doing very well in all of your other classes and here you're failing. Your aunt wants me to give you a chance to fix your grade. Since she thinks the reason behind your failing has to do with something in the past."

"NO!!" Naruto snapped. Wondering where he got this sudden courage. "No, it doesn't! This has nothing to do with the past. I'm just really bad at math. Even while I was with Ky-" Naruto stopped himself and fell quiet.

Pein's face was blank. "Whatever, I could care less. Here's a packet. Get it done by Monday. I'll give you a D. Maybe a low C." Pein held out the packet. Naruto snatched it and started heading out. "Oh, and you didn't need to stop yourself, I know all about Kyuubi and what happened."

Naruto froze. His anger rising. "No you don't." Naruto spun around glaring at Pein. "You know nothing of what I've gone through! You have no idea what pain I have gone through!"

"Of course I know what pain you've gone through! I was the one that caused that pain. I made you suffer!" Pein was now in front of the blonde, yelling down at him.

Naruto felt a shiver of ear go down his spine, but he kept his posture. "I'm not scared of you anymore! You're nothing compared to the hell I've seen!"

Pein's eyes were on fire. He grabbed Naruto and pinned him to the wall with one hand, as the other wrapped around his neck tightly. I hate you. You. You're just like your father. I hated your father." Naruto's breaths came in loud gasps as the hand tightened around his neck. "You're just lucky that I'm being watched here." Pein released Naruto. The blonde fell to the floor coughing before he regained his balance and bolted out of the room. Forgetting about his other classes, he went right to his dorm room.

* * *

Sasuke sat in group therapy, holding his head, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. As the students filed in, Iruka took attendance. Sasuke wanted out. He was back to making little cuts on places people couldn't see. "Hey, where's Naruto?" The dog-like boy spun around the room, trying to find the blonde. He wasn't there.

"I can't believe he's skipping!" The pink haired girl exclaimed.

"He's such a bad boy!" Ino agreed with her.

"Yeah, I know. And it makes him kind of hot." Sakura agreed with the blonde. "But he's nothing compared to Sasuke."

"Yeah, tell me about it!" The girls started squealing, and were blocked out by the rest of the group.

"Sasuke, you're Naruto's roommate so do you know where he is?" Iruka asked nicely.

"No idea. I'm not his babysitter or anything." The raven scoffed.

"No, you're the one that did this to him!" Kiba yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You did something to him. All week he's been acting all depressed!" Kiba snapped. "So what did you do?!"

"Just because he's depressed doesn't mean that I was the one that caused it."

"You're the only one around him that has doom and gloom following him everywhere! You suicidal emo!!"

Sasuke got up, as did Kiba. They glared at each other for about a moment before Iruka stepped in stopping the two. . "Enough. Everyone sit down. We have to get started." Iruka turned to Zabuza who was at the side of the room. "Find Naruto." Zabuza smirked and nodded leaving the room. Alost the whole class felt sorry for Naruto when Zabuza found him.

* * *

Zabuza walked down the hall of the boys' dorm, looking for Naruto's room. He found the room and stood in front of it. He knocked once and heard no response. Opening the door he saw a bundle of sheets on the bed which were…breathing? Zabuza sighed and closed the door. "Of course. When you want to skip you go to the place they'll check for you first." The sheets didn't move. Zabuza got a little annoyed and walked over to him, pulling the sheets off. A crying, scared, and shocked blonde wads revealed. He looked hurt. Broken. "Naruto. Hey, Naruto, are you alright? What happened?" The tears started flowing faster. Zabuza panicked. "No, no, don't cry. Um…" He was confused. He was the muscle. He didn't know how to deal with these kinds of situations. "Okay, wait here and I'll get Haku. He'll know what to do." Zabuza turned to find Haku but was stopped by a tug on the back of his shirt. He turned around and saw the blonde clinging to his shirt like it was his life line. "Naruto…"

"Don't leave." The blonde begged. "Pleases. I don't care if you don't know what to do. Just don't leave me. Don't…don't leave me alone."

Zabuza's gaze softened. The blonde pulled him onto the bed. The man lay down as the blonde was clinging to him, crying. Zabuza shook his head. 'This isn't how this was supposed to turn out.' He moved a little to get more comfortable. Zabuza smirked and closed his eyes, holding onto the now calmer blonde. _Man, am I tired. I haven't gotten a good sleep for so long. What with Haku always coming around and all._ His eyes shot open. _No!! I can't fall asleep here. I'll just stay a little longer for the kid and then leave._ He nodded to himself in reassurance. He looked down at the blonde. He seemed calmer. He wasn't crying as much. Only a few sobs could be heard. Zabuza thought about the blonde how he usually was. Happy, energetic, never letting anyone walk all over him. Zabuza grit his teeth and balled his fists. _When I find the guy who did this to him. I'll make sure they pay._

* * *

Sasuke shook his head. Was it just him, or was group therapy getting even more annoying. Sasuke got to his room and opened the door to see the tough detention teacher sleeping on a bed with the blonde dobe cuddling next to him. The raven felt a small pang in his chest, but dismissed it and continued with ignoring the two. The whole time he was there the two didn't even stir in their sleep. After finishing his home work and his book, Sasuke was really tired of seeing the two like that. He got his cell and wallet and left for his uncle's. Slamming the door on his way out.

The second the door slammed, Zabuza jumped out of bed, knocking the blonde on the floor.

"OW!!" Naruto rubbed his head looking really pissed. "Why the hell did you do that for you jackass!"

"Was that bag here when I came in?" H asked pointing to Sasuke's backpack.

"No." Naruto looked at the man who held a look of horror on his face. What is it Zabuza?" The blonde asked concerned.

"You're roommate saw me sleeping with you!"

"So."

"So, if he tells-"

"He won't tell."

"And why won't he?"

"Because he's ignoring me."

"And why's he ignoring you?" The blonde just looked at the floor, avoiding the question. "Naruto, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" The blonde snapped. "It's something I did a long time ago."

"Like what?" Zabuza pushed.

"I can't tell you." Zabuza wasn't satisfied with this answer, but Naruto didn't give him time to speak. "I'm better now. You can go."

Zabuza glared at him for some time before nodding and leaving. Naruto sat there on the floor for what seemed like a lifetime. He didn't want to go to sleep. He put his hand to his neck, flinching when his figures touched skin. _Pein._

* * *

Sasuke came back to the dorm almost an hour later. It was pretty late. He wanted sleep. He walked into his room almost tripping over the blonde sitting on the floor. Sasuke met the blonde's eyes which were filled with sorrow. A part of the raven softened, but he didn't let it take him over. He was angry with the blonde. He scowled at him and wet to get ready for bed. The blonde sighed and did the same.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he was rudely awakened. It was only about an hour and a half since he fell asleep. Now he was awake to the crying and muttering of his blonde roommate. The raven waited a few minutes, hoping it would stop before getting up. Sasuke turned to see the blonde in the fetal position in the corner of his bed, crying and muttering. "He's back and he's going to kill me." Sasuke sat there looking at the blonde, remembering how he was ten years ago. His heart throbbed seeing him like that again. He got off his bed and went to the blonde. "No! Don't hurt me!! Please!! Don't!!" The blonde sobbed. Sasuke sat there for a moment looking at the blonde. He raised a hand and slapped the blonde across the face just like last time.

The blonde sat there shocked for but a moment before pushing Sasuke off the bad and running to the bathroom. Sasuke groaned and grabbed his head as he heard the shower turn on. Sasuke got up and walked over to the bathroom. Not bothering to knock the raven just walked in. He saw the blonde still in his pajamas sitting in the tub with the water pouring on him. He saw the blonde's skin was a light shade of pink. On his neck he could see bruises that looked like…fingers?

Sasuke extended a hand to the blonde's neck, trying to examine the marks. "NO!! Please, don't!" The blonde moved away from his hand in fear. Water fell on Sasuke's hand and he pulled it back immediately. The water was boiling. _No wonder he's pink._ Sasuke turned the nozzles so that the water was warm. He didn't feel like fighting with the blonde when he was in that state. The raven went and got a towel, placing it on the towel rack in the bathroom for when the blonde was finished. Once that was done, Sasuke got back into bed, going to sleep right away.

* * *

Sasuke was once again rudely awakened. Only this time it was in the morning, and the culprit was his alarm clack. Sasuke got up and heard the shower was still running. Sasuke sighed and walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked three times and got no response. "Yo, dobe, you in there?!" Again no response. "I'm coming in!" He opened the door and walked in. What he saw was shocking. The blonde was a light blue color, shivering in the tub, just the way Sasuke had left him. "IDIOT!!!" Sasuke ran to the tub, turning off the cold water, grabbed the towel he had left, and jumped in the tub, wrapping the towel around the blonde and pulling him into a tight hug. "You have got to be the BIGEST idiot I have ever seen!! I can't believe you would do this!!"

"He's going to kill me." The blonde muttered.

"Shut the hell up!!" Sasuke picked up the blonde, bridal style, and walked out of the bathroom. He put him in his bed and wrapped him in the blankets. "Stay here, don't do anything stupid. I have to go to school. I'll be right back when it ends. If you do anything stupid, you won't have to worry about 'him' killing you, because I will!" The raven nodded to himself. Then keeping an eye on the blonde, he got himself ready for school. With one last look at the blonde boy, the raven left.

* * *

Throughout the whole day Sasuke couldn't stop worrying about the blonde. What if he did something stupid? What if all of this meant that he had turned suicidal? What if he was dead when Sasuke reached the room? Why was he so worried about that dumb blonde? The questions just kept pouring in.

When the last bell rang Sasuke sprinted down the hall, heading for this dorm room. Then all of a sudden he stopped realizing something. What was he going to do? He didn't know how to deal with what the blonde was going through. He looked down the hall. Cursing himself, he turned around and ran all the way to Iruka's office.

He stood in front of the office. Wondering whether to go in or not. He raised his hand slowly and knocked on the door. "Come in." Came from inside. Sasuke sighed. There was no turning back now. Sasuke went in closing the door behind him.

Iruka looked up from his desk and smiled. "Well, it's nice to see you Sasuke."

"If you're busy I could leave." Sasuke told him.

"No, it's fine." Iruka motioned for Sasuke to take a seat. He did. "This is new You don't speak a word at our private therapy sessions and yet here you are."

"Look, I'm not here to talk about myself." Sasuke explained. "I'm here for my roommate."

"Oh, Naruto." Iruka perked at the name. "Yes, that's right. I heard you two are fighting. Is everything alright?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean…" Sasuke sighed in confusion. "Let's put our fight aside for now."

"Okay." Iruka smiled.

"Okay, so umm…"Sasuke paused and thought about how to word his thoughts. "My roommate has a…problem."

"Oh, you mean the drinking." Iruka chuckled. "Don't worry, that drinking is the reason he is here."

"No, not the drinking." Iruka now looked very confused. "He's getting nightmares, like really, really bad ones."

Iruka's face fell. Worry filled his eyes. "Oh no. They're back."

"Yes, and-"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I have to speak with the principal." Iruka got up and started for the door.

"After the nightmare, he kept saying 'he's back and he's going to kill me.'" Iruka froze.

"I understand." Iruka opened the door and saw Kakashi standing behind it. Kakashi smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but Iruka didn't give him time. "I'm sorry Kakashi, I have to go deal with something." Iruka pushed past him and nearly sprinted down the hall.

Kakashi turned and glared at Sasuke. "What did you do?!"

"So that's your new boyfriend." Sasuke smirked. "Cute."

"I asked you a questing!"

"I did nothing. I just told him my roommate is having nightmares and he got really worried and left."

"I see." Kakashi made a note in his mine to ask him what was up. Then, all of a sudden, Kakashi smirked. "So, you're here because you worried about your roommate."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "No, I'm not." He snapped. "Haven't you heard that me and him are fighting!"

"Yes I have." Kakashi's smirk grew. "And even through you are fighting, you came here for him."

"No! I came here because I wanted him to stop waking me up with his moaning and screaming!"

Kakashi chuckled at how erotic that sounded, walking away. "Whatever you say Sasuke."

Sasuke cursed under his breath. He looked at his watch and saw that he had wasted ten minutes at the useless therapy session. He shook his head and started speed walking to his dorm. Wondering just what he was going to do when he saw the blonde. What would he say? What should he say?

* * *

Sasuke took a deep breath before walking into his room. He heard the shower turn off, only now noticing it had been on. He threw his backpack at his bed and ran into the bathroom. "NARU-" He burst through the door and saw a wet, startled blonde, with just a towel on. "-to." Sasuke fell silent. He felt a blush creep up to his cheeks, but pushed it back. "Umm…Are you…okay?" The blonde nodded slowly. Sasuke's eyes began to roam down the blonde's body. He every dent, every scar, and there were quite a lot, all the way to the spiral tattoo on his stomach. _When did that get there?_ The blonde gave a nervous cough and Sasuke's eyes snapped up to meet sparkling blue. The blonde looked really uncomfortable. That's when Sasuke realized he had better leave. Sasuke mumbled a "sorry" and ran out of the bathroom. He went to his bed and kicked his backpack off. "Damn it."

"Sorry." Sasuke jumped out of the bed and looked to were the voice came from. "I'm sorry that I made you worry."

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." Sasuke looked at the blonde. He was out of the bathroom and in a new pair of pajamas. "Anyway, I'm going to go take a shower, it it's free?" The blonde nodded. Sasuke grabbed a towel and his pajamas. Giving one last glance at the blonde before going into the bathroom.

Naruto sat on his bed as he watched the door to the bathroom close. He heard the shower turn on and looked out the window, seeing the setting sun. _Why? Why did it have to be me?_

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed reading the book he had for English. He kept glancing toward Sasuke. The raven was on his bed with his laptop. He stared at his screen, once in a while typing something, but mostly just staring. Naruto wanted to know what he was staring at. He looked at his clock and saw that it was twelve past midnight. They didn't have school the next day for they had to go to an assembly, so they could sleep in. Of course Naruto felt like he wasn't going to get my sleep even so. Naruto sighed and put his book down. Laying down he stared up at the ceiling. Wondering just how he was going to get sleep. _The nightmares won't come if I have someone to sleep with._ Naruto smiled. He remembered his nap with Zabuza. But the only person to sleep with here was Sasuke. Naruto shook his head. _He would never let me sleep with him…When I was back with Jiraya I slept with a stuffed bear I had. That kept the nightmares away…But there is no stuffed bear here. Plus, it would make me look like a wimp._ Naruto sighed and held his head in aggravation. His head snapped up when he heard the click of Sasuke's laptop closing.

"I'm going to sleep." Sasuke informed the blonde, putting his laptop on the bedside table. "Good night." Sasuke turned off his lamp, leaving only Naruto's on, and rolled in bed so his back was facing the blonde.

"Doubt it." The blonde mumbled the words so that Sasuke couldn't hear them. He sighed and thought of his options. 1. Have a restless night filled with nightmares. 2. Ask Sasuke if he could sleep with him. 3. Confess to his aunt that his nightmares are back and be held awake by a lecture of not coming sooner. _Whichever I choose, I doubt it will end good._

After about fifteen minutes of trying to pick a choice, Naruto made up his mind. He had to go with the safest choice there was. The blonde gathered all of the courage he had in him and got out of bed. Standing over the sleeping ravens form, the blonde started getting second thoughts. He had to do this. Sure his roommate would think he was a freak. But maybe if he explained it well, Sasuke would say yes and Naruto would get a nights rest. The blonde took a deep breath and shook the raven awake. "Mm…Wha?" Sasuke turned and faced the blonde. His face filled with sleep and his eyes half lidded. "What?" He mumbled, slightly slurring his words.

"Umm…S-Sasuke." The blonde looked to the floor. "CanIsleepwithyou?"

"What?" The raven repeated.

"Can I sleep with you?" The blonde repeated only slower. "Like, in the same bed?"

The raven stared at the blonde for a few moments, trying to process what was going on. His head still clouded with sleep, but the raven finally grasped what the blonde was saying. "Yeah, sure." The raven scooted over lifting the covers to let the blonde in. Naruto's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. He never thought the raven would say yes just like that. Naruto wondered whether this was a trick or something. In the end he just got in the bed. Whether this was a trick or not, he would get a good night's sleep. That was worth having a trick played on you. The blonde smiled warmly, snuggling into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke looked down at the now half asleep blonde. _I'm only doing this because he asked. He probably has a reasonable explanation for asking too._ The blonde cuddled closer. _This means nothing to me…right?_

**

* * *

**

Okay, it took some time to get this finished but that is because I wanted this chapter to be perfect. Sadly I still don't think it is. But if I hold off on posting it any longer I fear I never will so yeah. Please enjoy and review.

**Me: Yay! I finished it. And yay! The itch in my foot stopped.**

**Lauren: Good for you. **

**Me: What the hell are you still doing here?! I'm supposed to be having a conversation with Crystle and Amber. Not you.**

**Lauren: Yeah, well, while you were busy writing your story, school ended and everyone left.**

**Me: Then why are you still here?**

**Lauren: I have detention.**

**Me: Fine, then go to your damned detention and leave me alone! *gathers all her things* Now if you will excuse me, I have to go home, type up my chapter, post it, and then yell at two of my friends for leaving my here with you. *walks off***


	13. Field Trip

**Hello. Welcome to the next chapter of Hell High. WOOT! So, yeah, like I got it that some of you guys want smex. So, I will give it to you. Sort of. Okay, look, if you don't want to read this kind of stuff then just skip until the first line break in the story. Okay. So yeah. I really how you enjoy it. And please tell me how I did. Like I said before I'm not too good at this kind of stuff. So please tell me if it's good or bad. And if it's bad then tell me what to do to make it better. Thank you. And enjoy. Once more. Story.**

**WARNING: Okay all of the stuff I warned about before. Also, it this one, there will be some smut. No Lemon, or Lime, but just give the relationship time people.**

**Disclaimer: Okay look, I don't own Naruto. But when I do, I'll have my people call your people…but first I have to get people. I doubt my friends would be willing.**

**Me: Hey, Kat here. And I am not at school. I am at my Aunt's house. With Alexander and Crystle. And my cuz is flirting with him. **

**Crystle: Wow, you're doing a pretty good job at controlling yourself. I thought you'd be trying to strangle her by now.**

**Me: Yes well, I have a trick. You see, Alexander can hang out with girls, but then that means I get to hang out with guys. And he HATES that. **

**Crystle: So.**

**Me: So, he hangs out with girls, I hang with guys, he gets jealous, leaves the girls, and comes to me. **

**Crystle: Umm…okay just write your damn story. **

**Me: 'Kay!**

**

* * *

**

Hell High

Chapter 13

Field Trip

Naruto snuggled next to Sasuke under the blankets of his bed. "Thank you for letting me sleep with you Sasuke." The raven smiled at the blonde. He couldn't believe. All of a sudden the blonde wanted to sleep with him. It felt like it was too good to be true. Not that Sasuke like him or anything. Sasuke bit his lip. Okay so maybe he did like him. Not like he was ever going to tell Kakashi that though. The teacher's ego would most likely explode. Plus he would never let the raven live it down. And if he told his brother. Oh, would things get out of hand. "Umm…Sasuke?" Sasuke looked down to the blonde cuddling on his chest. A light blush covering his cheeks. "Umm…Could you…you know…give me a good night kiss?" Sasuke's eyes looked like they could pop out at any moment. Did he really just say that? No way. The raven swallowed loudly before kissing the blonde on the forehead. "That's not a good night kiss." The blonde protested as his blush deepened. "The kiss is supposed to be on the lips." He muttered hoping the raven couldn't hear.

The raven fought back a blush and quickly pecked the blonde on the lips. "There. Now go to sleep, will ya?" The raven stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. He recalled how his lips felt against the blonde's. It felt like the boy's lips were on his once more. The raven's eyes snapped open to see the blonde giving him a kiss. The blonde pulled back and smiled. Sasuke just stared at him. "Why?" Was the only thing that came out of the raven's mouth.

"That was my good night kiss to you." The blonde's face turned deep red. "And I kind of like you Sasuke. Well, not kind of, but mostly a lot. And I really like kissing you too."

Sasuke stared at the blonde in front of him. Taking in the words that had just come out of his mouth. When they finally sunk in something within Sasuke snapped. And he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He grabbed the blonde and slammed him on the bed, hovering over him. He slammed his lips against the blondes in a heated kiss. The raven licked the blonde's bottom lip for entrance. At first the blonde was hesitant but opened his mouth. Sasuke's tongue explored the new territory as his hand roamed down the blonde's slim, toned figure.

The broke apart the kiss when air was a necessity, both panting. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's shirt and pulled it off him. He took a moment to admire the caramel colored body before attacking the blonde's right nipple, trapping it within his mouth. The raven sucked and bit lightly, eating up all of the moans that left the blonde's mouth. When he was finished with that right nipple he moved on to the left. "Ah…Sa…suke…feels so…ah…good."

The raven smirked as he moved lower. He swirled his tongue around the blonde's swirly tattoo before finally reaching the bulge in Naruto's pajama pants. The raven wrapped his fingers around the waist line of the blonde's pants. He looked up at him one last time. His blonde hair was plastered to his face which had a bright red blush running over his cheeks. "Sasuke…please…I need you." The blonde begged in between pants. Sasuke's grip tightened and pulled the pants off in on swift movement and-

_BEEEEEEP!_

* * *

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. Sweat was pouring off of him in buckets as he lay on his bed with his blonde roommate snuggling next to him as his alarm clock rang. He could feel his erection throbbing. The blonde groaned signaling he was going to awake. Sasuke quickly turn off the alarm clock and prayed the blonde wouldn't wake up and see him with a huge bulge in his pajama pants. When the blonde's moans and groans finally died down, Sasuke carefully got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

The raven stripped himself of all his clothes and jumped in the shower, turning on the cold water. He could feel his erection soften. Right before he was about to sigh in relief there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Hey teme, can you PLEASE hurry up? I really have to pee!" The annoying blonde's voice rang out. Sasuke gave a low chuckle as he shook his head. He rushed though his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he opened the door and walked out, he was shoved to the side by his roommate who ran into the bathroom only muttering a "took you long enough" before slamming the door. Sasuke shook his head, muttering a "dobe" as he got dressed and got ready for school.

* * *

"Honestly teme, could you have taken any longer with your shower. I felt like I was about to burst!" The blonde pouted crossing his arms.

"Well, next time, wake up earlier than me so you can go before me, dobe." The raven smirked as his comeback made the poor blonde even angrier.

"WELL I WOULD HAVE IF_ SOMEONE_ HADN'T TURNED OFF THE ALARM CLOCK BEFORE I WAS AWAKE!" The blonde screamed in anger.

"You two fighting this early in the morning?" Both heads snapped to the red haired Sabaku with his brother right next to him. The blonde got quiet and pouted as the raven smirked.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba came running putting an arm around Naruto capturing him in a choke hold. "How've ya been? Haven't seen ya in like, ever, dude."

"Kiba, let go of Naruto. He's turning blue." The voice of the last Shikamaru came from behind the two boys. Shika walked with Choji at his side.

"YO SHIKA!" Kiba let go of a now coughing Naruto as he raised a hand to his old friend.

"Tone it down bog-breath. It's too early in the morning for you to be so loud." The brunette complained.

Kiba pout and pointed to Naruto. "Then what's his excuse. I mean, the whole building could probably hear him as he was screaming at that guy!" His figure moved to Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow. _That guy?_

"Look, can we take this argument to the cafeteria? I'm _starving_!" Choji complained as Kiba, Shika, and Naruto all started down the hallway.

The blonde suddenly stopped and around to the three friends that stayed put. "You guys coming?" The three of them looked at the blonde as if he were from another planet.

"Yeah dudes, come on. It'll be fun!" Kiba agreed with his blonde friend.

Sasuke looked at Gaara and shrugged. Gaara shrugged back. Sasuke looked at his blonde roommate before looking back at Gaara and giving him a questioning nod. The red head looked at the four friends before him before nodding as well. The four friends looked confused wonder what their decision is. Kankurou smiled and put his arms around his friend's and brother's shoulders. "That's emo talk for yeah, we'll come." Naruto and Kiba burst into laughter as Gaara and Sasuke both glared at Kankurou who decided to ignore it happily as he walked with his new made friends.

* * *

The seven new friends sat down at the first table they saw. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji sat on one side, as Sasuke, Gaara, and Kankurou sat on the other. Choji went to wait in the long line as the others just waited for him. There was no conversation. Gaara and Sasuke just sat there with blank expressions on their faces, Kankurou looking anywhere but at the people at the table, Shika had fallen asleep and Naruto and Kiba just sat still looking at the floor, fidgeting once in a while. No one knew what to do. Naruto looked up at Sasuke only to have the raven turn away. A thin blush, barely visible, spread over his cheeks. Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow as the raven didn't look back at all.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kiba jumped up screaming. Gaara didn't move at all. Sasuke and Kankurou both gave a small jump before looking up at the brunette, Shika was awaked from his nap, and Naruto was so startled that he fell out of his seat. "THIS IS TOO MUCH! I CAN'T TAKE THE SILENCE, SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, SAY SOMETHING!" All eyes in the cafeteria were on Kiba. Naruto got back into his seat and started pulling on Kiba's shirt for him to sit down and stop causing a scene.

"Kiba! Sit down and be quiet!" The blonde begged his friend.

"NEVER!" Kiba yelled.

"YES! WHAT A WONDERFULL AND YOUTHFULL OUTBURST KIBA! ALLOW ME TO JOIN YOU!" All heads snapped to the black haired boy that was standing on a table yelling in agreement with Kiba.

Kiba's eyes widened and he sat back in his seat. "I'll be a good boy. Just get rid of him!"

"Lee, get down from the table." Neji pulled his friend down off the table and went to meet the six boys at the table, Choji having walked off to a different table, pretending not to know Kiba or Lee. As the two upperclassmen reached the table Neji cleared his throat. "We have an announcement."

The six boys looked at their two friends before becoming impatient. Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, so are you going to tell us or do we have to guess?"

"WE SHALL TELL YOU!" Lee yelled at the six boys who just stared at him. "TODAY WE ARE GOING ON A FIELD TRIP TO KONOHA VILLAGE! IT'S A GREAT PLACE! IT HAS MANY YOUTHFULL ACTIVITIES!"

"Why are you yelling Lee?" Neji asked through gritted teeth.

"I AM JOINING KIBA IN HIS YOUTHFUL OUTBURST!" Lee yelled at Neji, making in tighten his jaw.

"Hey Lee, why don't you go express your youthful outburst in the teacher's lounge?"

"YES! THAT IS A MARVELOUS IDEA NEJI!" Lee ran through the cafeteria and toward the teacher's lounge.

"I never thought I would love the sound of silence so much." Kiba grinned thanking the heavens that Lee had gone.

"NARU-CHAAAAAAAN!" Naruto slammed his head on the table hoping to get a concussion. Everyone else just stared at the long haired, girly looking guy that was yelling his name.

"Hey, 'Naru-chaaaaaan' you're girlfriend is calling you." Kiba laughed at his friends misfortune.

"NARU-CHAN! ZABUZA HAS SOMETHING HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SO I'M HERE TO TAKE YOU TO HIS OFFICE!" Haku yelled as Naruto continued slamming his head as Kiba laughed and everyone else just stared at the poor blonde.

"Why." Slam. "Won't." Slam. "My head." Slam. "Just." Slam "Crack." Slam. "Open." Slam. "ALREADY!" SLAM!

"NARU-CHAN, STOP HURTING YOURSELF AND COME ON!"

The blonde let out a long groan. "I have to go talk to Zabuza, if I'm not back in half an hour, call the-"

"Police. Got it." Kiba smiled at his blonde friend.

"I was going to say call the principal, but umm…okay." Naruto just ignored everyone in the cafeteria who had their eyes glued on him as he speed walked to Haku, pulling him toward Zabuza's office.

Sasuke looked at the blonde as he disappeared. _Come on Sasuke, get a grip. That dream meant nothing. You only had it because you were in the same bed as him. You don't like him._ The raven stayed quiet for a few moments thinking his words though. Then he remembered about his blonde roommate and the detention teacher. _Besides, even if you do like him. You don't stand a chance. He's going out with Zabuza._ The raven glared at table. _What's so great about Zabuza anyway? I'm way better looking._ Just then, Lee came running through the cafeteria, with Gai at his side, both yelling "YOUTHFULNESS!" as a bunch of tired, cranky teachers chased them. _Yeah, I am so better than Zabuza!_ Sasuke got out of his seat angrily and walked away. Ignore his friends as they asked where he was going.

* * *

Naruto walked into Zabuza's office with an annoyed look on his face. The first thing he said when he walked through the door was "Yeah, what do you want?"

Zabuza sighed and motioned for Haku to leave. Haku tried to protest, but in the end he left, shutting the door on his way out. "Alright, now that that is taken care of, we can get to business. But first, why is your forehead all red?"

"Because I tried to kill myself. Now, what business?" The blonde asked curious.

"You can't go on the field trip."

"Okay, and why did Haku have to leave for that?"

"Because if he stayed he would have offered to be your babysitter, and you wouldn't have liked that now would you."

The blonde smirked. "It's not that I wouldn't like it, but more that you would be jealous."

"Oh please, why the hell would I have to be jealous of you?"

"I dunno, you tell me."

"Alright look, if you want to go on the field trip, you need a chaperone."

"Why?"

"Because me, you, and everyone who really knows you, knows that the second you get in that town, you are going to cause trouble."

"Okay, so who will be my chaperone?"

"It has to be a teacher." Zabuza pulled out a clip board. "Anko offered."

"No way!" Naruto jumped out of his seat. "Come on Zabuza, there has to be someone else!"

"Well, I'm not willing. Nor is Orochimaru. Iruka is going out with his boyfriend." Zabuza paused for a moment thinking of anyone else. "Pein-"

"NO WAY!" Naruto snapped. "There is no way in hell I will have him as my chaperone!"

"Chill, Naruto. Pein said he isn't coming on the field trip." Trying to calm the blonde down.

"So what then. There's no one?"

"Well, Ibiki still hasn't decided so I suppose if you can persuade him-"

"That's it Zabuza! I'll get Ibiki to chaperone me! It'll be perfect! Sure Kiba will most likely be freaked out, but…oh well!" Naruto latched himself around Zabuza's neck. "This is sooooooo perfect!"

Zabuza tilted backwards landing him on the floor with the blonde on top of him. "I few seconds ago you didn't care whether you went on the field trip or not."

"Yeah, well, I was acting. I mean, I've been stuck here for so long Zabuza, I really want to go out." The blonde said from on top of the brunette.

"Hey, Naruto." Zabuza's face suddenly turned serious.

"What?"

"How've you been?"

"Fine."

"Iruka told me he heard from Sasuke that you're having the nightmares again." The blonde got quiet, silently cursing the Uchiha. "Don't blame your roommate. He was just worried about you. And so am I." He mumbled the last part, hoping the blonde hadn't caught it.

"Really? Zabuza you better be careful, Haku might get jealous." The blonde giggled. "And don't worry. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Have you been sleeping okay?"

"Yup, I got a full night's rest last night. Sasuke let me sleep in his bed."

Zabuza raised an eyebrow. "He offered?"

"No, I asked, and he agreed."

"Wow. Never knew you swung that way kid. Well, welcome to the group."

"WHAT!" Naruto's eyes widened. "I'm NOT gay! I just wanted the nightmares gone and you know that if I sleep with someone in the same bed it keeps them away."

"Yeah, I know that. And you know that. But does the Uchiha know that?"

Naruto's eyes widened even more. "Oh shit!" He paused, thinking for a minute. "But…But he was the one that allowed me to sleep in the same bed as him!"

"Yeah, so. His uncle's gay. I'm pretty sure his brother's gay, too. Wouldn't be a shock if he was gay."

"Oh shit! You can't be telling me that my roommate is hitting on me!"

"Well, technically, you were hitting on him."

"But I didn't mean to."

"Yeah well, go tell your roommate that!" Zabuza paused for a moment. "And get off of me!"

The blonde got off of his teacher, wondering what he was going to say to Sasuke. _Come on Naruto. All you have to do is explain to him that you need to sleep with someone to get rid of the nightmares._ Pause. _Oh yeah right. What am I thinking? What am I going to say to him, 'Hey Sasuke, when I asked to sleep with you, it wasn't that I was hitting on hitting on you. I'm not gay. By the way, are you gay?' _Pause. _Well, what else can I do?_ Pause. _How am I supposed to know? I'm not the idiot who's having an argument with himself in his HEAD!_ Pause. _Hey, you're talking back so in truth, you actually are talking to yourself!_ Pause. _Oh will you just SHUT UP! I feel like I'm going crazy!_ Pause. _Who knows, maybe you are. _Pause. _No! I'm not listening to you! Lalalalalal! I'm not listening. Lalalalalalala…._

_**SLAP!**_

The blonde blinked a few times before putting his hand to his now red cheek. He turned to look at the culprit. He stared at Zabuza for a few minutes before realization hit him. Only it didn't hurt this time. "Why the hell did you slap me?" The blonde snapped.

"Don't give me that! Do you know how long I have been calling your name? Honestly! What, were you talking to yourself or something?" Zabuza snapped back.

"Oh…Umm." The blonde thought about something to say. "I'm going to go find Ibiki now!" Before Zabuza could even utter out a word, the blonde was out the door and sprinting down the hall. The only thing on his mind being to get to Ibiki, and forget about Sasuke.

* * *

"Ibiki!" Naruto nearly rammed into the guy in the hallway. "We need to talk. Come on!" The blonde pulled the confused man into his classroom.

"Let me guess." Ibiki sat at his desk, sighing. "You want me to be your chaperone. Right?"

"Yup." The blonde gave him a toothy grin."And you're gunna do it."

"Who says? Tsunade said that we can pick if we want to chaperone you or not."

"But you owe me."

"Since when?"

"Since everyone here found out that the Nine Tailed Kyuubi is going to this school!"

"That was Anko's fault!"

"Yes, but you should have known to keep her under control. You are the bigger person."

The man sighed, knowing the blonde would never leave him alone. "Fine." Was mumbled out.

"Alright!" Naruto threw a punch in the air.

"So…" Ibiki cleared his throat. "How've you been?"

"Awww!" The blonde groaned. "Iruka told you too?"

"Yeah, he did." Ibiki's anger was rising. "You're lucky I'm even worried about you!"

"I'm fine stop worrying. I don't want anyone to worry about me."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it. Get out of my classroom!" Ibiki yelled the last part out, sending Naruto on his way. The blonde smiled to himself. That was way too easy. Usually it took more time to get Ibiki to agree to something. _Maybe the old hag made it so Ibiki would be my chaperone. But if so, then why?_ The blonde pondered this for a moment before choosing to let it go. He was free for a whole day!

* * *

"FIELD TRIP!" Kiba yelled as he got off the bus. The town of Konoha wasn't that big. It was a rather small town, but as far as any of the students were concerned. It was out. Freedom.

"Dear God Kiba, please for just a little while. Shut up!" Shika was very pissed at his old friend. The whole trip down he wouldn't shut up. The poor brunette's head felt like it was about to burst.

"Oh, come on Shika. It's FREEDOM!" Kiba screamed to the world as a mother pulled her four year old daughter away from Kiba's group.

"I doubt this is freedom. They are going to be watching us like dogs." Shika skimmed the area and sighed. "If you need me, I'll be sleeping in the bus."

"Well, he's no fun now is he?" A blonde asked a chubby brunette, who shook his head in response.

"So what are we supposed to do?" A bored looking raven hair boy asked the blonde. His two friends right behind him.

"Have fun. That's what we're supposed to do." The blonde answered. "Come on. This is like, our one chance at freedom." The blonde smiled at the group.

"Umm…" They all looked at Kankurou. "Why does that dog-like guy look like he's about to pee his pants?"

They all looked at Kiba who had a look of horror on his face. He pointed to a taller brunette who had scares on his face. Naruto gave a low chuckle. "Kiba's scared of Ibiki."

"And you're not?" Kiba yelled at the blonde. The blonde shook his head.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kiba, but Ibiki is our chaperone." The blonde informed him. Kiba froze. Face going pale.

"You know what. I think Shika had a good idea when he said to stay in the bus, so I think I'll join him."

"No, you're not!" Shika yelled from inside. "If you come in here, I won't be able to sleep!"

"Come on Kiba," The blonde put and arm over Kiba's shoulder, pulling him close. "I'll protect you." The blonde laughed as they all walked down the road with Ibiki right behind. The raven haired boy looked at the two boys that were leading. Sasuke scowled at the brunette who was now pulling the blonde closer to him.

"So you're gay." The raven snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the boy next to him. He then looked around the group, thanking god that none of them had heard the red head.

"What makes you so sure?" Sasuke questioned.

"Please, only an idiot wouldn't notice."

"Well, you're brother didn't notice."

"Just my point."

"Look, you're not going to tell them write."

"Okay."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Good." Sasuke sighed and looked back at the two boys. "Is that dog guy gay?"

"No."

"Thank god." The raven sighed in relief.

"He's bi."

"WHAT?" All heads turned to Sasuke and Gaara.

"What's up?" The blonde looked at the two.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "It's nothing…So where are we going?"

"Somewhere, anywhere where there's food." Choji answered him. "So let's go!"

The group continued on. Sasuke looked at the floor. Gaara looked at the raven and decided to continue their conversation. "You shouldn't have flipped out like that. I mean, I know you like him but…"

"I do not like him." The raven stated.

"Well it sure doesn't look like that." Gaara told him.

Sasuke sighed once more. "How do you know all this anyway?"

"I'm a good observer."

"Oh. I thought you were going to say something like 'I'm gay too.'"

"Well, I am gay. But I doubt that's the reason. I mean, you're gay and you couldn't even tell that that dog is bi."

"Yeah okay, I got it."

"Umm…You guys?" The two turned around to see the group had stopped at a store.

The two boys looked at each other before joining the rest of the group. They had stopped at a store called Ichiraku. Choji finally got his men. Sasuke looked at the dog-boy sitting next to the blonde. They were laughing and chatting together like they were brothers or something. It pissed Sasuke off. Why didn't the blonde goo and talk to him? Luckily for Sasuke, Kankurou was getting along with dog-boy and was taking his attention off the blonde. Sasuke smirked. Now was his chance to make conversation. He opened his mouth then paused. What was he going to say? He never started a conversation. Everyone always just talked to him. He didn't really know what to say. He had always just answered people. Nothing more.

"Hey Sasuke." The raven looked at the blonde. "You better close your mouth or a fly could fly in."

Sasuke closed his mouth and glared at the grinning blonde, as he started to stuff ramen in his mouth. A smirked spread over Sasuke's face. "Maybe you should eat slower or you could choke." As if on cue the blonde started a coughing fit. "See." Sasuke smirked. The blonde tried his best to glare.

A chuckled could be heard from their chaperone. "Well, it's about time he learned his lesson." Some of the kids at the table laughed. Naruto's anger grew.

"Why don't you just stuff it Ibiki!" The blonde snapped at him. Everyone at the tale stared at the blonde. The blonde looked at Kiba who mouthed 'Oh my god. You really are a dumb blonde3.' The blonde got to his feet. "I'm out of here!" He yelled back to them as he headed of the streets.

Ibiki looked at the group, then at the direction Naruto had went. He had to go and get him. If there was on thing he knew about Naruto, it was that a pissed Naruto could do anything. "Stay together." He told the group as he ran after Naruto. Sasuke just stared as the two of them left. Everyone at the table went back to eating. Everyone was quiet. Sasuke looked at his food. The at the blonde's half empty bowl. _What have I done?_

* * *

Naruto stomped his way through the streets of Konoha. He wasn't entirely sure why he was this mad. He wasn't supposed to be. Maybe he was just waiting for a chance to get free from the crowd. The chaperone. To be able to do what he wanted. And he wanted to get rid of all of that pent up anger he had for no reason. Out of the corner of hid eye he saw three college boys. Drunk, with beer bottles in their hands. Perfect. He gets a fight to release his anger and then afterwards he could get a few beers as a treat.

"Hey! Blondie!" Naruto's anger grew when one of the college guys called out to him. "Lookin good!" The blonde was ready to pounce as the three stood right in front of him. "Want a beer?" His anger died down. Yes, he did want a beer.

"Okay." He answered, taking the bottle. He could always beat them latter.

"Come on Blondie. Let's go." The second guy motioned Naruto towards them.

"Fine, but don't call me 'Blondie'!" The blonde glared at them.

"Okay, then what do you want us to call you?"

"Call me by my name." The three boys waited for him to tell them. "It's Kyuubi."

They all started laughing. "Yeah, sure. Are you tryin' to say that you're the Nine Tailed Kyuubi?" One laughed out.

"There's no way a shrimp like you could be him!" Another yelled.

"Come on cutie. Let's just get going. There's a hotel near here." Another wrapped an arm around him. Putting their faces so close that the blonde could smell the alcohol in his breathe. The last thing he heard was his restraint snap. He punched the guy right in the jaw.

The three guys stared at him in shock. "You guys are so dead!" The blonde charged at them but was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. Naruto turned around to see Ibiki holding onto him. "Let go!" The blonde yelled at him.

The man shook his head. He looked at the boys. "He lied to get you scared of him. He's not the Nine Tailed Kyuubi."

The guys shook their heads and ran. T looked like they didn't believe it. They knew one of them was the Nine TTailed Kyuubi. But which one?

* * *

Ibiki dragged a struggling Naruto back to the bus where everyone was inside. Ibiki pushed Naruto inside. The blonde saw Kiba sitting with Shika with a seat next to him for Naruto. (1) All the way in the back. The blonde started for him but was stopped by Ibiki. "Consider this your punishment." He threw the blonde into a seat in the front with Anko in it. The woman yelled "NARU-CHAN!" and wrapped her arms around him. The blonde tried to get out but Ibiki sat sown preventing him. He was stuck in the middle. The blonde pouted and crossed his arms. _Worst field trip EVER!_

**

* * *

**

(1) You know those school buses that have seat for two people on one side and seats for three on the other. Well, yeah, that's the kind of bus they are on.

**Okay so umm…it took me really long to post this. That is mainly because of Sasuke's dream. I just couldn't get is right. I still don't think I got it right. But anyway, yeah so I was really occupied with that. Then came my birthday last week on the 3****rd**** of June. And now it's exam week at school. You know, for the final week of school. So yeah, I'm sorry. But yeah, I got it out so, I hope you enjoy it. And please review. I want to know how I did on Sasuke's dream. lol**

**Me: Phew, finally done.**

**Crystle: Well, that was a really long time.**

**Me: Yup, but I finished.**

**Crystle: Doesn't it seem weird.**

**Me: What?**

**Crystle: This dialog and the one in the beginning don't match.**

**Me: So, what do you know!...Who cares!...SHUT UP!**


	14. Understanding Each Other

**Greetings and salutations to all of the people out there that can read English. For those that can't…learn. I would like to thank all of you, once again, for reading my story. And I thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. Right, so…This is the 14th chapter of Hell High. So please enjoy it and review. *bows* Thank you.**

**WARNING: Violence, Cursing, Lemon, etcetera etcetera…Most likely not in this chapter but just watch out for them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters. *bursts into sobs and runs away***

**Me: I am depressed.**

**Crystle: Why?**

**Me: Alexander's gone for three weeks. *sob***

**Crystle: I would comfort you but I'm not really the comforting type so…just write your story.**

**Me: Okay.**

* * *

Hell High

Chapter 14

Understanding Each Other

Naruto sat at the table in the cafeteria. Completely ignoring the food in front of him. It was early in the morning and everyone at the table was silent. The blonde had gotten two weeks detention for running away from the group. And to add to that last night he slept alone and had a nightmare. Again. The blonde was just overflowing with evil aura.

Sasuke wasn't doing much better. He hated himself. He didn't know how but somehow he had pushed the blonde. And now he knew. Naruto was pissed at him. He didn't ask to sleep with him last night, which only proved his point even more. And what puzzled him the most was why the blonde had asked to sleep with him in the first place.

"So…" Everyone turned to Kiba. "You guys know I hate silence. So unless you want a repeat of what I did last time, someone better start talkin'."

Everyone stayed quiet, glancing at Naruto. The blonde sighed. "Okay look. During the field trip I got pissed off at Ibiki always watching us that I wanted some freedom. So when I found a chance to get angry I did. Giving me an excuse to leave the group. In the end, I was forced to sit between Ibiki and Anko the whole bus ride back, and I got detention for two weeks. I don't care if we talk about. It's all the same with me. I've said what I need to saw. And I don't want Kiba to embarrass us, so who's talkin' next?"

They all looked at each other. Finally, Kankurou let out a deep sigh. "Well that's a relief. Seriously, the tension was killing me."

"Yeah me two." Choji agreed.

"I want to go back to bed." The lazy brunette laid his head down on the table, pushing his tray filled with food to the side.

"Umm…C-could we…um…" They all turned to the soft voice that was coming for the very shy, dark haired girl standing beside their table. Temari right behind her. "If we're…um…a-allowed…um…could we…m-maybe-"

"Sit here." The blonde haired girl with the four pony tails finished for her.

"Sure, why not." Kiba gave the two girls a wide grin.

"Just make sure to talk a lot or else dog face over here will embarrass you" The blonde boy warned.

"No prob. Temari's a real chatter box when she wants to be." Kankurou chuckled getting a punch in the arm from his sister. "Love you too, sis."

"Well of course you love me. You have to. I'm your sister." The blonde girl rolled her eyes and looked at the rest of the group. "So, what are we talking about?"

"How tension kills people." Gaara answered her in a monotone voice with an expressionless face.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment before Kiba, Naruto, and Kankurou burst into a fit of laughter. Soon joined by the girls and Choji. Sasuke chuckled. Shika was asleep. And Gaara just stared everyone with his emotionless face.

"Oh yeah!" Kiba jumped out of his seat. The blonde instantly pulling him down. "Calm down. I'm not going to yell."

"Good, cause the last thing we need is an outburst from you." Sasuke smirked at the dog.

"It's not an outburst. It's yelling." The brunette corrected him. "Anyway," he brought his voice down to a hushed tone, "Things have quieted down about the Nine Tailed Kyuubi joining this school right?" They all nodded. "Wake Nara for this." Choji shook his friend awake. "Naruto and I purpose to create a super secret club to find out who the Nine Tailed Kyuubi is. Find him out when he has his guard down."

Naruto's guard had never been higher as everyone at the table agreed. They wanted to know who the Nine Tailed Kyuubi really was. Naruto knew the best thing would be to join the group right from the start. This was a major problem. Just then, Sasuke's hand brushed against his. He looked at Sasuke who looked like he didn't notice. That's when Naruto remembered his other problem. The Sasuke problem. Was Sasuke gay or not? There were only two options to this. Sasuke was gay and hitting on him or he wasn't and just didn't refuse Naruto sleeping in the same bed as him because he just didn't care. But which one was the true answer. For instance, just now when his hand brushed against his. Was that on accident? Or could it have been on purpose? Naruto didn't know. All this plus two weeks detention. His mind was overloading. Someone out there really must hate him.

"Dude, what's up?" Kiba asked Naruto in a hushed tone as everyone else at the table talked to each other.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." The blonde replied.

"Okay, well, don't hurt yourself." Kiba chuckled receiving a glare from the blonde. "Okay, okay. What is it?"

The blonde thought for a moment. He then motioned for Kiba to come closer so no one else would over hear. "I don't know for sure. But I think Sasuke is gay and hitting on me."

"WHAT!" Kiba pulled back yelling. Grabbing everyone's attention. "Umm…never mind." He leaned forward to Naruto. The group's eyes still on him. "I have a plan." He whispered to the blonde. Said blonde's worried then skyrocketed. "Okay everyone. I have a plan. I have now realized that we don't know each other too well. So, tonight, at midnight we'll meet on second floor of the dorms building, near the stairs. From then on, we'll sneak outside and play a game to help us get to know each other. 'Kay?"

Everyone just stared at him for a few minutes before looking at each other. Kiba was right. They didn't know each other too well. In fact, some had no idea about the other. In the end they all agreed. "GREAT!" Kiba yelled. The lowered his voice. "Remember. We meet at midnight."

* * *

Sasuke looked at the blonde as he read his book. After twenty minutes of staring the blonde turned to him and glared. "What?"

"What game is Kiba planning?" The raven asked.

"No idea." The blonde turned back to his book.

"You have to have some idea. You were the one talking to him before he decided to have this game."

"Him and I were only discussing the fact that we did not know some or our new found friends too well." The blonde told him not once taking his eyes off his book/

"Why do you say that?" The raven questioned

"Well, why don't you tell me how much you know about Gaara?" The blonde questioned back.

"Well, I know he killed someone, but he still seems like an okay guy."

"Yeah, well I'm sure a pedophile _seems _like a nice guy until he starts to feel you up." The raven raised an eyebrow and the blonde sighed. "You can't just assume stuff Sasuke. For all we know, he could be planning your murder right now." The raven opened his mouth planning to retaliate but the blonde stopped him. "Enough! It's almost midnight. Get dressed. It's cold outside."

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing wrong. Every conversation he had with him seemed to end with the blonde getting angry in the end. The raven pinched the bridge of his nose. He saw the blonde leave the room. He let out a frustrated sigh before grabbing a jacket and following after the blonde. Whatever game this was, it had better be good.

* * *

Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Temari, Shika, Choji, Gaara, and Kankurou all gathered on the second floor. Kiba lead the way down the stairs and through a fire exit on the ground floor. They made it outside and found a place to hide near the dumpsters. Lucky, they were far enough to be hidden and not have to smell the garbage.

"Okay." Kiba pulled out a small box with little pieces of paper in them. "Okay here is how this will go. In this box are nine pieces of paper. Each one has one of our names on it. We will draw randomly. Whoever is picked with have to tell us something about themselves. Something we don't already know and that isn't obvious. The one that reveals the juiciest thing, with win this." The brunette held out an ipod touch. "Okay, so if everything is clear, we have one more thing. Everyone here has to promise that whatever their friends reveal, it won't change the way we look at them. And everything that we reveal here, we will not repeat to anyone, outside of out group. If anyone does otherwise. The punishment with be severe. I promise. Everyone clear?" The all nodded. "Okay let's begin." He put his hand in the box and pulled out the first piece of paper. "The first person to spill the beans is…Choji."

Everyone turned to Choji. "Umm…Okay. Something no one knows." He paused for a second thinking before he found something. "The reason I started eating so much was because when I was younger I still had all my baby fat. So all of the other kids started making fun of me and call me fat. So I started eating and really did become fat. And don't bother saying sorry. I'm over. So just pick the next person"

"You pick Choji." Kiba gave the box to Choji.

He instantly picked the first one he say on the top. "Gaara."

They looked at Gaara. The redhead took the box and placed it in front of him. "The reason I was brought to this school is because I killed someone. But the truth is. That wasn't the first person I killed." Everyone's eyes widened. Sasuke looked to Naruto think that now the blonde had a point. Gaara didn't give them time to speak as he put his hand in the box and pulled out the first piece of paper he touched. "Kankurou." He handed the box to his brother.

"Okay." Kankurou accepted the box. "You heard that my brother killed someone and had me help him with the body. Well, that wasn't the first time I had to help him get rid of a body. I had to help him burry a dead body in the middle of the woods, in the middle of the night. I was completely traumatized. That's the reason I started drinking." The was a pause and everyone stayed quiet. Not knowing what to say. "Okay. Next it…" He reached into the box and moved the papers around before picking one. "Temari." The he burst into laughter. "Oh this should be good." He laughed as he passed the box to Tamari.

The blonde snatched the box out of his hands and glared at her brother. "Okay. This ia something that I am proud of. When I was seven years old, a grown man started feeling me up and so I beat the shit out of him."

"Literally!" Kankurou joined in. "She sent the guy to the emergency room. Luckily, the gut didn't press charges cause he was the one doing the crime."

"Wow. That's so awesome!" Kiba agreed high fiving Kankurou. "I wish my sis was as cool as that."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Next is…" Temari picked up the first piece of paper she touched. "Shikamaru."

Shika got the box from her and looked at everyone. "I have an IQ of 200 and I have been hiding is since I was four years old." Everyone stared at him and all he did was reach in the box and pull out the next piece of the paper. "Kiba."

Kiba took the box and smiled. "I'm dating Shino!"

Everyone got quiet. "Okay. Congrats!" The blonde haired boy patted his friend on the back. Everyone else said their congratulations. Then Kiba pulled out a piece of paper with the name "Hinata" printed on it.

"Umm…Okay." The girl took the box that Kiba handed her. "Umm…W…When I was in the second grade. I was in the school play…a-and…right in the m-middle of the a-act…I-I forgot my lines…and…umm…I got re-really confused…and…ended up ripping my c-costume and des-destroying part of the set. A-After that…my dad t-told me that…um…the way you be-behave in front of people has to be p-perfect. So know I try to be perfect each time, b-but I get em-embarrassed a lot because I make a lot of mistakes."

"Don't worry about that Hinata. It's not like we notice your mistakes." Temari comforted her.

"Yeah you got nothing to be embarrassed about around us." Naruto assured her.

The shy girl picked on of the last two pieces of paper in the box. "Naruto. You're next."

"Okay." The blonde's grin instantly faded. "The person that killed my parents is a teacher in the school. Sasuke's next."

"WOW! Hold on Naruto. Are you serious? You're not allowed to lie."

"I'm not lying! I wouldn't lie about something like this! Just drop it. It's Sasuke's turn!" The blonde snapped.

"Who is it?" The dog loving brunette didn't give up. "Is is Zabuza? Or Ibiki? Is that why you snapped at him during the field trip?"

"Or maybe it's that creepy guy from the Tech class. Orochimaru." Temari commented.

"Maybe. He is the leader of that sound group." Shika agreed.

"Enough!" Naruto yelled. "It's Sasuke's turn." The blonde looked at Sasuke. "Go."

"Okay." Sasuke started. "Well, I-"

"Hey! What are you kids up to?" They all turned around to have a flashlight shine in their eyes. "Alright, everyone up!"

"But we were doing nothing wrong!" Kiba complained.

"Enough! I am going to call the principal! All of you follow me inside!" They did as he told them. They were in the lobby of the dorms building. The man went behind the main desk and started searching for the phone number. The blonde rolled his eyes and held out his cell. The man looked at him. "Why are you-"

"The principal's home phone it speed dial four." Everyone looked at him wondering how he had that number. That's when Sasuke remembered that the principal is the blonde's aunt. The man took the phone as the blonde smirked. He told the man the home phone, which meant either Tsunade _or_ Orochimaru could answer. They would both be pissed for calling this late, but the blonde hoped that Orochimaru answered, that way the guard would have to hear not one, but _two_ pissed voices directed at him.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, at the Sannin residence**

_Riiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiing! _

"Orochimaru!" A very angry, blonde haired woman called her brother from bed. "Orochimaru! Answer the god damn phone!"

"Why can't you answer it?" The black haired man hissed from his own bed. Their rooms were right next to each other and the walls were so thin, they didn't even have to yell to hear the other. But that didn't stop them.

"Cause I'm older and I'm telling you to get it!" The woman yelled.

"Just let it ring! The machine will get it!" he black haired man yelled back.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, back at the school**

_The person you are trying to reach is not here at the moment. Try again later or leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

The man put his hand over the receiver. "No one answered." He told the blonde boy.

"Okay, then leave a message." The boy told him. He grabbed a piece of paper from behind the desk and wrote something on it, handing it to the man when he finished. "Here. Say this."

The man read over the note and his eyes widened. "I'm not saying _this_ to the _principal_!"

"Fine. Then I'll say it." The blonde took the phone from him and said, "Get your lazy ass out of bed you damn old hag!" He then handed the phone back to the man as everyone stared at him wide eyed.

_"Alright, what the hell do you want, you damn brat!"_ The woman's voice could be heard by everyone from how loud she was yelling.

The man took the phone from the blonde and put it to his ear. "Umm…Ms. Sannin, this is the captain of the security guards Mr.-"

_"Oh great what'd that damn brat do this time?"_

"Umm…Well, him and a few friends-"

_"Oh, just forget it! I'm already up! I'll be there in a minute!"_

The principal hung up and the man looked at the kids in front of him. "She said-"

"She'll be here in a minute." The blonde finished for him. "Yeah we heard. Now give me back my cell."

The man handed him his cell and went behind the desk. "Dude!" Kiba put an arm around his friend. "That was stupid. Calling the principal an old hag. Funny. But very, very stupid."

"No, it wasn't. She's my aunt." The blonde admitted.

"Whoa! What?" Kiba stared at his blonde friend.

"The principal is my aunt." He told him once more only this time slowly.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kiba captured his friend in a headlock. "Why didn't you tell me! We could have been getting away with so much stuff!"

"One. If I told you, you would just want to be my friend because I could give you leverage with the school. Two. We wouldn't be getting away with anything, because that damn hag has all the teacher I know watching me like dogs." The blonde explained. "And three. Let go of me. My neck is starting to hurt."

The brunette let go of his friend. "So your aunts going to be pissed at you when she comes here?" The blonde nodded. "Is there any way you could save us?"

"I'll let you know when she gets here." With that said, the blonde sat on the floor, joined by the rest of the group, and started thinking of ways to get out of this. _I just hope she doesn't bring Orochimaru with her. Then while everyone else is just being scolded by Tsunade. I'll be yelled at by both._

* * *

Tsunade stormed through the front doors of that dorms building. Orochimaru following right behind. The blonde groaned as she stomped her way towards the blonde boy. Everyone moving away from him and keeping silent. The principal grabbed the blonde by his shirt and wrenched him up. "What the hell did you do? Do you know what time it is? Why did you have to do it now? Why couldn't you do it during the day when I'm here? Am I not allowed to get some sleep? Well?" To say that the blonde was pissed would have been an understatement. She was furious. Even Orochimaru kept his mouth shut. "What did you do? Answer me Uzumaki!"

"We just went outside to tell each other more about ourselves. We told each other something about us no one in the group knew." The blonde explained.

"WHAT!" The blonde principal was outraged. "You woke me up this late at night because you were doing something you could have easily done during the _day_?"

"Wait, did you say you told each other something about yourselves?" Orochimaru interrupted. Tsunade looked at him and then at Naruto.

The principal let go of the blonde and headed for the door, Orochimaru following. "Put on your jacket and come outside!"

The blonde went to get his jacket and Sasuke spoke in a hushed tone. "What are you going to do?"

"We're dead, aren't we?" The dog like brunette asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, we're not dead. I have a plan. I know why they are asking me to go out the. So all I got to do is make the hag guilty."

"How are you going to do that?" Shika asked, now very interested at how the blonde could get a woman that was ready to kill feel guilty.

"Well-"

"Naruto Uzumaki, get you scrawny little ass out her _now_!" The woman ordered. The blonde put on his jacket and ran out into the cool night. As soon as the door shut the two were on him like ants on a picnic. "What did you tell them?" His aunt snapped.

"You told them. Didn't you?" His uncle seemed so sure of himself.

The blonde woman now had Naruto's shirt back in her hands. "Spill it Naruto. What did you say? If you told them, so help me god you will pay!"

The blonde pulled out of her grip and snapped at her. "What's so wrong with people finding out that I am the Nine Tailed Kyuubi any?"

"What's wrong is that then they will think they can do whatever they want if they have you to back them up!" The principal snapped back.

"Well, then I guess it's good that I didn't tell them that then." The blonde snapped back and it seemed like the two adults had calmed down after hearing that. They waited for Naruto to tell them what he had told the group. "I told them that one of the teacher here killed my parents."

Tsunade sighed. All anger seeming to leave her body. "Naruto are you still hung over that? He won't do anything."

"Yes he will." The blonde snapped. "I know he will."

"Well, if he does anything. You have me and Orochimaru on speed dial so all you'll have to do is call us at any time. We'll pick up." Tsunade reassured the blonde.

"Yeah, you'll pick up like you did just now." The blonde snapped at her.

Tsunade froze. "Naruto." She reached out to touch the blonde but he pulled away. "I'm sorry Naruto. I…I didn't know this was bugging you so much." She finally got and hold of the blonde and pulled him into a hug. "I promise I will answer the phone every time you call no matter what. Please forgive me." The blonde nodded into the hug. A small smile graced her face. "Now, it's late so, go grab your friends and go to bed okay." Another nod. The woman pulled the boy out of the hug and kissed him once on the forehead. "I love you Naruto. You know that right?" The blonde nodded again. Giving her a small smile. "And so does Orochimaru." The woman turned to her brother. "Right?" The man pause for a moment before nodding. "Now, we'll head home and you go to sleep." Another kiss on the forehead and the two siblings left. When their car was finally out of sight the blonde smirked and entered the dorms building yelling "We're off the hook!" as everyone whoohooed.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto entered their room and got ready for bed. The blonde sat on his bed, already in his pajamas, as he watched the Uchiha get into bed. The raven looked at the blonde and raised an eyebrow. "Umm…Let me explain something." The blond told him. The raven nodded. "I get nightmares. Bad ones. And ever since I was a kid, the only time they would stop would be when I sleep with someone. It makes me feel protected. So, tonight…could I…maybe…"

"Wow Hinata. I never knew you could turn into a guy." The raven smirked and dodged a pillow thrown by a now pouting blonde. "You can sleep with me. You're not the only one to be kept up by those nightmares. Do you know how many times I've woken up in the middle of the night from your groaning?"

The blonde jumped off his bed, turned off the light and got in Sasuke's bed. "Sorry, but now the problem's solved." The blonde lay back as Sasuke did the same, pulling the covers over the two. They were really lucky the bed could hold two people. The both lay on their backs. Naruto sighed. "Sasuke?" The raven answered with w low "hm?" "What were you going to say today before the guard came?"

"I was going to say that a student in this school got me into cutting." The raven answered the blonde, not once opening his eyes.

"Oh." The blonde paused. "Which student?"

"I'll tell you which student when you tell me which teacher." After that the blonde just muttered a "never mind" before Sasuke said, "Go to sleep." The blonde sighed once more and turned to his side so that his back was facing Sasuke. The blonde felt the raven's are brush up against his back. _All that and I __**still**__ haven't found out if Sasuke's gay._

* * *

**Okay! Done. To tell the truth, while I was writing this chapter, for some odd reason, I kept spelling Orochimaru's name with an s instead of a c. So it always came out as Oroshimaru. So yeah, I think I fix all of the mistakes, but it you see his name spelled like that, then I'm sorry. Also any other spelling or grammar errors I would hope you could forget. Also please review. I love getting review. Makes me feel special. **

**Me: I finished the story but I'm still depressed.**

**Crystle: You do realize this is the 21****st**** century. So it you want to talk to Alexander, just call him.**

**Me: I did call him! I called him five times, but I think his phone is out of battery.**

**Crystle: Or maybe he turned it off because you were annoying him.**

**Me: Hey! That's mean! **


	15. Realization

**Hey guys. Okay so I have been getting a lot of complaints that I don't update soon enough. So I am very sorry, and the reviews have moved me so I am working quickly through this chapter to post it as soon as I can. But you must remember, it is summer and I am someone to procrastinate. So if I am taking too long to update, by all means, tell me. I won't mind. In fact it will make me update faster so, yeah. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy everyone. **

**WARNING: Okay I don't think there is too much in this chapter. Just maybe kissing. Yeah, that's about it. Oh and I think there might be some mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I will not say it. I am going to duck tape my mouth shut so no one will ever hear me say that Naruto is not mine…DAMN IT!**

**Me: I have to hurry and finish this chapter.**

**Crystle: I'm going out with Amber to see a movie. Later.**

**Amber: Bye Kat. Too bad about your story. We would have enjoyed you coming with us. **

**Me: We haven't seen a movie in two weeks. And now that I have to work on my story you decide to go?**

**Crystle: Yeah, I prefer the movies with Amber and Jenny.**

**Me: That's just cruel! And Jenny never stops talking at the movies! She'll get you guys kicked out and then I'll have the last laugh. HAHAHA!**

* * *

Hell High

Chapter 15

Realization

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at the raven haired boy looking down at him. Eyes filled with sleep, he mumbled a "Morning," to the raven. The boy nodded back in response. As the blonde shook off sleep he noticed that the raven was lying on his back with his hands behind his head as the blonde was cuddling on his chest. The blonde jumped up at the realization and fell off the bed. "I…um…sorry…You know…I…I just…" The blonde wasn't sure what to say. He was cuddling with the raven. And he liked it. He liked lying on the other's chest. _Holy shit! What's happening to me?_

"Naruto, it's okay." The raven frowned, missing the position they were in before the blonde awoke. "You cuddle in your sleep. I don't mind. Now, we've got group therapy in an hour so we should start getting ready." The raven got off his bed and offered a hand to the blonde on the floor. The blonde took it and Sasuke helping him to his feet. Once up, the blonde looked away from the raven. A light blush on his cheeks. _Cute,_ was all the raven could think. "Hey, Naruto. Don't worry about it. Just forget about." With that the raven got his tooth brush and a towel and headed for the bathroom.

Once the door closed behind the raven, the blonde fell to the floor once more. "Sure, I can forget it." The blonde lay on his back on the floor. "If only I didn't like it. Then I could forget it." The blonde lifted his head about two inches and slammed it back on the floor. "What does this mean?" Lately the blonde was feeling very comfortable with his raven haired roommate. He liked hanging out with him. Talking with him. Even the occasional argument. And that was all fine. But there was more. He liked it when he was cuddling against the raven. He loved the feeling of when their hands accidentally brushed against each other when they walked. His heart always beat faster when he saw the raven topless. And worst of all he wanted to see more skin of the raven. He wanted to feel his chest, the muscles. Everything. Would a normal teenage boy really think of these kinds of things? He knew the answer as well as anyone. No.

The door open and the raven boy fell atop of the blonde. "Naruto? What are you still doing on the floor?" Naruto didn't answer. His face was completely red. "Come on Naruto." The raven got up and held out his hand to the blonde once more. Again the blonde took it and Sasuke helped him up. "Look Naruto, we have half an hour until therapy starts so get dressed now or else you won't have time for breakfast." The blonde nodded and went to his closet to get his clothes ready. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Well, I feel sorry for having to hold a group therapy session on a Saturday. But some of you," Iruka shifted his glance to Kiba and his friends, "broke the rules a few nights ago. So we are here to discuss that." Iruka pulled out a folder and read through it. "Okay, so the nine of you were getting to know each other. Okay, well then why don't we do that here? Why don't we all get to know each other? We will all participate. Including myself."

The group groaned. Iruka was punishing them. Well, at least that's what Naruto thought. He believed that this was punishment. And he knew that Iruka knew he was thinking this. Which meant this really was punishment. But only for Naruto. Which the blonde found quite unfair. "Any objections to this?" Iruka asked the class. Naruto was about to raise his hand when he decided against it. Iruka would simple tell him he had no choice. "Okay then. Let us begin. Zabuza will start us off. He will pick someone in the group and they will tell us something about themselves. Then that person will choose who will go next. And so on and so forth until we reach the last person." Naruto knew that most of the people weren't very comfortable telling everyone something about themselves, yet they all still nodded in response none the less. "Okay then. Zabuza. Would you do the honors?"

The man didn't move from his spot against the wall. He simply said "Naruto" and that was it. The blonde groaned as they all looked at him.

"Okay, something about me is…" The blonde paused to think. "When I was five I ran away from home." Iruka bit his lip, and Zabuza glared at the blonde. Everyone else simply stared at him, as it saying "And?" The blonde sighed thinking of a lie to tell them. "And I went back home in about three hour because I got hungry." Iruka and Zabuza relaxed.

"But why did you run away?" Tension was back in the air as the pink haired girl questioned the blonde.

The blonde put on a blank face. "Because I got grounded." Kiba burst into a fit of laughter and Naruto just glared. "I pick Kiba to go next."

The laughter stopped and Kiba glared at the boy. "When I was seven, I got mad at my parents, so I grabbed almost all the food from the kitchen and went to the basement to hide, so that my parents would look for me. But instead, they thought I was kidnapped or something so they called the police."

"So what happened? Did they find you or what?" Kankurou asked this time.

"Well, as I said I was seven, so about an hour in I got bored and decided to go upstairs to get a game or something fun." The boy explained.

"But why would they think you were kidnapped?" Ino asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense that you ran away?"

The brunette groaned. "I left the front door open and almost all the food was gone from the kitchen. It's obvious that the first thought to come to mind would be that they were robbed. Now I pick Temari to go next." He pointed his finger to the blonde haired girl before anyone else could ask any questions.

"Okay, since we're all telling stories of when we were kids. When I was younger I beat up an older man. The end. Anyone comment and I'll kick your ass. Now, since no one else will have the courage to pick him, I pick Gaara." Temari looked at her brother as they all stayed quiet.

"I think killing is fun." Gaara said it was a bored expression on his face. Everyone stayed silent.

"Okay." Iruka looked around the group. "So…who do you choose to go next?"

"You." The redhead answer.

"Oh. Okay. Let me see…" Iruka thought for a moment. What was he going to tell them about himself?

"How about tell us who your new boyfriend is?" Naruto offered some help.

Iruka's eyes widened as everyone looked from Naruto to him. His face turning bright red at the secret that was now out. Iruka looked to Zabuza for help to find out he was glaring at the blonde He was most likely worried that the blonde would spill his secret too. Iruka was silently hoping for that. Then all the attention would be on Zabuza and how he would be strangling the blonde. "Okay." The teacher finally calmed down. "So, like Naruto just said, I'm gay. I don't really want to talk about it so the person I chose to go next is Lee."

"YES!" The boy dressed in green jumped out of his seat in excitement. "The most memorable and youthful moment of my past is when I met my favorite teacher and role model, Gai Maito! It was a glorious day when we first met. The sun was shining with youthful energy. The birds were singing in all their youthful glory…"

As Lee continued Kiba turned to Naruto. "Wanna bet on how many time's he'll say youthful before someone stops him?" The blonde nodded.

"Hey, count me in." Kankurou turned to the too. "I'd say at least nine times."

"I think fifteen." Kiba told him.

The blonde anylized the situation and figured someone would stop him before he got that far. "I'd say about six or seven."

"…Everything about that day simply screamed youth. It was amazing that that much youth could come together in just one day…"

"He didn't say youthful, but he said youth. Does it still count?" Kankurou asked.

Kiba thought about it for a minute before nodded. "Yeah, he's pretty much saying the same thing."

"…Gai-sensei had an amazing youthful aura surrounding him. He then taught me about the glories of YOUTH!"

"Okay, so if no one minds I will go next." Neji raised his hand before Lee could say anymore. Lee nodded in agreement.

"Seven times. I win." The blonde smirked.

"Yeah, too bad we didn't bet on money though." Kiba smirked and high fived with Kankurou as the blonde crossed his arms and pouted. Something that Sasuke found quite adorable.

"Okay, something about me is that at a time, I really hated Hinata." After saying that, he turned to TenTen and smiled at her. "I chose TenTen to go next."

"Okay, well, there isn't much about me to tell. Except maybe the fact that since I lived in a bad neighborhood when I was younger, my dad drilled it in my head that all boys are pigs and that they will only be with you to get you in bed. So now, I don't trust boys to well." TenTen was silent for a moment. "Sakura. Yeah, I chose Sakura."

"Okay." The pink haired girl smiled. "Well, let's see. I came from a really rich family so I could pretty much do whatever I wanted. I didn't think my parents would ever get mad at me. So I really didn't think I would get in trouble for dying my hair pink. Of course when they saw it they were really made, but it looks really good on me." The girl smiled brushing some hair back. "Oh, and I pick Sasuke to go next."

Sasuke sighed. He should have seen that coming. "Ever since I was a little kid, I hated those kinds of girls who would drool all over you and jump through hoops if you told them to." He watched in satisfaction as both Sakura and Ino looked at themselves to see if they were those kinds of girls. Apparently they decided they weren't because they went back to drooling over Sasuke in an instant. The raven simply groan and pointed to Kankurou. "You go next."

"Okay." Kankurou thought for a moment before continuing. "One time I got into this bar with a fake id. And I drank so much, that in the morning, half my clothes were gone, I had these weird red marks all over my body, and I was in the middle of what looked like a forest. It turns out, I was out of the state on some camping reserve. I have no idea what happened to my clothes, nor do I have any idea of what those red marks were. Plus, I didn't have a car, I got no idea how I got out there."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment before Kiba started laughing. "Dude, that is totally AWESOME!" The two guys high-fived as Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose. Alcoholics.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot, Shika, you go next." The brunette pointed to his new lazy friend.

"I hate it when I have to do something boring, like class or therapy and I can't go to sleep. Choji, you're next."

"But we all already knew that." The chubby brunette argued.

"Just go." Was Shika's of saying "if you don't take your turn soon so I can get some sleep I will kill you."

"Okay." Choji took the hint. He wanted therapy to be over just as much as the next guy. "I don't plan on stopping my eating habit just because I'm going to this school. And Ino, you go next."

The blonde girl nodded. "I also hate those kinds of girls who would do anything for a guy just because he's hot. That's why I'm so glad that I'm not one of them." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Right, sure you're not. "And Hinata, you go next."

"Umm…I'm not anorexic. Even though that's what everyone thinks…I…I don't mean to be mean…or anything,…but the reason everyone thinks I'm…a-anorexic…is because I am friends with Sakura and Ino…and I…I think it's very nice…having all of the students in this school judged on what they do or have done." Hinata finished and silently preyed no one would ask her any questions. Thankful they didn't.

It was Shino's turn and they all looked at him. "When I was younger I owned an ant farm. Can was all leave now?" The boy asked Iruka.

"Yeah, go ahead." Everyone was practically out the door before Iruka remembered something. "WAIT!" The all froze. "Oh, umm…Sorry. I meant Naruto. I would like to see you after everyone leaves." The blonde groan and got back into his seat.

"Oooooo, you're in trouble." Kiba pointed an accusing finger at his friend.

"I am not in trouble!" The blonde snapped at him.

"Oooooo, you're in denial." Kiba continued pointing at the blonde until he heard Kankurou laugh and turned to high-five him before both of them left with everyone else.

When everyone left the blonde turned to his godfather with an angry expression. "What?"

"Zabuza told me you are sleeping with Sasuke now to get rid of the nightmares." Iruka explained.

"Yeah so?"

"So, is everything alright?"

"Yes Iruka, everything is fine. Can I go now?"

"So the nightmares are gone?"

"Yes. Now, can I go?"

"Is Sasuke okay with this? Does he understand the situation?"

"Yes, I explained everything and he understood. Please let me go."

"Look, Naruto I'm only saying this because you're a cuddler in bed and-"

"Yes! For Pete's sake, I know. Sasuke knows. He doesn't care. The doors right there and I REALLY want to go! And if you don't let me go, sooner or later your boyfriend with come in and I will be teasing you about who it is for god knows how many days or weeks or months depending on who it is, so can I go?"

Iruka sighed. "Fine, go"

"I don't think you understand I much I want to leave and, you just said I could go!" The blonde pointed to the brunette. The man nodded and the blonde was out the door in the next second.

* * *

Naruto rushed down the hall feeling free as a bird. That is until someone tripped him and he fell on his face. He turned to yell at whoever did that only to see Kiba. "Dude, what was that for?"

The brunette helped the blonde up. "If I didn't do that you would have just ran by without noticing me." The blonde pouted. "So what was that all about?"

"You know, about me spilling his secret." The blonde smirked.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded. "So, we still haven't found out if Sasuke's gay or not."

"Right." The blonde looked at the floor.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"I…I think I might…" The blonde gulped loudly. "IthinkImightbegay!"

Kiba stared at the blonde wide eyed for a few minutes before finally speaking. "What do you mean?"

"I…I really like it when he touches me. And I really want to touch him too. And…And…And I don't know what to do anymore?"

"So, you_ think_ you might be gay?"

"Yes, I think. Meaning I don't know for sure."

"Okay, then there is a simple test we can put you through to find out if you are or not."

"What test?"

"It's really simple. First, you kiss a girl and see how that feels. Then you kiss a guy and see how that feels. The one you like to kiss is the sex you prefer. The test is fool proof. You in?"

The blonde stood there for a moment thinking it over before nodding slowly. It sounded like a pretty good plan to him. And he was willing to try anything at least once. And on the off chance that he was gay, so what. Iruka was gay. So was Zabuza, and Haku, and even Kiba was bi. So if he turned out to be gay, it's not like anyone would mind. Right?

* * *

Kiba and Naruto sat in the lobby of the dorm building waiting for a girl to come down. They weren't allowed in the girls dorms so they decided to get a kiss from a girl first. It had been two hours and it looked like no one was coming. Kiba was just about ready to quit for the day. Naruto had been ready to quit an hour and a half ago. He wasn't the patient type. Then finally some came downstairs. Kiba jumped up when he noticed it was a girl. "Dude, Hinata's here!" Naruto looked over to the girl. She was at the front desk, picking up a package. "Yo, Hinata!" Kiba called her over.

"Hey, guys. Um…What's g-going on?" The girl asked.

"Nuthin much. Who's the package from?" The blonde asked.

"Oh…um…it's probably something from my parents." The girl smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Look, we need you to kiss Naruto. And not just a peck on the lips either. A full blown, five second kiss. Can you do that for us?" Kiba asked her. The girl turned bright crimson, dropped her package and then fell to floor unconscious.

Naruto ran to her side and he an Kiba got her in one of the lobby chairs, wondering what they should do now. "Hey, I heard one of you need a kiss."

They both turned around shocked to find Temari. "Oh…um…it's okay Temari. We-" The blonde was cut off as the brunette took over.

"Yeah, can you kiss Naruto so we can find out if he's gay or not?" The brunette asked as the blonde simply shook his head.

"Sure why not." The blonde girl shrugged. She walked up to Naruto and placed her lips over his. The blonde stood there wide eyed before he started leaning into the kiss. The blonde didn't really feel anything. In fact it felt sort of awkward. Like e was kissing a sister or something. The girl pulled away as did Naruto. "So, feel anything."

"Um…" The blonde didn't know what to say. Should he tell her the truth that he felt nothing? Would she understand it he told her that? Or would she think he was telling her that she was a bad kisser? The blonde had no idea what to say.

"Nothing, huh?" Temari smirked as the blonde looked up at her with wide eyes. Kiba started laughing. "Don't worry, I don't mind. Anyway, I'd better take Hinata back up to our room. Hope you find your answer Naruto." After that, Kiba and Naruto helped Hinata onto Temari's back so she could carry her up to their room.

It was getting late as Kiba and Naruto walked up the stairs to their floor. Naruto had told Kiba about how he felt awkward kissing Temari, and how he wasn't sure if he really wanted to kiss a guy. But Kiba kept on insisting.

"Okay, look dude, all the guys are probably going to bed right now. Plus, I doubt that any guy would want to kiss another guy." Naruto argued.

"Well, let's see. Where can we find a guy that wouldn't mind kissing another guy? Hmmm." Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him against the wall. "Well, if I recall correctly, I'm a guy and I'm bi."

"And you have a boyfriend." Naruto argued, not liking the position they were in.

"Oh, come on Naruto. It's just a kiss. It's not like we're having sex or anything." And before the blonde could protest anymore, Kiba pressed his lips against his friend. Naruto waited hoping he would get off, but when he didn't he decided to just kiss back. While this was happing many thoughts were going through his head. Was this how it was like kissing a guy? It didn't feel awkward like it did with Temari. It just felt, okay. Naruto really didn't mind it. He really wouldn't mind if it was Sasuke instead of Kiba. He would love that. _Is this how it would feel if I was kissing Sasuke?_ Naruto began to deepen the kiss. His thoughts only focusing on his raven haired roommate. The two friends continued kissing each other until they heard a door open. They both pulled apart turning in the direction of the door. Kiba gasp as Shino had opened the door to their room. The glasses wearing brunette paused for a moment before reentering the room. "Shino, wait! It's not what you think!" Kiba ran after his boyfriend trying to explain everything on the way.

Naruto stood there staring out into space trying to think of what just happened. He kissed Temari and it felt awkward. He kissed Kiba and it felt okay. And they when he pictured Kiba as Sasuke he felt great. So, he was pretty sure this meant that he was gay. Oh boy, Haku would have a field day. But now, he still had no idea if Sasuke was gay or not. He would think about that later. Naruto shook his head, going to his dorm room. He found Sasuke on the bed reading a book. The blonde smiled as that raven looked up at him. "Hey, where've you been?" the raven questioned.

"Oh, you know. Just hangin out with Kiba." The blonde told him, getting ready for bed.

"Really." The raven paused. "You hang out with him a lot."

"Yeah, well, we're best pals and stuff." The blonde smirked sitting next to Sasuke in bed.

"Yeah…So what happened after group therapy? You get in trouble?"

"Nah. It was fine."

"Right, well, we have class tomorrow so we better get to sleep." The raven smiled getting under the covers. Naruto joined him and cuddled next to him. Liking the way their bodies felt against each other. Sasuke smiled thinking the exact same thing. Just as they were about to fall asleep, they were interrupted by a moan that they guessed came from Kiba and Shino's room. Followed by a "Ah…Shino! Harder!" Naruto blushed crimson and he was sure Sasuke wasn't any better off. _This is going to be the longest and worst night of my life!_

**

* * *

**

Okay, I know it took me like a LOT of time to post this when I said I would be quick about it. But right in the middle of the chapter I got writer's block. And I don't think this chapter is any good. So please forgive me and the next chapter will be much faster. I swear. And I really hope you like the chapter. Please review. And if I take too long to update please feel free to tell me.

**Me: I took too long to update! I am sooooooo sorry. **

**Crystle: Quit apologizing and start the next chapter so you don't take too long to update again.**

**Me: Right! I will work hard!**


	16. Family Visits

**Hey guys. Me again. Today I have learned a few things. One, ****DON'T ****feed wild animals. It's bad. Two, hospital's are out to get you. And three, when I'm hurt Alexander can drive like a maniac. I'm probably not making sense. Well, allow me a few words so I may explain. Today, I lost a bet and had to go out to buy McDonalds for everyone. And I live, sort of, near one so instead of taking my car and polluting the air, I walked. When I was walking back, a few yards away from my house, I saw a stray dog going through a bunch of garbage. It was injured and I was like, "Awwww the poor thing." So I decided to be a good person and give him some food. So I ripped off a piece of Crystle's burger and threw it to him. He ate it up and I went on my way, thinking that I am such a great person. But then, I am attacked by said dog because apparently I didn't give him enough food. So, the dog practically mauls off my left foot. Finally, it hits me, and I throw the McDonalds meal to the side so the dog goes after. Then I ran, limped, my way to my house. My friends took me inside and I realize that my foot REALLY hurt.. So Alexander flips out and drives me to the nearest hospital, which is half an hour away, and gets there in just fifteen minutes. That's when I find out that the dog had rabies. So then I needed a rabies shot, which fucking hurt. Seriously, I mean, they couldn't even be a little nice and give me a small sedative. Or at least let me turn away before stabbing me with that huge needle? But yeah, that is what happened. Now, I am in the hospital, I can't stand up, and I can't bend cause my tummy hurts. A lot. So I decided to be nice and right the rest of my story. So enjoy.**

**WARNING: Nuthin much in this chapter. Just some more bonding. Some cursing probably. And most likely spelling errors and grammar too.**

**Disclaimer: I would gladly fight anyone to own Naruto. *Zabuza steps forward* But I can't today. Hehe, sorry.**

**Me: This is way too much to write for an author's note…My tummy hurts. My leg hurts. I can't even sit up to eat! :'(**

**Crystle: My ears hurt. So shut the hell up! Cry baby.**

**Me: I am not a cry baby!**

**Crystle: You were bawling your eyes out of how much it hurt.**

**Me: Not my fault. The doctor was mean! And the hospital's out to get me! And that me one huge ass needle!**

* * *

Hell High

Chapter 16

Family Visits

It had been one week. One week since Naruto found out he was gay. One week since Kiba had his "brilliant" idea. And one week since everyone on the same floor as Kiba and Shino had to start wearing earplugs. It was pretty awkward and annoying the first few days. Naruto was even tempted to go back to his own bed and deal with his nightmares rather than lying in the same bed as Sasuke. It was complete anguish. Then finally, a genius came out of nowhere. This guy, god bless his soul, even bought earplugs for everyone on the floor. Granted the earplugs didn't keep all sound out. You could still hear that person next to you. But since the voices were muffled it helped tons.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Sleep trying to keep them closed. He looked up slowly and saw Sasuke fast asleep. It was morning and it was Sunday. Naruto guessed it was pretty late to be getting up. Almost noon, if not after. They should have gotten up earlier. But Naruto could care less. It was Sasuke's job to wake him up for school. So Naruto was going to let him sleep and just cuddle on his chest until he woke up.

"NARU-CHAAAAAAAN!" Naruto groaned to himself as Sasuke snapped his eyes open and sat up quickly, pushing Naruto off his chest and on the floor. The blonde landed on the floor and lay there hoping that this was all just a bad dream and that he would wake up in Sasuke's arms any minute now. " Naru-chan? Why are you laying on the floor?" Haku walked up to him and looked down.

The blonde sighed and sat up. He saw Sasuke massaging his temples, most likely annoyed with the rude awakening. "What do you want Haku?"

"Tsunade wants to see you in her office pronto." Haku told him.

The blonde's eyes widened and he snapped. "I didn't do it! I don't know where her alcohol went! You have no proof! Lies! They're all lies!" The blonde pause to see Haku, Sasuke and some kids that were passing by outside staring at him with faces that screamed "What the fuck!" The blonde got up and slammed the door shut. He leaned on it and scratched the back of his head as he gave a small nervous laugh. "So…um…What does she want? You know, with me having to…go to her office."

"Oh, she wants to talk to you about family visits tomorrow." Haku smiled snapping back to his usual self.

"Wait." Sasuke stepped into the conversation. "What's family visits?"

"Oh, it's this really awesome thing where your parent or guardians come to meet all of your teachers here and check on your progress. Then if the parents or guardians want to, they can take you home for a week." Haku smiled.

"That sounds awesome." Sasuke smirked thinking of ways to get his brother to take him home for a week.

"Yeah, but only if they choose to take you in for the week. If not then you're stuck in the dorms without class for a week. Like I always am." There was a slight frown on Haku's face before he brightened up. "Anyway, come on Naru-chan, Tsunade said pronto so we gotta go." Haku grabbed the boy by the hand as he opened the door and started to drag him out. The blonde struggled screaming "At least let me change first!"

* * *

Naruto walked, was pushed, into Tsunade's office, still in his pajamas. The blonde woman sat at her desk looking over, or pretending to be looking over, some paper work. When the blonde was so rudely pushed in she lifted her eyes to look up at him. A smirk gracing her face. "So…what do you want?" The blonde said in an annoyed tone.

"Jiraya won't be coming here for family visits. You'll be spending the week with me and Orochimaru." She told him plainly.

"But why isn't he coming? He's my guardian!" The blonde argued.

"Yeah, so are me and Orochimaru." The woman told him calmly.

"But he's the one that sent me here! Isn't he allowed to know how I'm doing?"

"I send him weekly reports on you by e-mail. Plus, it wasn't all his idea. I was the one that suggested it to him."

"So, it's all your fault I'm here? Figures."

"Look, we just didn't see the point of having him come here when two of your other guardians are already here. It would be useless."

"But I don't want you or Orochimaru! I want Jiraya!"

"Now you just sound like a five year old."

"Whatever! And I'm not staying with you and Orochimaru for a week. I'd much rather stay in the dorms with Haku!" Without waiting to hear her response the blonde stormed out the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

Sasuke was packing a duffle bag to get ready for the week when Naruto stormed into the room. Still in his pajamas. Mumbling something about alcoholic aunts and mob boss uncles. "Something wrong?" He asked the blonde.

"Wrong? No, of course not! Nothing it _wrong_!" The blonde threw his hands in the air. "Nope, nothing wrong over here! Everything is right! In fact it's great! Not a wrong thing in sight! Nope! It's just puppies and rainbow and unicorns over here!" The blonde finally stopped and began to pant trying to catch his breath after everything he said.

"O-kay." Sasuke left his duffle bag and focused on Naruto. "I'm just going to take a wild guess and say nothing is puppies and rainbows and unicorns."

"Why wouldn't it be?" The blonde snapped at him.

"Because you looked totally pissed and kind of scaring me right now."

The blonde sighed and calmed down. "I'm sorry." Sasuke nodded. The blonde nodded back. "What's with the duffle bag?"

"Oh, well, while you were in the office, a teacher came and announced to the boys that family visits are tomorrow. So we're supposed to pack a few of our things just in case our parents want to take us home." The raven explained. The blonde nodded. "You should start packing too."

"Huh? Oh, no, I don't need to."

"You're not going home?" The blonde shook his head. "Then, I'll stay here too."

"What? Why?"

"Because of your nightmares. You'll be sleeping alone. So, I'll stay here with you." The raven started to empty out his duffle bag.

The blonde sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't want Sasuke to do this. Just because he didn't get his freedom didn't mean Sasuke couldn't. "But I won't be here either."

"What do mean? You just said-"

"I meant I'm not going to the place I called home, where I lived before I came to this god damn school."

"Why not?"

"Apparently, I'm one of those people who are supposed to feel lucky because he has three parents and not just two. I'm going to be staying with Tsunade and Orochimaru. That's really gonna suck." The blonde put on a fake laugh. _Sasuke deserves his freedom. Besides, I'm not so weak that I can't hand just one week of nightmares._

"Really, so then, it would be okay if I left?"

"Yeah, of course. Enjoy the freedom they're giving you Sasuke." The blonde grinned as he saw Sasuke smile and start to pack his bag again. _It's just one week. And besides, I could always get Haku to sleep with me. Yup, everything is going to be fine._

* * *

And so family visit day came. The cafeteria was set up with tables and there were snacks everywhere. The teachers had seats on a long table on one side of the cafeteria. Although, only the principal was sitting at it. The rest of the teachers were walking from table to table, meeting the parents or guardians of all of their students. After some time, food was brought out for everyone and the teacher retreated back to their table to eat. Giving the parents time to speak with their children to see how they were doing. Once that was done, the teachers went back out to speak with the parents. This time the principal joined them. Going from table to table introducing herself. There was kids and teachers walking around, lots of noise from the amount of chatter in the room, and if you were really listening, you could he a soft melody in the background. If you had to describe this in one word. It would have to be…hectic.

Sasuke Uchiha was _not_ enjoying himself. He just sat at his table as his brother and Deidara talked to Kakashi and some of the other teachers they knew. The food was pretty good, but Sasuke could care less about it. And the whole time he was there, he didn't even catch a glimpse of Naruto.

"I dunno Itachi, he doesn't seem that different to me." Deidara watched Sasuke as he stabbed his chicken with his fork. "Are you sure you want to bring him home with us. No offence, but he looks like he's ready to kill."

"Nah, he's just not having a good time. He's harmless. And I believe Kakashi when he says that he's stopped." Itachi reassured his boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah, he's stopped." Kakashi smiled from the seat next to him. "In fact, I doubt he'll ever cut again. As long as he sees that blonde roommate of his. He's such a cutie."

"Awwww, Sasuke has a crush." Deidara grinned at Sasuke. "That's so cute."

"So, where is this blonde cutie of yours?" Itachi smirked.

"We're not together if that's what you're thinking." The raven told him.

"No?" He gave his little brother a questioning look.

"No." The raven paused. "When's this thing going to end?" As if on cue the principal announced that the family visit was over and for all of the students that were going home, to get their things from upstairs. Sasuke sighed in relief and got up to get his duffle bag from his room.

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed. The door wide open. He watched as all of the lucky kids got to go home. Kiba and the rest of the gang already said bye. He knew he could go home with Orochimaru and Tsunade, but he was pissed at them and held a grudge. And he could hold a grudge for a long time. Sooner or later they would do something to make it up to him. "Hey." The blonde jumped a little and looked at the other bed. Sasuke stood there with his duffle bag over his shoulder. _When did he get there?_ "I'm going to be leaving now." The raven explained.

"Yeah, okay." The blonde nodded.

"You have my cell so make sure to call me when you're free."

The blonde nodded smiling. "See you in a week." The raven nodded and walked out. Naruto lay back down on his bed as he looked up at the ceiling. A week. It would be a week until Sasuke came back home. A whole week of nightmares.

The blonde jumped up. _Or maybe not. Haku is still here!_ A grin spread over the blonde's face as he took off down the hall to Haku's room. He opened the door to see Haku getting a bag ready and his roommate on his bed.

"Naru-chan. What are you doing here? Did you need me?" Haku turned to face the blonde. His roommate's face lit up when he saw the blonde.

"How are you sure he came for you Haku. What if he's here to see me?" The raven haired roommate smiled.

Haku ignored him and turned to Naruto for an answer. "Haku, are you going home with your parents?"

"No, I'm going home with you know who."(1)

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Tsunade said it would be okay." Haku smiled. "So, what did you need?"

"Oh, um…yeah I just came to say bye…So…bye." Without giving him time to reply, Naruto turned around and walked off to his room. Once inside he shut the door and jumped on his bed. God hated him. The only person that could help the blonde and he was leaving too. It seemed like everyone the blonde cared for was gone. Leaving him all alone. Of course he couldn't just say don't go. That would be selfish. He would be ruining their time just so he would feel better. It was only a week. He could handle that. _It will be easy._ He thought to himself. _Easy as instant ramen._

* * *

Three days. It had only been three days and Naruto couldn't take anymore. He had only slept for two hours last night. The night before was even less. He couldn't handle it. This wasn't easy. Not at all. Mostly it was the reason that when he woke up from a nightmare, there was no one there. Not even a sleeping form of a stranger. It was killing him.

The blonde sat in the cafeteria for dinner. There weren't too many students left. He stared down at his ramen. Dark bags under his eyes. He had no idea how he was going to get to sleep tonight. And the night was coming quick.

"Hey."

The blonde jumped as he heard a voice near him. He looked up to see Haku's roommate smiling at him. "Hey, you're Haku's roommate. Sai, right?"

"Yup. And you're Naru-chan."

The blonde's face dropped. "Don't call me that. I hate that name. It's Naruto."

"Okay, Naruto then." He pointed to the seat across from the blonde. "Is this seat free?"

The blonde nodded as Sai sat down and started eating. There was an awkward silence at first, but then Naruto got an idea. "Hey, um…Sai?" The boy looked at him and nodded. "Would you…umm…If you want to…I mean you don't have to…umm…Wouldyousleepwithme?"

"What?" The boy asked confused and slightly amazed that someone could talk so face.

"Would you…you know…sleep with me?"

The boy's eyes bugged out of his head and he almost choked on the food in his mouth. That was sudden. "Okay Naruto. I'll sleep with you."

"Really?" The blonde grinned. Sai nodded. "Alright! Meet me in my room in your pajamas before bed time." With that said he put away his tray and left. The raven haired boy sat in that cafeteria wondering what he meant by that.

* * *

Sasuke sighed for the sixteenth time. He was currently sitting in front of the tv with Itachi next to him reading a book. Deidara was in the kitchen trying to cook…again. These past three days were torture. He could do anything he wanted. No one asked him where he was going, or what he was doing, or to leave the door open when he was in his room. It was all great if no for the fact that the blonde had only called him one time. One time. The urge to call him was growing too great. But of course he wouldn't. it he did, he would probably say something stupid.

"Something bothering you?" The raven haired boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his brother. "Or are you just thinking about your roommate?"

"Neither!" The raven scowled at his older brother. They sat there in silence until Sasuke finally broke it. "Do you remember Kit?"

Itachi stared at him before nodding slowly. "Of course I do. After we told mom about the nightmare he had, she couldn't stop worrying. She even called the police to see if they had found him or seen him somewhere."

"Yeah, well, Kit's my roommate."

Itachi paused for a moment then looked at him brother. "What's he doing there?"

"His aunt owns the school, she's the principal, and he's an alcoholic."

"Oh…Well, that's good. I'm glad he found his family."

"He still gets nightmares."

"Like the one he had back then?"

"No, they're less scary, but there are some that are that bad."

"I see."

"He hasn't called for two days."

Itachi sighed. "Go pack your things."

Sasuke looked at him. "Why?"

"You want to go see him."

"Yeah, but he's staying with his aunt."

"But his aunt is the principal so she must come in each day to check on the students still there. You can call Kit and tell him you're back."

"So then, I can go?"

Itachi nodded "If we leave now you should get there by morning."

Sasuke smiled and hugged his brother. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you bro!" After that the boy ran upstairs to get his things packed. Itachi stood there shocked at what he had just experienced. This school really was doing wonders for his brother.

* * *

Sai knocked on the door of Naruto's room, waiting for the boy to say "come in" before he entered. He found the boy in his pajamas and he looked like he was ready for bed. "Hey Sai, where are your pajamas?"

"Oh umm..I sleep in my boxers." The boy answered.

"Really, Sasuke does too sometimes when it's really hot."

"You…You've slept with Sasuke?" the boy stared wide eyed.

"Yeah. Every night. But now since he's with his brother I can't."

Sai just kept staring. He couldn't believe the blonde was using him as a substitute. He pushed that thought out of his head and looked to the blonde. The blonde jumped in bed and got under the covers. "Can you get the lights before you come in?"Sai nodded as he took off all his clothes leaving only his boxers on. He turned off the light and got on the bed, and looked at the blonde giving him a seductive smile. The blonde smiled back at him before lying down and saying "good night." Sai sat there for a moment replaying what had just happened. Then realization hit him. They weren't sleeping together as in having sex, but they were sleeping together as in the innocent meaning. Sai smirked. He loved how innocent the blonde could be. He laid down and pulled the blonde to his chest. _I'll let him keep his innocence…For now._

* * *

Sasuke got out of the car and looked up at the school he had hated so much before. His brother and Deidara got his duffle bag and give it to the security guard to check. They had been driving all night and it was so early in the morning that no one would be awake in the dorms. As his duffle bag passed security his brother stood there not knowing what to do. "Why do you look like you're in an awkward situation?"

Itachi sighed. "Because I am, Sasuke…you've changed. And I mean that in a good way. I just don't know what to do with you anymore."

Sasuke chuckled. "Just treat me like you always have. It'd be too weird for you to change,"

His brother smirked. "Fine. Then, we're off."

Deidara ran up to Sasuke and gave him a hug. "I hope everything goes well with your crush."

"Come on Deidara! We're leaving!" Itachi called his boyfriend.

Sasuke smirked as he was released and headed to his dorm room with his duffle bag. A small smile crept onto his face. He couldn't wait to see the blonde. As he reached his room, he opened the door only to be shocked. He dropped his duffle bag at the sight before him. His blonde roommate was cuddling on the chest of a half naked Sai, in bed. Sasuke felt like his heart was shattered and the shards were stabbing pain in his chest. It was too much to bear.

**

* * *

**

(1) If you don't know who Haku was talking about, or if you thought it was Lord Voldemort, just wanted to clear it up and tell you it's Zabuza. Not Lord Voldemort

**There you have it. The sixteenth chapter. Finished. In just three hours. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, three hours. I don't really think it's that good, considering the short time it was written in, also including the pain in, not only my leg, but my tummy as well. Considering I am going to be immobile for a while, the next chapter will be up by like tomorrow. Or the day after. One of them probably. If it's up any later is means I'm feeling better. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please review. **

**Me: I'm getting out of the hospital.**

**Crystle: But you still can't walk. And I don't care how close we are, I am not carrying you.**

**Me: Awww, but I suck at using crutches. I'll fall and hurt myself…again.**


	17. Confessions of Love

**Hey guys…Okay so yeah I know. I haven't updated in like forever, and I am really, really, really, really, really sorry, and I hope you will forgive me. I have finally established update dates for this story. I will update every week. And if I don't, then Crystle will turn off my internet so I can't distract myself. Again I am sooooooooooo sorry, and I would like to thank you all for being patient and not yelling at me. **

**WARNING: **insert previous warning here****

**Disclaimer: I am in too bored to fight for obtaining Naruto today. So, I don't own him…For today, just you wait till tomorrow.**

**Me: We are skipping the dialog because frankly, I am too bored to write anything. **

**

* * *

**

Hell High

Chapter 17

Confessions of Love

Sasuke was shocked. He didn't what to do. Part of him wanted to run. Get out of there as fast as he could. The other part wanted to pull Sai out of the bed and strangle him to death. But luckily, the raven restrained himself. He calmed himself and walked into the room, slamming the door. Sai jumped, but Naruto just stirred, but kept his sleep. Sai looked at Sasuke and didn't even wince at the death glare the Uchiha was giving. He simple smirked and said in a cocky tone, "Looks like I got him first."

That was what did it. That was the last drop of water that made the cup overflow. The last straw that broke the camel's back. Sasuke looked like he was about to explode. He jumped on top of Sai, not caring that Naruto was sleeping right next to him. Sasuke just wanted to punch that stupid smirk off the boy's face. Sai dodged most of the punches, but some hit. And they hit hard. The suddenly, Sai dodged a punch, but the fist still collided. With Naruto's face. There was a loud cracking nose and the blonde was wide awake now. Sasuke pulled his hand away as he felt blood on it. Blood started pouring out of his nose and Sasuke jumped back, pulling Sai along with him. The blonde sat up and clutched his nose, tilting his head back, trying to stop the bleeding. Sai stood there in shock as Sasuke ran to his desk and got a box of tissues for the blonde. As he handed Naruto the tissues Sasuke turned to Sai and glared at him. When that had no effect Sasuke told him to get out, before turning back to his blonde roommate.

Sai stood there for a moment before exiting the room. Slamming the door on his way out. Sasuke kept handing the blonde tissues as the others were sopping wet with blood. The blonde looked at Sasuke as he pinched his nose. "You now," the blonde's voice came out all squeaky, "if you're mad at me, we could just talk about it, you don't need to hit."

"I'm sorry! I'm not mad! Well, not at you, I mean…It's just…" The raven pause to think about what to say. "It's Sai. He was in your bed. He slept with you."

"Yeah I know. I asked him to."

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Because you weren't here!"

"Well, why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at your aunt's?"

"I…I just…Well…What are you doing here? There's still, like, four more days of family visits."

Sasuke sighed. "Didn't fell like staying home anymore, so I came back. Now stop trying to change the subject and answer me."

"Okay!" The blonde paused, grabbed a bunch more tissues and replaced the now blood dripping ones that were on his nose. "I lied," he continued, "I wasn't going to stay with my aunt. She offered to have me there, but I decided to act like a brat and told her I would just stay here. I didn't want to keep you from your one week of freedom. I thought I'd be fine, but…the nightmares Sasuke. I can't get over them. I thought I could handle it. I thought I was tough enough. I dealt with them once, why not again. But…" The blonde didn't want to say anymore.

Sasuke sighed and nodded. That was all the blonde needed to tell him. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have over reacted and you should have asked me to stay." The raven paused for a moment, watching the blonde, once again, switch tissues. "Naruto… Sai isn't a good person…He has these ways of making you do what he wants. He gets under your skin. He knows just what to say to mess with you."

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked.

"He…He was the person that put the idea of cutting into my head." The raven looked at the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting.

"WHAT!" Naruto dropped the tissues and ignored his blood dripping nose for the moment. "Why didn't you tell me? Does anyone else know? You should tell the old hag! She can get him expelled!"

"No!" Sasuke grabbed a bunch of tissues and put them to Naruto's nose. "Look, I'm fine. I'm completely fine. Just stay away from Sai. Okay?" The blonde gave a small nodded, taking the tissues out of Sasuke's hand. "Don't worry Naruto. It's not like I'm going to start cutting again."

"You better not. Or I swear, next time, I won't be as nice, I will beat it out of you." The blonde glared, getting out of the bed.

"You know, that doesn't sound very threatening when your voice is all squeaky." The raven smirked.

"Oh yeah, well then lets punch you in the face and see how you sound!" The blonde pouted, glaring at the raven.

Sasuke gave a small chuckle at how cute the blonde looked pouting. If only there wasn't blood coming out of his nose. "Okay Blondie, I think we should get you to the nurse."

"Don't call me Blondie!" The blonde nearly screamed.

Sasuke chuckled. "Okay, I'm sorry. Is Naru-chaaaaan better?"

"Better that Blondie." Naruto admitted.

"Okay then. From now on, I'll call you Naru-chan."

"Okay, I'm cool with that." The blonde smirked. "Sasu-chaaaaan."

Sasuke turned to the blonde and glared. "Okay, I get it. No Naru-chan. Just Naruto."

"Okay, whatever you say," the blonde started walking down the hall, "Sasu-chan!" the raven scoffed but followed the blonde.

* * *

After Naruto went to the nurses office and explained what had happened, his guardian was to be called. Tsunade, of course, thinking of the worst situation, rushed down there, dragging Orochimaru with her. As she rushed she nearly broke down the door to get in. "What happened? Where you in a fight? You were in a fight! Weren't you! God damn it don't you even think of lying to me! You were in a fight!"

Naruto sat on one of the beds holding a bloody tissue to his bloody nose, with Sasuke sitting right next to him. The raven stared awkwardly at the totally pissed Tsunade and the very annoyed Orochimaru. Sasuke was not sure how to react in a situation such as this one. Luckily, or not so luckily, the blonde spoke. "Sasuke punched me in the face and now my nose won't stop bleeding." Sasuke stared wide eyed at the blonde.

Tsunade calmed herself and looked at Sasuke. "Oh, is that all? Why?"

Sasuke was shocked at how this family seemed to function. He had punched the principal's nephew and no one seemed to care. Or did they? "It was a misunderstanding." The blonde told them and the adults just shrugged it off as is it were nothing. A very odd family. "So…" the blonde continued, "you didn't need to come here."

"Yes, well…I thought…never mind. Just come on, you can come home for breakfast at least. We won't bite. And it's too early for the cafeteria to open. Come on." Tsunade motioned to the door.

"But what about Sasuke?" The blonde pointed to the raven. He didn't want to leave him behind.

"He can come too. Tilt your head back and pinch the bridge of your nose. Now, I'm hungry so let's get a move on. I said pinch Naruto, pinch!"

Naruto sighed and motioned for Sasuke to follow, which he did. As they got in the car Naruto had successfully stopped the bleeding. But he didn't seem too happy. He wasn't so sure if he wanted Sasuke to have breakfast with his family. I mean, they were quite odd. Not what you'd call a normal family. Not at all. He was pretty sure they would embarrass him somehow. As they approached the house, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. The raven had been quiet the whole time. He seemed very tense. Naruto didn't know if it was because he felt awkward, or because he was scared of meeting Naruto's aunt and uncle. Or both. And Naruto couldn't blame him.

As they entered the house it seemed like any normal home. And it was. The only problem was the people living in it. Plus all the hiding places. Naruto knew that Tsunade had many alcohol hiding places, mostly in her room. Naruto was proud to say he had found, what he thought were most of her hiding places. Of course he couldn't be for sure. He once decided to go on a hunt to find all the places, but stopped mid-hunt because he found a gun. He suspected it was his uncle's and he didn't want to find out just how many more weapons his uncle had in the house.

When they entered the kitchen, Naruto was shocked to see the table set, pancakes, bacon, eggs, and freshly squeezed orange juice ready for them to eat. Tsunade must have called in a chef. And she must have paid extra to have them come in this early in the morning.

As they all sat down, no one said a word. Sasuke never once looked up from his plate. The tension in the room was chocking. Something had to be done. Someone had to say something. Of course, Naruto wasn't going to do it. He knew if he started a conversation it would just end up biting him in the butt. Plus, he was never good with small talk. Unfortunately, Tsunade decided to talk. And she wanted to talk about grades. "Naruto," she paused a moment making sure she got the blonde's attention, "you do realize that you are failing Geometry."

Naruto dropped his fork at the mention of that subject, taught by that teacher. The blonde simply nodded. Sasuke was paying full attention now. He looked straight at Naruto and the blonde suddenly found his plate, most interesting. Tsunade decided to continue. "I heard that Pein," the blonde clenched his fists at that name, "gave you a worksheet to finish for extra credit so you can improve your grade. But you never turned it in. I told him you would get it done and hand it to him this Monday."

The blonde stayed silent. Not lifting his head. "You know…" Sasuke said ina low voice, " I can help you out if you want."

Naruto looked up at him. "No, you don't."

"Yes." This time it was Orochimaru. " Naruto, you need all the help you can get. You're not even trying. You're handing in blank homework assignments and worse blank test. Your grade in that classes is zero. Now, I think Pein is being very kind to you to-"

"NO HE'S NOT!" The blonde exploded. His rage taking the best of him. He stood up, pushing his chair backwards making it fall. "How the hell could you say that he's being kind to me? He's never been kind to me! He's a monster! He's a god damn demon! He's never been kind to me before, I doubt he'll start now!" The blonde had had enough. He left the room and went upstairs to his bedroom, leaving Sasuke a little more that uncomfortable where he was.

* * *

It had taken some time but Sasuke finally got over the awkwardness when Tsunade told him to go upstairs to Naruto's room. Sasuke rapped lightly on the door, not sure it the blonde would be able to hear it. When he got no response, a rapped harder and heard a low and annoyed "what" being said. The raven sighed and leaned against the door. "Can I come in?"

It took a few minutes and right before the raven was about to leave, the door creaked open just a smidge. The blonde poke and eye out through the crack and asked again. "What?"

The raven looked at the one blue eye that was before him before he asked once more. "Can I…come in?"

The blonde paused and looked like he was thinking for a moment. Finally making a decision, he put up one finger and closed the door. He could be heard scurrying around, probably fixing up his room. Some curse words were spoken when there was a load thud, most likely of him falling down, but finally he opened the door wide and stepped to the side to let the raven in. Sasuke stepped into the room and looked around him. The bed was queen sized and had orange covers. There were many clothes on the floor and his desk was a mess. So maybe the blonde wasn't trying to tidy up. Maybe he was trying to hid something. Sasuke felt his curiosity rising. He never really believed in the saying curiosity killed the cat. I mean, was he a cat, no, so he had nothing to worry about. Besides, what if Naruto was hiding alcohol in there.

A simple "What do you want?" interrupted the raven's thoughts. He turned to Naruto and shrugged. "You okay?" The blonde nodded. Sasuke sighed. "Look, I don't know why you hate the Geometry teacher so much, but is it really worth getting a zero in math. And I think you uncle was right. He is being pretty nice." The blonde opened his mouth, but the raven shut him up. "Don't interrupt! Listen Naruto. He's being nice. Whether you want to face that or not, it's the truth. He's giving you one worksheet and if you do it right he will raise your grade to a D. That's more than a little nice if you ask me."

The raven looked at him waiting for him to say something. Naruto on the other hand didn't want to say anything. He just wanted to get all of this over with. He looked up at Sasuke and remembered what the raven had told him this morning. About Sai. He was willing to trust the blonde with that information. So, shouldn't the blonde trust him? Besides, if he told him, then maybe the raven would just leave it alone.

"Naruto…" Sasuke began, but the blonde wouldn't let him continue.

"Pein killed my parents."

Sasuke froze. He was not expecting this. No, he was not expecting this at all. He was frozen. He had no clue as how to deal with this. It was all new. He gulped loudly. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? Nothing? Something? God, he was so confused. "You don't need to say anything." The blonde spoke. "You don't need to comfort me, or tell me everything's okay, or that I'll get over it because I've heard it all before." Sasuke just stared. "I didn't believe any of it back then so I doubt I'm going to believe it now. You'd just be wasting your breath." The blonde paused. "If you're wondering, I was five when it happened. And after that I ran away because I couldn't stand how much everyone was smoothing me. It was suffocating."

The raven looked at the floor, thinking about what he should say. "I get it."

"No you don't." Naruto didn't mean to sound mean or anything, he was just telling the truth.

"You're right. I don't. But what I do get it that people change, Naruto."

The blonde was caught off guard. "Shut up." He mumbled.

"Just because he was a bad man before doesn't mean he still it."

"Shut up." A little louder than before.

"He is willing to forget the past so what can't you?"

"I said to SHUT UP!" The blonde yelled. "You have no idea what I have had to deal with because of what that man did!"

"Yeah, just like I'm sure you have no idea what he had to deal with because of what he had done."

"You just don't get it Sasuke! He hasn't changed!"

"How do know that? Maybe he has!"

"And maybe he's just pretending to have changed so he can get close enough to-" The blonde cut off.

"To what, Naruto?"

The blonde didn't want to answer. He just sat on the side of his bed and kept looking at the floor. Sasuke wasn't going to speak. He was going to wait, no matter how long it took, for the blonde to say something. In what seemed like minutes, the blonde slowly looked up and met Sasuke gaze. "He's the one in my nightmares. The nightmares where I walk into my house and see my parents slaughtered by him…Only now, that doesn't scare me. My parents are dead and he did it. I've faced that. What really scares me now is that he got rid of my parents and so, I'm the only one left to get rid of." The blonde paused now looked at the floor. "There are very few things I'm scared of Sasuke. But that man…I will never be over what he might do."

The raven sighed and sat down beside him. "Look Naruto. I know your scared of him, but that doesn't mean you can let your geometry grade go down the toilet. Just try and ignore him and focus on your school work."

"How can I ignore him if he's teaching the class?"

"Just ignore him during class and then I'll explain it to you afterwards."

The blonde sighed. "Fine, anything to get Tsunade off my back."

"Good. Now, do you still have the packet he gave you?"

The blonde nodded and walked over to his desk. He opened his drawer and started pulling out a bunch of papers before finding what he wanted. "There's like more then a hundred questions in here."

"Okay then, we'd better get to work." Sasuke gave the blonde a small smile. He was really enjoying his time with him.

* * *

And so, Monday came and everyone was back at prison…I mean school. Classes started and it seemed like they were getting harder. Naruto raised his Geometry grade with the help of Sasuke and he was happy to note that he was spending a lot more time with the raven now. Of course he also spent time with his other friends. It was kind of hard to talk to Kiba. After the little vacation some of the kids had lost their ear plugs, Naruto being one of them, and stupid Sasuke wouldn't let him use his. It was quite unfair to be honest. Everything was becoming like normal. Well, as normal as it could get for a bisexual, ex-alcoholic teenager stuck in a rehabilitation school.

Naruto sat with all his friends at the lunch table. Sasuke sitting right next to him. This was fun. Relaxing even. He was happy with the way things were. Yup, he could get used to this. "NARU-CHAAAAAAAN!" And so, all good things have to come to an end. "ZABUZA WANTS TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Ooooooo, Naru-chan's in trouble!" Kiba smiled at the blonde that was now trying to burn holes in the brunette's head with his eyes.

"MOVE YOU'RE ASS NARUTO!"

The blonde's eyes widened. Oh shit. Haku was cursing and using his name instead Naru-chan. Oh yeah, Haku was pissed. "Naruto?" The blonde looked over at the raven. "What's wrong?"

The blonde was about to answer before he was pulled out of his seat, by Haku, and dragged across the cafeteria. The last thing he could do was mouth "Help me" to his friends that he knew wouldn't do shit. As they reached Zabuza's office. Haku sat Naruto down in a seat and both he and Zabuza stood before him. The faces looking very pissed.

"Umm…" The blonde didn't know what to say. "I…um…I didn't do it?"

"How could you?" Haku started. Zabuza just kept quiet. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't really that mad at the blonde. He was just doing this for Haku. "You didn't come to my room to say bye, you came to ask me to sleep with you!" Zabuza winced at the wording. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin your week with Zabuza." The blonde answered truthfully.

"Naruto, forget about that. You should have asked me. You know I would sleep with you if you asked me to." Another wince from Zabuza. "You were suffering for that whole week."

"No, just for three days. For the fourth day I kind of…asked someone else to sleep with me." The blonde looked at the floor.

"Who." Haku was demanding.

"…Sai." The blonde wanted to kick himself in the ass. Now, Haku was going to explode. He knew it, Zabuza knew it, and mostly likely the whole school would hear it. The blonde needed to think fast. Just when Mount Saint Haku was about to erupt, the blonde blurted out something he wasn't sure he wanted them to know yet. "I'm gay!"

Haku froze and stood there wide eyed. Zabuza was no better off. Naruto just sat there hoping for something to happen. Anything to get out of this room. Suddenly, the door blurt open to a half angry Anko. "A little birdie told me you guys where having a party without me. Well guess what, I'm crashing. Plus you have my Naru-chan so ha!" Anko ginned at everyone, waiting for them to complain, or something like that. But there was nothing. She looked over everyone before having another outburst. "*Gasp!* You're not bulling my little Naru-chan, are you? Because if you are then-"

"He just said that…" Haku paused. "Are you serious or are you just saying that to stop me from yelling at you?" The blonde looked to the floor.

"What?" Anko asked.

"Naruto, this is not something to joke about." Haku warned him.

"What?"

"Listen kid, this is serious." Zabuza glared at him. "If you're joking, I will kick your ass."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Anko yelled. She wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know now.

"He said that he's gay." Haku stated calmly, giving Naruto a warning glance.

"WHAT? Are you serious? How did you find out?" Anko was not going to leave without an answer. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, please tell me, come on Naruto tell me!"

"I kissed a guy, okay? Plus I like my roommate, so yeah." The blonde crossed his arms, a thick blush layered on his tan cheeks. "Happy?" He pouted.

"I don't believe it!" Anko moved away from the blonde. "I can't wait to tell everyone!"

The blonde's eyes widened. "What? No, this is a secret!" But it was too late. Anko was out the door.

"Well, think on the bright side. It's not like she's going to announce it you the whole school." Haku tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, only to my family." The blonde glared at the door.

"Well then, call them before she can get to them." Zabuza suggested.

"Or better you can text." Haku added.

"So that's how you told your parents? From a text?"

"Well, if I had known what their answer would be back then, then yeah, I would have sent a text. And while I was at it I would have started packing too." Haku glared at the floor, remembering how his jackass parents acted to him coming out. They would have disowned him if it didn't look bad in the neighborhood.

"Alright kid, think of it this way. Better you tell then by text, than Anko tells them in person." Zabuza now had a very good point. The blonde took out his cell and began to text. "I just found out I'm gay." He sent it to Tsunade, Orochimaru wouldn't care. Besides, Tsunade would tell him. Right after he sent it, the phone rang. It was Iruka. Anko got to him. The blonde cursed under his breath and answered the phone. "Yeah?"

_"Naruto, Anko just told me you're gay."_

"Um…Yeah, you see…" There was a beeping sound, another call. "Hold on Iruka I have another call." It was like his phone was going to overheat. It was like everyone he knew was either texting or calling. The blonde didn't want to answer to anyone. Finally he got a text from Tsunade.

_"About freaking time!"_

The blonde read it and chuckled. He turned off his phone. He told everyone. Well, not really him, but Anko, but still. It was easier than he had originally thought. Maybe since everyone knew now, maybe he should tell Sasuke too. Sure it would be much harder to tell him, but…Screw it, he was telling him.

"Naru-chan? Are you okay? You haven't said anything?" Haku stood in front of the blonde.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, lunch is almost over, I gotta go." Without another word he left the two to them. The blonde smiled. _Okay, tonight I tell Sasuke._ He nodded to himself, sheer determination in his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed reading a book. A very boring book. And he wasn't really reading as much as he was thinking. Ever since Naruto got back from lunch with that Haku kid, he was acting all weird. Could he be going out with Haku? No, Naruto probably wasn't even gay. Suddenly the door opened to reveille the blonde. He was blushing lightly and just stood the. Sasuke put his book down and raised an eyebrow. "Ready for bed?"

"No…I mean yeah, but…I mean…Can I tell you something?" The blonde said flustered. He took ad deep breath as Sasuke nodded. _Come on. Tell him Naruto. It's not hard. 'I like you' that's it. Come on say it! 'I like you.'_ "I'm gay." _NOOO! That's not right you stupid, stupid idiot. God damn it, you really are brainless aren't you!_ Well that was mean. The blonde was scared to look up from the floor.

"Naruto?" He heard his name being called and the shifting of the bed. Sasuke was getting up. "Naruto?" The raven couldn't believe his ears. He was gay. He finally felt like he had his chance with the blonde. Thank the heavens. God, you really do exist don't you? Then it struck him. Could it be that Naruto was telling him this because he wanted to tell him that he's got a boyfriend and wants to switch rooms so he could be with him? "Naruto, do you have a boyfriend?" The words came out before he could stop them. Oh dear god what was he saying?

"What? No!" The blonde looked up. "You're okay with?"

"Well, yeah. I'm um…gay too." Sasuke answered with an awkward, but relieved feeling. He was doing great.

"You are?" The blonde asked. Hope creeping up.

"Yeah, and…um…I sort of…you know…like…you?" Sasuke braced himself for whatever answer he was going to get.

"You…I…yeah." The blonde didn't know what to say. "I like you too." The blonde blushed.

"Really?" The raven asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, that was what I was about to tell you." The blonde gave an awkward smile.

"Good…I guess." The raven didn't know what to do now. He was so prepared to be rejected that he had no idea what he would do if he actually got accepted. Date! That's it, right, they date. "So…do you want to go out on a date sometime?"

The blonde smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great!" The raven smiled at him and they both stood there feeling awkward. After a few moments, Sasuke decided to make a move and started to lean toward the blonde. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and he lean forward as well. Just when Sasuke was about to smash his lips to the blonde's the door burst open revealing everyone the blonde knew. Except Tsunade and Orochimaru.

"Why didn't you tell us you were gay?" "Why did we have to hear it from Anko and not you?" "Yeah, that's not fair?" "You deserve a celebration!" Yeah, a celebration, come on!" And they just kept going on and on. The blonde sighed and looked over to Sasuke.

The raven smirked at the helpless face the blonde, or was it his blonde now, had on. It was adorable. "Go one Naruto. Have fun. I'll be here when you get back."

The blonde's eyes widened as they started dragging him out. "But I don't wanna!" Was the last thing he said, before being dragged out the door. The raven smirked to himself. He liked him. The blonde really liked him. This was without a doubt the happiest day of his life. He needed to do something, tell someone. The first person to come to mind was his brother. So he decided to call him and tell him about it. You can only imagine the older Uchiha's surprise.

* * *

**Okay, yeah, I know. It has a LOT of mistakes and it is long and I have no clue if it is any good, but here it is. And like I promised I will update every week. If not, then there is most likely something wrong with my internet. Now then, please REVIEW and tell me how you think this chapter came out. Because honestly, I don't think it's that good. **

**Me: DONE!**

**…**

**Me: Okay…until next time.**


	18. The First Date

**Hey guys. Sorry, it's a long wait I know. I started the chapter, but I didn't get it done by the end of the week, so Crystle turned off my internet, and now we don't know how to turn it back on. Well, in the mean time here's the next chapter. Oh, and it will take some time until the lemon. Not much time though. You see I am extremely embarrassed to write it. But if there is no lemon in the next three chapters Leo will force me to put one in. He has been doing research. Which, kind of weirded me out. Anyway, just enjoy. **

**WARNING: boys going on dates, yaoi, you know the stuff. If you don't like this, then why are you even reading me story.**

**Disclaimer: I owned Naruto. Oh yes, I did. But then the police came and took him away. I am now in jail. But I suspect in maybe three weeks, I will have dug myself out of this place and have stolen Naruto again. **

**Me: Wow…that was a really long disclaimer. **

**Crystle: Do you ever think that maybe you talk too much.**

**Me: Whatever gave you that idea?**

**Crystle: Well, I don't know. Maybe the stack of detentions you get for talking in class.**

**Me: Well, I was having a conversation, and the teacher was talking during it. Do you know how rude that is.**

**Crystle: She was teaching.**

**Me: Whatever. I don't want to talk about that rude woman anymore. **

**

* * *

**

Hell High

Chapter 18

The First Date

Naruto accidentally let it slip that he had a date with Sasuke. The second they heard those words come out of his mouth, Anko, Haku, and almost everyone else was trying to take control. Naruto was becoming stressed out. When the conversation came that they should get Sasuke to hang out with them, Naruto had had enough. "Look everyone I'm really tired and I don't think I can stay anymore. At first they argued. Like, a lot. But after about half an hour they let him go. Naruto heaved a sigh of relief and headed for the dorm.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had just finished on the phone with his brother. The shock in his brother's voice when he told him made the young raven wish he'd been there to see it. For Sasuke it proved most amusing. And no doubt Itachi would tell Kakashi. And the Kakashi would tell everyone else. But they hadn't even been on a date yet. And they were sleeping together tonight Oh, was tonight going to be awkward or what. Sasuke really like him. He didn't want to ruin it. But he didn't even know what they were going to do for their date. Considering they weren't allowed to leave the school grounds. Man, things were really complicated. Just then the blonde walked in. They stood n Silence for a moment before getting back to normal. "I'm going to shower." The blonde told him as he grabbed a towel. The raven nodded. "I'll be getting ready for bed." The blonde nodded and stepped into the bathroom.

The second the door shut the blonde was panicking. How the hell was he going to sleep with him? He could maybe tell him that he wanted to sleep in his own bed but then he would get nightmares. And he doubted he could take that. But then again, it he didn't try, he would never get over them. Pein would always be in his life. Haunting him. He would never get any peace. Maybe it was time to get his strength back.

As he finished in the bathroom, the blonde walked into the room to see Sasuke ready for bed. The blonde looked at the floor. Not meeting the raven's eyes. "Ready for bed?" The raven asked. The blonde stayed quiet. "Naruto...Are you okay?"

"Sasuke. I don't mean this as in I don't want to. I mean…I do. Really…I mean it! It's just…"

"Spit it out Naruto!" Sasuke was getting worried. Could the blonde be having second thoughts?

"I want to try sleeping alone! But it's not because I don't want to sleep with you. It's just that…I want to try and get away from him. It's bad enough he's in school, but in my nightmares too…"

Sasuke stayed quiet for what seemed to be minutes. Sasuke sighed and nodded his head. "Okay. You really scared me there for a second. But if you start screaming, I'm waking you up and I'm not letting you rush to the shower. Got it, dobe!"

The blonde nodded and gave a small smile. "Thanks." He muttered before getting into his own bed. Bothe of them knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

And a long night it was. About every hour or so the blonde would wake up screaming. And Sasuke got up to help. After a while Sasuke contemplated getting in bed with the blonde. But decided against it. Naruto would surely be angry with him.  
In the morning Sasuke had been up since five. As Naruto woke, Sasuke helped him to get ready for school. As the two left, everyone else was gone. There was only five more minutes before class started. They both had to skip. As they walked in silence Naruto wouldn't look up from the floor. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

Sasuke smiled sweetly. "It's fine. Let's try to forget last night…So…What should we do about our date?"

Naruto blushed crimson. "Dunno…Everyone I know knows about the date. They could get us excused so we can go through Konoha. Maybe."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Sasuke agree. "So, I was thinking it might be a good idea to skip first period."

"What! Why?"

"Kakashi knows…About us dating. He's probably going to make a big deal out of it."

"Well, if it's because of that we should skip Anko's class too. She'll probably announce it to the whole class. And she might even threaten you."

"We should also skip Gym. Gai will get out of hand. We go to his class and not only will he make a huge deal like, the two of us are getting married or something, but he'll also make sure the whole school finds out."

"Good point…Oh hey, while we're at it, why don't we skip Geometry too!"

"Naruto…"

"What? We're skipping practically every class. What's one more?"

"Okay. But tell me one thing Naruto…" The raven smirked. "Where are we going to go to skip? We can't stay in our dorm. They'll find us there no problem."

"Oh." Naruto looked down. He really wanted to skip class with Sasuke. Especially Geometry. Just then the PA system interrupted his thought. "May Naruto Uzumaki please report to the principal's office? Naruto Uzumaki to the principal's office. Oh! And he is to bring Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki with Sasuke Uchiha to the principal's office. Thank you. That is all."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What did you do? And how did I get dragged into it?"

I did nothing! Especially not something you would get blamed for too. That old hag probably just wants to meet you. Again. Only this time as the guy that dating her nephew." Naruto looked at the ground and he reddened with embarrassment. He knew Tsunade would embarrass him. Or worse. "What if she has a probable with us?" The blonde muttered, hoping the Uchiha didn't hear. Unfortunately for the blonde, he did. And he would rather die than let some shriveled up hag tell him he couldn't date Naruto.

* * *

As they arrived at the office, Shizune let them in. Tsunade was at her desk. Empty beer bottles littered the top of her desk. This annoyed Naruto to no end. Tsunade looked at the two and Naruto held his breath hoping that sooner or later he would pass out from lack of oxygen. Hopefully before Tsunade started talking. "So, you two have started dating. Well, congratulations." Luck wasn't on Naruto's side. "Listen here Uchiha! My nephew has been through a lot. Got it! So, if you end up hurting him in anyway, I will hurt you so bad that you will find yourself six feet under. Understand Uchiha?"

Naruto kept wondering if anyone would notice if he went over to the nearest wall and slammed his head on it, breaking it hopefully. He looked at Sasuke who, surprisingly, looked very calm. The raven took a deep breath and prepared himself to speak. "Miss, I do not plan on hurting him at all, I really like your nephew and I wish to date him, no matter what the consequences might be!"

Naruto stared in awe at him. Wow. Tsunade smirked. "Okay. Well than Uchiha, I like your response! What do you have planned for your date?"

"We don't have it planned." Naruto was shocked at how calmly Sasuke was taking all of this. When they were at his house he seemed very tense. Now it was like he didn't care if Tsunade got mad at him or yelled at him.

"Well, when do you plan on having it?" Tsunade asked.

"We were thinking this Saturday." Sasuke answered her. Naruto thought they were talking about this like it was their wedding.

"Very good. I'll make sure to give you permission to go to Konoha. But you will need someone to go with you."

"I'll do it." They all turned to the voice that had offered. It was Kakashi. No one noticed him come in. "We can double date."

"Double date? Why would we want to do that?" Sasuke complained.

"Why not? It's better than having some other teacher watching you two."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a small smile. "He's kind of right. Besides I wouldn't want some other teacher staring at us. Or worse if it were Anko."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed. "Fine."

"Good. Now, off to class!"

Naruto sighed as Kakashi walked the two of them to class. _So much for skipping._

* * *

It seemed like Saturday came way to fast. On Friday Naruto agreed to allow Sasuke to sleep with him so he would be well rested for their dat. In the morning it seemed awkward for them, but that quickly passed. Sasuke was getting used to the awkward moments and adjusted quickly. Naruto on the other hand couldn't stand the contact with Sasuke. His embarrassment stood out. And Sasuke loved that. Teasing the blonde had become one of his knew favorite activities.

At first the day seemed boring. Like nothing would really happen. Then finial came the time when Kakashi came to get them. They had decided on going to the movies. Kakashi promised him and his date would sit in front of the two. But to be honesty, Sasuke wasn't sure what he would be doing with his date.

As they exited the building Iruka stood in front of them. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Iruka's eyes widened. "Sasuke's your nephew?"He turned to Kakashi.

"Yup. Surprise!" Kakashi smirked.

"Naruto's my godson." Iruka announced. Kakashi's smirk disappeared and he looked at Naruto.

Naruto in turn smirked. "Surprise!" Sasuke gave a small chuckle. "Never would have thought you were dating my English Teacher. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business. Now, let's just go!" Iruka grabbed Kakashi's arm and lead the way. But no one missed the thick blush that covered his cheeks.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto as Naruto sighed. "This is going to be so embarrassing."

"Now you know how I felt when my uncle decided to chaperone." Sasuke smirked and he and held out his hand for the blonde. Said blonde took it hesitantly and they follow the two men in front of them.

As they reached the movie theater Kakashi and Iruka went to buy the tickets. The blonde and the raven decided to wait outside. It seemed like a good chance of them to get some alone time together. Unfortunately, they weren't that lucky . Two minutes into their alone time and a foreign couple who doesn't even speak their language was asking them for directions. They tried explaining they didn't know what they were saying but it was futile. The couple wouldn't leave. Naruto sighed as Sasuke continued trying to explain. From the corner of his eye the blonde saw a mess of orange going into the ally next to the movie theater. He looked over to Sasuke who was now looking at a map with the couple. He seemed very frustrated. Naruto looked back at the ally and his curiosity go t5he best of him. He went over to the all and peeked in. What he saw made his heart stop. Pein. With a man. That looked like he was selling guns. And by the way Pein was checking the guns, Naruto guessed he was buying.

That was when his mind got t out of hand. _Why would he need a gun? He's not allowed to have a gun! Calm down Naruto, you're thinking too much about it. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Like…you know…maybe…there's someone that's after him. Yeah, the gun's probably for protection…But…Anyone that could pose a threat to him is probably already dead…Then…if that's the case…_ The blonde's eyes widened. Images started flashing through his mind. His aunt dead. His friends dead. Iruka. Haku. Anko. Sasuke! Himself! He was so caught up in his thoughts that it came to him as a great shock when he realized Pein was looking right at him! Naruto froze. Like a rabbit standing in front of a wolf. It's heart racing, but not moving an inch. Waiting for the wolf to make the first move. The wolf smirks, showing its teeth. Rabbit doesn't move. Wolf takes gun in its hand and points it at rabbit. Rabbit jolts. Running. He runs and ignores everything else. The people in his way. Sasuke yelling after him. He didn't care. He just had to get away. As fast as he could. Finally, after what seemed like hours of running. He figured he was far enough. As he calmed himself, he looked around and found that he had no idea where he was. And what was worse. The image of Pein coming after him when he was alone was still fresh in his mind.

* * *

Sasuke had run after the blonde, but after a few minutes he had lost sight. He was extremely worried about him. When he saw him running away he had a look of sheer horror on his face. A look he only got when he woke up from one of his nightmares. As he turned forward and grabbed the hand. The second they turned around Sasuke nearly jumped back. It was the blonde girl that was always hitting on him with her pink haired friend right next to her.

"Sasuke!" They both squealed.

The raven swallowed loudly and backed away slowly. He didn't have time for this. He needed to find Naruto. The girls ran towards him. Arms spread wide. Ready to latch onto him. "I don't have time for this!" The raven yelled to them before turning and running. The girls on his heal. _Damn it, Naruto, where the hell are you?_

* * *

Naruto was completely paranoid. Every sound he heard every person that stared at him for too long. He was terrified. He couldn't walk straight without jumping or breaking into a sprint every time a garbage can fell over or someone yelled.

_Come on Naruto this is your paranoia talking. You need to calm down. You're the Nine Tailed Kyuubi. You fear nothing._ The blonde smiled to himself. _Yeah, I have nothing to fear!_ Just then a hand found it's was onto his shoulder. The blonde yelped and jumped back turning around and seeing right in front of him…Sasuke! "Hey, Naruto…Are you…okay?" He was out of breath for having to run so much. The blonde felt his heart swell and he lunged at Sasuke hugging him tightly. The raven was both confused and happy with the blonde's actions. "Hey, Naruto, what's going on?"

"He bought a gun!" The words were muffled by the raven's chest. And the blonde refused to move from that position. Even if Sasuke didn't understand a word he said. But Sasuke heard the words, but understood nothing.

"What are you saying? Who bought a gun?"

"Pein!"

"Pein? Where did he come from all of a sudden?"

"Pein was in the ally next to the movie theater. He was buying guns from this guy. I don't remember how he looked. But he saw me!"

"The guy?"

"NO! Pein! Pein saw me! And he pointed a gun at me!" The blonde's arms held onto Sasuke for dear life. "I could have been killed." The blonde muttered.

Even though it was muffled and not clearly said, the raven still heard it. And if what the blonde said was true, than yes, he really could have been killed. Right there. When Sasuke wasn't looking his blonde date would have been shot and killed. At the thought of that Sasuke's heart threatened to stop right there, but the raven beckoned it to keep going. They had to find Iruka and Kakashi. They had to explain what had happened. The only problem was…Where the hell were they?

* * *

"Oh god! We were supposed to be watching them. I knew we shouldn't have let them go out while we bought the tickets. I knew, right then and there, that something wrong was going to happen. And you see! I was right. They're gone. Oh God! Tsunade's going to kill me!" Iruka couldn't stop pacing and ranting. They had lost the boys they were supposed to be watching. "This is all your fault you know!" The brunette pointed and accusing finger to Kakashi.

"And how do you figure that?" The silver haired man asked.

"Because you wanted to make this a date. Don't you get it Kakashi? This wasn't supposed to be the two of us on a date. This wasn't supposed to be free time. This is work. Work Kakashi, do you know the meaning of the word. Because you're always slacking off at it. You always show up late to class. You let your students do what they want. You're so unbelievable! I-" The brunette was silenced by a pair of lips on his own. At first he tried to pull away, but after a few seconds he started kissing back. Ignore all the people around them at were staring. Finally, Kakashi broke the kiss and gave his boyfriend a reassuring look. "Don't worry Iruka. We'll find them. They can't have gotten that far.

* * *

Naruto followed Sasuke, who was trying to find out where they were, down yet another street. The blonde suggested they ask for directions, but Sasuke insisted he knew where he was going. Naruto thought he was just being stubborn because he didn't want to look like those foreigners that were bugging him earlier. But Naruto was getting tired. Iruka and Kakashi must be worried sick. The blonde turned his head looking at his surroundings. A woman pulling her five year old, who was trying to get free. An old man holding lots of bags. A man arguing with another as his baby girl played with a toy cell phone. And then it hit him. He could not feel like more of an idiot.

"Sasuke stop!" The blonde pulled on Sasuke. The raven turned around and glared. "What?" The blonde held up his cell with a wide grin. The raven smirked. "Really? Do you think I'm that dumb that I wouldn't try my cell phone first?" The blonde raised an eyebrow and looked down at the small screen. No service. Damn. "Told you. Now come on, I think the theater is this way."

"Wait!" The blonde got out of the raven's grip and ran to the nearest person there. Sasuke stared confused until the blonde smiled and thanked the man. He came back and pulled Sasuke in a new direction. "That man knows that the theater is this way." The blonde grinned as the raven just glared. Some first date this was turning out to be.

After about five minutes of walking, they were in front of the movie theater. Kakashi and Iruka were nowhere in sight. The blonde once again looked at phone and still no service. "You have to use a land line dobe. And even if you were to call them, it's not like they would be able to pick up." The blonde sighed and put away his cell. He knew he was going to get in trouble for this. Sasuke sighed and pulled him inside the theater. "Come on. We said we would have a movie date and since we're already here, why not?" The blonde gave a small smile and followed the raven inside.

* * *

"We've lost them Kakashi! You just have to face that. We've sent nearly 2 hours searching for them." The two had arrived back at the movie theater. "We found no sign of them. Oh God, what the hell are they doing?"

Just then Sasuke and Naruto exited the movie theater. Sasuke had one of his arms draped around the blonde's slim waist. Kakashi smiled and pointed them out to Iruka. "Found them."

The blonde was about to explain everything that happened, but was interrupted by his godfather. "Naruto Uzumaki, where the hell have you been? And don't you dare tell me you were in the movies this whole time. We have been looking everywhere for you two. Do you know what you have put me through young man? Wait till your aunt hears about this. I was worried sick! And of course Kakashi wasn't helping one bit!"

Kakashi gave the two a small smile as he motioned for them all to go back. Sasuke wanted to speak up, but the blonde stopped him. He waited until the two men were in front of them to ask why. "I don't want to worry any of them. Besides, if I told them, it would only make Pein angrier. I think it's best that we just forget that ever happened and enjoy the end of our date." The raven still wasn't convinced that this was what they should be doing, but he wasn't going to argue with the blonde. Yet. For now, let then simply enjoy the rest of the day together.

* * *

**The end…of this chapter. So yeah, internet's back! YAY! Go I have never gone without internet for that long. But thank the heavens it's back. I felt like a part of me died each day. Well, anyway. Here is Sasuke and Naruto's first date. To be completely honest I think I filled this chapter with way to much drama. Oh well, please review and I will have the next chapter out as soon as I can. **

**Me: Hi...I have no idea what to say.**

**…**

**…**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	19. Bold Moves

**Okay! New chapter. Not much to say. Except, my nose is killing me! Some stupid kid punched me in the face, and my nose started pouring out blood. That's pretty much all that happened. Oh but it was hilarious when Alexander beat him up. Oh yeah, and in this chapter there might be a lemon or a lime. Might! If not then there will probably just be a lime. But I will probably take a long time to update since I will be embarrassed. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**WARNING: Lemon, or lime, and you know the rest. Also probably a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. Beware! If that ain't what you like, then scram!**

**Disclaimer: Good things come to those who wait. So I will wait until Naruto's mine. But if it takes more than three days, I'm stealing him.**

**Me: My nose fucking hurts! Oh, if I ever see that fucking jackass again I'll-**

**Crystle: Why did he hit you anyway?**

**Me: I have no idea. I was just walking and before I knew it his fist collides with my face and blood pours out of my nose and Alexander is beating the crap out of him. It happened all so suddenly.**

**Amber: Umm…It's really swollen Kat. Are you sure it's not broken.**

**Me: No clue.**

**Crystle: I think it's crooked.**

**Me: WHAT! If it's crooked I swear I will find that guy and beat the crap out of him!**

**Crystle: Until he punches you again and you start crying…Again.**

**Me: Shut up. Don't make fun of an injured person!**

* * *

Hell High

Chapter 19

Bold Moves

It had been three weeks since Naruto and Sasuke's first date. Naruto had calmed down about the Pein problem, but that was only because a new one arose. After a week of dating, it seemed like Sasuke just couldn't keep his hands, and mouth, to himself. He was always ravishing the blonde and Naruto was getting nervous. Could it be Sasuke was ready to take the next step? I mean, sure the two kissed and even made out on several occasions, but sex never once crossed his mind. Then again that was probably because he never needed to think about it.

Actually, now that he thought of it, he really had no idea how two guys have sex. A guy and a girl, yeah he knew about that. But of the same sex. Sure he had heard about it, but… "Na-Ru-To!" The blonde snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Anko staring at him. Next to him, his now boyfriend was looking at him as well. Boy he must have really been out of it. "Is something wrong Naru-chan? Are you not feeling well? Do you want Sasuke to take you to the nurse's office?" She said the last sentence with a wink.

Yes, their relationship was known. Very well known in fact. Pretty much the whole school knew about it. At first all of the girls dismissed it as a silly rumor. Thinking that their great and mysterious Sasuke Uchiha could _never_ be gay. But soon they realized it was no rumor. That brought up a problem for Naruto because they now believed that he was the "little slut" that turned him. And so, Naruto had most of the girl population in the school after him. Now, it they wanted to pick a fight, Naruto was just fine with that. He had no problem with hitting girls. But the girls didn't fight physically. They fought with rumors. Now, throughout the school Naruto was known as "a slut", "a cheap, STD ridden whore", and "a guy who would seduce anyone just to get some." Which were all pretty exaggerated considering Naruto was still, sadly, a virgin. But of course did Anko care, or even hear about the rumors. No. So she just ended up pushing the two boys out in the hall. Of course the blonde didn't miss the glares the girls were sending him before he was pushed out. He was guessing that a new rumor was going to spread like wildfire.

The blonde sighed as he walked down the hall with his boyfriend. "Great, if another rumor of me starts about me sleeping with any guy I can get my hands on I think I might just kill myself."

"Calm down. They're just rumors. Seriously, who cares what they think. If they're stupid enough to actually believe what people say then they aren't worth your time." The raven comforted him, sliding his arm around his waist. "Now, what was going through your head back there that you where so spaced out?"

The blonde blushed. "Well, I was…you know…thinking…" _Think up a lie! Think up a lie! Quick stupid before he suspects something!_ "I was…thinking about Pein."

The raven sighed. "Naruto, I told you, he can't do anything to you. I will always be by your side. He won't be able to do anything to you if I'm always with you. Don't worry about it, okay?" The blonde just kept walking. Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him to face him. He cupped his face in his hands and stared the blonde right in the eyes. "Okay?" The blonde nodded. Sasuke gave him a small smile and leaned down for a passionate kiss.

Halfway through the kiss the blonde pulled away. "Sasuke! We're in the hallway! Plus, we have a class!"

"So what, everyone in that class thinks we're coming out to do just this so why shouldn't we?" The raven smirked, connecting their lips once more. The blonde tried to struggle, but in the end he always ended up giving in to his raven haired boyfriend. Soon he was moaning as Sasuke deepened the kiss. A tongue invaded the blonde's mouth and he didn't bother fighting. Sasuke always dominated him. Naruto guessed it was because the raven knew what he was doing while the blonde had absolutely no clue.

A few minutes into their make out session Sasuke's hands started to roam. That was when the blonde broke the kiss. "Sasuke, stop! We have to get back to class!"

"Class is almost over." The raven complained.

"Yeah, but all of our things are in there, and we're in a hall way Sasuke." The blonde argued. The raven simply sighed and gave into the blonde's wishes.

As they entered the classroom all the girls glared at Naruto. But before he could take his seat the blonde caught a scent he hadn't smelled in a long time. And it was coming from the thermos on Anko's desk. Alcohol. With all the stress he had now he could really use a sip. It's not like it was enough to get him drunk. He sat in his seat and smirked, after class. That was when he could get it.

The end of eh class cam quickly. As everyone exited, the blonde stayed put. Sasuke looked over to him and raised a brow. Before he could ask the blonde answered. "I have to stay after class to speak with Anko." The raven nodded and stayed. "It's private…" Sasuke once more nodded and walked outside. Waiting at the door way, hoping that maybe he could catch a word that was being said.

"Naru-chan!What do you want to talk to me about?" Anko grinned at him widely.

"You're not allowed to bring alcohol to class." The blonde smirked. "Especially when you have an alcoholic student in your class."

"Damn it!" Anko crossed her arms and pouted. Very child like. "I knew your nose was too good."

"Yeah, and I'm really thirsty, so give it."

Anko glared. "You're not allowed. I'll get into even more trouble if I gave it to you."

"Anko, I'm under a lot of stress and it's not like that drink with do anything to me. I can hold my liquor. Besides, I you don't have to give it to me."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto walked over to her desk eyeing the thermos. "All you have to do it look away." Anko stayed quiet. "If I get caught I'll admit that I stole it. But I won't mention your name."

Anko stared at him for a moment. But after seeing those begging blue eyes she quickly gave in and turned around. The blonde grinned and put the thermos in his backpack. "Bye Anko!"

As he walked out, Sasuke stood in front of him. "So, what were you talking about?" He asked, not hearing a word through the door.

"Mmmm…Nothin'. Anyway, come on, we gotta get to class" The blonde pulled the raven down the hall.

* * *

When it was time for lunch, Naruto had drunken the whole thermos. And he felt much better. In fact, he didn't even care about the new rumor about him sleeping with teachers for higher grades. He walked over to his friends and waved "hi." He gave Sasuke a peck on the lip before heading to get his lunch. But before he could, Sasuke was pulling out of the cafeteria and into the boy's bathroom. "Out!" He told everyone in there and they all left.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke locked the door. "Wow Sasuke, your-" He was cut off by Sasuke's lips colliding with his own. Sasuke's tongue invaded his mouth and he welcomed it. All to quick, Sasuke pulled away glaring at the blonde.

"I knew it!" He growled. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "You were drinking weren't you?"

"How-"

"I could taste the alcohol in your mouth." The blonde wouldn't look at him. "Why Naruto? You said you stopped. "The blonde stayed quiet. "I asked you why?"

"Because of the stress!" The blonde glared back. "Do you know how much stress I have to deal with? My grades and hitting rock bottom! My nightmares are actually getting worse! Everyone keeps believing all those rumors about me! And then there's you being all …you know! And Pein bought a gun! I know you want me to forget it, but I can't! I just can't Sasuke. I can't take this! I feel like all this stress is turning into anger. And that's turning into aggression. And I just want to hit something over and over!"

"Naruto." The raven could only mutter. The blonde had just realized he had been pacing and stopped. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be" The blonde walked over to him. "Just promise you'll understand if I get a little alcohol."

"I'll understand." The raven reassured him. "I won't like it, but I'll understand."

"Thanks. Now let's go before another rumor gets started about me being a bathroom whore." The blonde chuckled and let Sasuke lead him back to the cafeteria.

* * *

It had been a long day. The blonde lay down on his bed waiting for Sasuke. They had arrived at the dorm together and Sasuke had to go get a package from his brother. Naruto wonder if that was the reason Kakashi wanted to talk to Sasuke after class. The blonde heaved a sigh. "I should do my homework."

He went over to his backpack and took out all his books. Sasuke was lucky, or smart. He always found time to do all his homework before school ended. The blonde looked at his biology text book and the second he started reading, he felt like sleeping. Why couldn't they make learning more fun?

Naruto found his eyes wandering to Sasuke's backpack. The raven surely wouldn't mind if he copied some of his homework. After all, they were a couple now. It's supposed to be an equal relationship. The blonde kept staring, caught up in his thoughts. Finally he decided to go ahead. This was the first time he was going to be coping Sasuke homework, so surely Sasuke wouldn't mind.

He stalked over to the backpack and opened it very slowly, as if he was doing something illegal. Before taking out the books he glanced at the door making sure Sasuke wasn't there. He sighed and reached in to take out the first book, but a plastic bag was blocking his way. He pulled it out to see it had something inside it. The blonde was going to put it aside, but his curiosity got him. He reached into the bag and pulled out what was inside.

The blonde gave a yelp and dropped the contents, backing away. Lube and condoms. That was what was in the bag. _Oh shit! Why the hell would Sasuke have lube and condoms in his backpack? Unless,*gasp* he intended to use them. Fuck! This is too much to handle!_ Suddenly he heard Sasuke's voice in the hallway. It was really soft but he was pretty sure he was talking to Gaara. Quick as a flash the blonde put the lube and condoms back in the bag and put it back in the backpack, zipped it up and ran over to his desk.

The raven came in to find Naruto at his desk, out of breath. "Hey, are you okay?" The raven asked putting down the package.

"Who? Me? Yeah, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, all I've been doing is sitting at my. Doing homework. Studying. You know that sort of stuff. I mean it's not like I was invading your personal stuff or anything, Hehehe." The blonde gave a nervous laugh, hoping the raven wouldn't notice that he was acting odd. But, of course, the raven was too smart for that. He was about to ask what was up when the blonde got up cutting him off. "You know, I forgot one of my books in class so, I'm going to go get it. Okay?" Before the raven could protest the blonde was out the door.

Naruto ran down the hallway ignoring his friends calling his name. He ran all the way to the school. Easily getting past the guards. He checked Iruka's office, Zabuza's office, Tsunade's, Anko's, Ibiki's. Hell he even checked Orochimaru's. No one was there. For some, like Orochimaru, he was quite relieved.

In the end, he was walking around the school. Thinking about any subject except for what he found in Sasuke's backpack. The subject he chose was stress. As he pondered on how to lessen that stress, he chose alcohol. That's how he always got through it in the past. _Tsunade probably has some alcohol in her office. I hope I can find it._

As he was heading towards Tsunade's office, once more, he passed Pein's office. The door was open and inside the blonde could see beer bottles on his desk. The blonde stopped. Should he? If he went to Tsunade's office it wasn't for sure that he would find some. I mean, these were just laying out on the desk with no Pein in sight. Just waiting to be taken. No, he shouldn't risk it.

He told himself to keep walking, but his legs weren't listening. Instead he found himself inching closer to the office. It was like if he succeeded with this he would be over Pein forever. In the end he simply walked in, being careful not to make too much noise. He reached the beer and heard the door close. He spun around and saw Pein at the door. It was a trap! He should have thought of that!

The blonde stayed quiet as Pein walked toward him. Te red head smirked. "Trying to steal from a teacher?" Naruto didn't flinch. Although he really wanted to. :You realize I will have to report you for this."

'Bite your tongue! Bite your tongue! Bit your-' "Then why was it out in the first place?" The blonde mentally slapped himself in the face.

"Impressive. I didn't think you had the guts to talk back to me." Pein stared him down. Naruto stared up at him. Surprised at his own bravery. Maybe he didn't need the alcohol after all. He could relieve his stress by himself. The blonde smirked. "You don't scare me! At least not anymore! I know you bought a gun! And you know what? I'm so sick and tired of being too damn scared to do anything about my problems! So, I don't care anymore! I'm going to tell everyone about you! Some people already know so it's not like it will leave if you kill me! And I'm going to do great in your class. I'll pass and I'll do it without your 'help'!" The blonde looked at the beer. "You know what? You can keep your stupid beer! I don't want it anymore!" Before Pein could say anything Naruto walked past him and out the door. Slamming it as he left. The blonde walked outside and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. Everyone was probably at dinner. The blonde remembered what he found in Sasuke's backpack. He got rid of the stress from Pein. And now he knew he was ready to get rid of that stress too.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed. Naruto was defiantly acting weird. He didn't want to go to dinner without him. He was really worried. Could the alcohol be doing this to him? What if he was getting more? Just then the blonde walked in closing the door as he continued toward the raven. Sasuke got up, his eyes showing his worry. "Naruto-" His words were cut off by a pair of lips colliding with his own. The raven was caught off guard. Naruto pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top of him. Not once breaking the kiss. Sasuke didn't taste any alcohol, so what the hell was going on? The blonde pulled back to take off his shirt. The raven couldn't help staring at the thin, toned chesty in front of him. He could feel his lower region jump. He shook the feeling away and focused on the blonde that was now pulling off Sasuke's shirt. As the shirt was discarded Sasuke stopped the blonde from going any further. "Naruto! What's gotten-"

"Let's have sex!" The blonde blurted out.

The raven's eyes widened. Every fiber in his body was telling him to just go with it. But he couldn't. "Naruto. What's wrong with you? What's happening?"

"It's nothing. I just…I want this Sasuke! I'm ready!"

"No Naruto! Not when you're like this!"

"Like what? I'm just being myself!"

"No you're not!" The raven glared and the blonde sat back. Avoiding the raven's gaze. "Naruto." He muttered. His eyes softening.

"I want you to tutor me in Geometry." The blonde stared at the bed sheets. "I want to get a good grade in his class." The raven didn't say a word, just nodded very slowly. "I don't want any alcohol. I want to face things by myself. With my own strength." He leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder." I want to forget about my stress. I want to be happy with myself for once."

Sasuke put an arm around the boy. "I'm sorry. I want to help you as much as I can."

Naruto gave a small smile. "I know."

"And I don't was you to rush into things. You'll just end up regretting it and I don't want that." The raven kissed the top of his head.

"Is that why you stopped me?" The blonde felt the raven nod. "But I am ready. I'm not rushing it. I really, really, really like you. And I wouldn't be about to regret it." The blonde looked up at his boyfriend. "I know you know that I'm under a lot of stress. But I know what I'm doing." The blonde gave him a shy smile. "Besides," he looked at the floor." I thought it would be better to do it when there wasn't anyone here. To hear us, you know?"

The raven looked at Naruto. "Yeah, your right. That would be best. No one could over hear us and we could be as loud as we want. And I have lube and condoms."

"Yeah, pretty good idea huh?" the blonde chuckled getting up. "But, that's okay. We don't have to today."

The raven looked t him. The voice in his head was telling him the right thing to do was to leave it, but that voice was drowned out by another screaming for him to take the chance. He grabbed the blonde by the arm before he could put his shirt back on. He pulled him back on the bed, kissing him fiercely. The blonde gave him a confused look. "Just go with it okay? You said you wanted this." The raven smirked, lying on top of the blonde.

"What changed your mind?" The blonde asked. The raven simply shrugged, attacking the boy's mouth. The raven let his hands roam over the blonde's naked chest. Memorizing every curve. The blonde moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the body above him. Sasuke ground his hips into the blonde's causing him to groan loudly.

The raven moved on to the blonde's neck. Ravishing it and putting as many hickies on it as he could. He then moved to his chest. Shucking and licking all over. The blonde couldn't hold back the moans and mewls that escaped him. As the raven sucked on one of the blonde's nipples, his hand went lower to the blonde's pants. Unzipping them and pulling them down along with his boxers, freeing his semi erection. The blonde gave a small gasp and Sasuke smirked up at him.

"Sasuke!" The blonde mumbled. The raven stroked the blonde's cock. He licked his lips and lowered himself, breathing on the blonde's now throbbing erection, causing the blonde to let out a loud moan. The raven licked the tip and a shiver ran down Naruto's spine. Smirking, the raven took the tip into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue as he took more. The blonde moaned, bucking his hips, but was held in place by Sasuke's hand. "Ah…Sa…Sasuke, I'm-"" The blonde gasped as Sasuke pulled away. He went to the side of the bed and reached for his backpack, pulling out the bag with the condoms and lube. He took the lube and opened it, spreading a generous amount on his three middle fingers. The blonde was watching his as he finished. Naruto swallowed loudly as the raven set himself between the blonde's legs.

"Ready?" the raven asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke placed a lubed finger to the ring of muscles. "Relax." He told the blonde before entering slowly. There wasn't much pain. It mostly just felt uncomfortable. The raven moved the finger in and out before adding another. The blonde didn't wince at the pain. He could handle it well. As the third finger went in, Naruto fisted the sheets, yet said nothing. The raven thrust into him looking for a particular spot. When the blonde let out a loud moan, he knew he'd found it.

A few more minutes, the raven removed his fingers as Naruto groaned at the loss. Sasuke unzipped his pants and pulled them off, along with his boxers, freeing his throbbing erection. He got a condom and put it on before pouring lube in his hand and covered his cock. He positioned himself at the blonde's entrance, and looked into Naruto's eyes. "Are you sure you're ready?" In response the blonde grabbed the raven's shoulders and pulled him down to a passionate kiss. The raven pushed into him slowly. The blonde's nails dug into the raven's shoulders. "If it hurts I can stop." The raven grunted out.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm fine…Ahh…keep gong…Move!" The raven nodded and began thrusting slowly. The blonde groaned and moaned, his grip lessening. Finally, the raven hit a spot that made the blonde scream. "Faster...Please!" And the raven complied, thrusting fasted and harder. "Sasuke! I…I'm…Ah!" The raven nodded and started pumping the blonde. Not long after Naruto came screaming the raven's name. And after a few more thrusts the raven grunted the blonde's name as he came as well.

Sasuke lay on top of the blonde, both panting, trying to catch their breath. Sasuke was the first to catch his. After pulling out he asked, "So, are you going to sleep in your own bed?"

"You're kicking me out?" The blonde looked at him with a hurt face.

"No! No, of course not! I would never!" The raven told him hastily. "I just figured you would want to since you've been sleeping alone to face your fears."

"Yeah, well, I already face them!" The blonde grinned.

"How?"

"When I was in the school. I wasn't getting a book."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well, I figured when you came back empty handed."

"Yeah well, I talked to Pein."

The raven sat up. "What did he say? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. And he didn't say much. I was trying to get the beer on his desk, but I didn't! And well, I stood up to him." The blonde smiled. "And tomorrow I'm going to tell on him to Tsunade!"

Sasuke gave the blonde a soft kiss. "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, well, after that everything else seemed very simple. You know, I don't care about my nightmares, and I could do this with you."

"Wait, what?" The raven looked confused.

"Well, you wanted to do this. Remember, you were giving me all those signs."

"What are you talking about? I didn't want this. I mean, I did, but I didn't give any signs."

"What do you mean? I noticed all of them. You were all touchy-feely. And I found the lube and condoms in your backpack. You can't tell me that was nothing!"

The raven stared at him for a moment before it all sank in. "I was being touchy-feely because that's how couples are. And the lube and condoms are what Kakashi held me after class for. He wanted to give it to me so when we really did do it, we would be prepared."

"So wait, I got extremely stressed over a misunderstanding?" The blonde looked at him wide eyed. "You have got to be kidding me!"

The raven shook his head. "Does that mean you regret it?"

The blonde looked at Sasuke. The raven looked hurt. "Of course not! I did this, not only because I thought you wanted it it, but because I was ready. I would never regret it!"

Sasuke smiled. ""We missed dinner."

I have chips and cookies in my backpack." The blonde smiled. "Want some?"

The raven shrugged. "I'm more tired than hungry."

"Yeah," the blonde pulled the covers over the two. "We'll eat when we wake up." The raven nodded, allowing the blonde to snuggle on this chest.

* * *

**It is a horrible lemon. I know. It sucks sooooo bad and I wrote it during class. Which was a bad idea because my teacher caught me and held me after class so she could give me a Saturday detention for writing "gay porn" during her class? Then I got another Saturday detention for arguing that it wasn't porn, but a creative story born from my imagination…She didn't believe me. Then she asks if I'm gay, and I tell her so what if I am. Now she wants me to switch out of her class. Apparently she's homophobic. S I tell her I'm not gay (cause I'm not) and I have no prob with anyone that is gay. She doesn't believe me. And that's after I told her to call Alexander for proof. Worst part is, I need the credits from her class. But won't switch, I will beat her in this. I'll call the school board. Hah! Take that Mrs. (insert fake name here)! **

**Me: It has taken me one week to finish this and now I need to ready myself to post it. This could take a few days. Oh yeah, and that kid, he did break my nose. And it still hurts!**


	20. Aftermath

**Hey everybody, I would like to say that I am so sorry for not updating sooner. It's just with exams and then Christmas and New Years and it seemed like I didn't have any time, so again sorry and here is the next chapter. I hope that you all like it. And I know it's late but Happy Holidays to all.**

**WARNING: You know the stuff. So…yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I tried to get Santa to give me Naruto, but apparently I wasn't a very good girl this year…Jerk!**

**Me: Story! And again Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…Even thought it's late…Enjoy!**

* * *

Hell High

Chapter 20

Aftermath

"Ouch!"

"Maybe you should skip school today. The raven suggested to a very sore blonde. "You shouldn't push yourself. I'll just tell them your not feeling well, and didn't want to come down."

"No Way!" the blonde yelled, sitting up rapidly and then dropping back down, groaning in pain. "If you do that, then everyone will come up here to see me. Anko might even break down the door if it's closed."

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "They're going to find out sooner or later.

"Yeah, I would like to keep it at later."

"You can't decide that."

"Watch me!" The blonde challenged

The raven walked over to him and sat at the edge of the bed. "You can't go down like this."

"I can handle pain.

"Said the boy that couldn't even sit properly."

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?"

The raven sighed. I'm sorry. You said you were ready."

"I was…I just didn't know it would hurt this much afterwards." The blonde pouted.

"Yeah, well maybe next time you'll know all of the consequences before you try something." The blonde looked away, still pouting. Not listening to the raven's words. "You're not going to school and that's that. No more to it. If you wanna go you'll have to do it without my help. The raven crossed his arms and glared, getting fed up with the blonde that now glared back.

"Then leave already!" The blonde yelled before turning around so he wasn't facing him. At least that's what he tried to do before a jolt of pain seared through his body and he was forced to remain in the position he was in. "As you can see I am handy cap at the moment so if you could be so kind as to walk to the other side of the bed so I that am turned away from you."

Sasuke's eyes softened. "I'm only looking out for you Naruto. I just don't want you to get hurt." The blonde pouted once more and Sasuke gave a small smile and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I'll see you when I get back. And I'll bring some ramen up."

The blonde looked up at the raven haired male. "Three bowls to help with the pain?" The raven smirked and nodded. The blonde grinned as he left the room. Naruto sighed as he heard Sasuke's footsteps retreating down the hall. He looked up at the blank white ceiling. _I can't just stay here. For one I'll probably starve by the time Sasuke gets back and I won't be able to enjoy my ramen. The when Anko comes up, which she will, she'll find out about…yesterday. Then she's going to tell everyone. Then I'm probably going to get the birds and the bees talk from Iruka. And Haku. And Zabuza. And the perverted version will be told by Anko. Probably twice. And then Tsunade is most likely going to make Orochimaru give me the talk. And __**that**__ would so __**not**__ go well. If not then it would probably scar him for life…I gotta get to school!_

* * *

Everyone in first period waited for Kakashi to get in. Sasuke was reading a book that was way less interesting that it sounded. His thoughts were always going to the blonde he had upstairs. Kiba suddenly sat on Sasuke's desk, disrupting his reading that Sasuke really didn't care for. "So…Where's Naruto? What's up? You two didn't show at dinner last night. We sent Shika upstairs to check on you guys."

"The raven's eyes widened. Naruto would not like this. "What?"

"Yeah, the lazy ass could use some more activity. He needs to move around more. He's always sleeping. It's like-Hey? Sasuke? Where are you going?" But the question landed on deaf ears as the raven kept walking toward Shikamaru.

"Hey." Sasuke stood over Shikamaru, staring him down. I want to talk to you." The lazy brunette sighed as he followed the raven to the hall. "You came up to get us for dinner."

"Yeah."

"I didn't hear you come up."

"Well, with what you two were doing I doubt you could hear anything going on outside. The raven glared daggers. "I didn't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. But with how loud you two were I'm sure someone heard you. It's only a matter of time before suspicions arise. And Naruto not being here today doesn't help."

"Hey, what are you two doing out in the hall?" Kakashi walked up to them. Sasuke just stared at him while Shikamaru went back inside. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Nothing." He said way too quickly. _Change the subject before he asks anything else. Quick!_ "Oh um…By the way, Naruto won't-"

"I won't what?" Naruto suddenly appeared right net to him. The raven stared at him wide eyed. "What are we standing around in the hall for?" The blonde looked at Kakashi, who looked at Sasuke, who was still staring at the blonde. "What?"

"Are you okay?" The raven asked, a tinge of worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sasuke, you shouldn't worry so much." Before the raven could say any more the blonde walked, like normal, into the classroom.

Sasuke just kept staring. Kakashi smirked. "You two had sex."

"Wha…What are you talking about?" The raven stared at him.

"Come now Sasuke, I'm not stupid."

"Don't you dare tell your boyfriend!"

"And why not?"

"Because Naruto doesn't want them to now yet. So just keep your mouth shut." The raven gave him one last glare before going inside. Naruto was sitting on a table, chatting it up with Kiba. Sasuke needed to find out what was up with him.

* * *

He couldn't talk to him. He couldn't get him alone so they could talk. That is until he got a brilliant plan during Anko's class. The raven raised his hand. "Excuse me, Anko. But I'm not feeling too well. Do you think I could go to the nurse's office?"

"Why of course Sasuke. Naruto will go with you." All of the girls groaned as Naruto and Sasuke left the room. A loud "Have fun you two," could be heard from the hall. As well as more groans from the girls.

"Okay." The raven stop in the middle of the hallway. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing. You're the one that's not feeling well. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Then why the hell are we in the hallway."

"Because of you, Naruto."

"What are you talking about? I don't need to go to the nurse's office."

"Really, because it looked like you did this morning!"

"I…" The blonde stared at the ground. "I can handle the pain. And you said if I wanted to come down here I would have to do it without your help. And I did. So I don't see why you're so mad."

"I'm mad, Naruto, because you are hurting yourself right now."

"I'm fine Sasuke."

"Then what was that this morning? Just an act!"

"No, but like I said I can handle pain!"

"Nobody can handle pain that well Naruto!"

"The Nine Tailed Kyuubi can!"

"Yeah, well, you're not the Nine Tailed Kyuubi!"

"Yes I am!" The blonde screamed. Sasuke didn't say anymore. And Naruto wouldn't have wanted him to. They walked back to the classroom in silence and didn't say a word. The girls where ecstatic at the thought of the two having a fight. Naruto couldn't look his boyfriend in the eye. He didn't want to. Not when he knew the truth.

* * *

It had been a week and still Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't talk to each other. Naruto felt horrible. Everything that had happened that week was horrible. His Geometry grade was not improving. And Tsunade wouldn't believe him that Pein bought a gun. She said he was just being paranoid and that Pein hadn't left the school that day. More importantly, if Tsunade found out about his blowing his big secret she would kill him. But Sasuke wouldn't tell anyone. He knew that. But how was he supposed to confront Sasuke now. After another week of the silent treatment, Naruto had had enough.

"Sasuke!" The blonde looked at the raven sitting on his bed, reading yet another book. Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't even look up from his book. He just turned the page. "Sasuke!" The blonde tried again, and again nothing.

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh, running his hands through his hair. "Alright…Fine. Okay. I don't care if you talk to me or not. But I know you're listening. So I'm just going to talk. Okay?" Again nothing.

"Okay…Here it goes. Yes I am the Nine Tailed Kyuubi. And yeah, I kept it from you. And I know you're really mad about that. And since we started dating I should have told you because…we're dating and sooner or later you would find out. I mean, if you were keeping something like this from me I would like to know. But what I'm trying to say is…it's a really big secret and there is a huge story about it. And me being Kit has something to do with it." Sasuke looked up. "Anyway, I'm sorry that you had to find out like that, I would have preferred telling you a different way."

Sasuke glared and looked back to his book. Naruto sighed. "When I was five Pein murdered my parents. Well…more like slaughtered them…in front of me." The rave looked up once more, no longer glaring. "And I thought he was going to kill me, but the only thing he did was try to choke me…in my parent's blood. But the police arrived before I lost conciseness…" Sasuke put the book down on the bed and sat up, not once looking away from Naruto. "Okay…It's a long story after that. It all started with this guy that called himself Kyuubi…"

* * *

By the end of the story Sasuke was holding Naruto, on his lap. "So yeah, that's it. That is how I became the Nine Tailed Kyuubi. All because of some luck that my mob boss uncle got there just in time to kill the guy that was going to kill me…the end."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for? I kept the secret from you. I ignored you for the first week. And now I just wasted time telling you this story when we should have been sleeping."

"I'm sorry for making you the bad guy. The bad guy who wasn't telling me a big part of his life." The raven lay back, pulling the blonde down with him. "The truth is, I keep secrets from you too. They aren't as big as being the Nine Tailed Kyuubi, but I still keep them from you. I guess I just thought…never mind."

"So…" The blonde looked at the raven with pouty lips. "Can we just pretend none of this happened?"

The raven smirked, kissing the blonde full on the lips. "That we can." Sasuke pulled the covers up, covering them both. "We should get to bed. We still have school tomorrow even though I doubt we'll stay awake."

The blonde nodded. "Tsunade didn't believe me. When I told her that Pein bought a gun.""

"Well, maybe he didn't buy it. Maybe he was just…browsing." Sasuke smiled at the blonde cuddling on his chest. "Don't worry. He won't be pulling anything as long as I'm here."

The blonde smiled. "Good night Sasuke."

"Good night Naruto. Sweet dreams."

**

* * *

**

Okay, I know it has taken me sooooooooo long to post this up. And I hate this Chapter. I just don't think it's any good. And I'm sure many people will agree, but part of that reason is because I am writing it in the middle of the night. Also, I think that there will not be any more lemons in the story. Sorry, I just don't think I can post another one yet.


	21. AN 2 my decision

AN: Okay,so yeah I've reread my story a bunch of times and reread all of your reviews and I have made a decision. I will not be deleting the story. Instead I will continue it and when I'm done with it I'll think about redoing it. But first I have to get me other story done first, so I hope you'll all be patient with me. There is a lot of stuff going on right now. Just don't worry I will continue the story. Sooner or later. In the mean time feel free to check out some of my other stories. Thank you for your time and I hope this notice will help...in whatever weird way it can.


End file.
